


SRL

by CathrineBush



Category: Almost Human, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Case Fic, Drama, M/M, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-01-20 21:07:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 50,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12441849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CathrineBush/pseuds/CathrineBush
Summary: Джон оказывается втянут в расследование из-за любопытства, которое он трижды успел проклясть. Шерлок — андроид, Майкрофт любит Грегори и свой зонт, а Джону со всем этим приходится жить.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> от «Почти человек» взяты некоторые детали андроидов и несколько героев; если вам кажется, что вы нашли пасхалку — вам не кажется.
> 
> Бета Xenya-m  
> Написано на Фандомную битву 2017 для команды Шерлока Холмса

Субботний бранч Джон привычно проводит в чудесном кафе за чтением утренней газеты. Уютное молчание не беспокоит ни его, ни Молли, решившую присоединиться в последний момент, Джон только улыбается ей, изредка поглядывая на нее поверх газетных листов, и отпивает горячий чай маленькими глотками.

Его внимание привлекает небольшая заметка о неисправном андроиде, у которого произошел сбой программы во время погони за преступником. В итоге злоумышленник ускользнул, а Скотланд-Ярд остался разбираться с неполадками и чудом не пострадавшими свидетелями. В конце статьи упоминалось, что это уже не первая проблема с андроидами модели DRN и данный инцидент будет исследован специалистами.

— Представляешь, снова один Дориан свихнулся, — Джон откладывает газету в сторону и тянется за тостом. — В этот раз во время погони.

— Надеюсь, с нашими Дорианами такого не произойдет, — Молли озабоченно хмурится, а Джон отмечает морщинку между ее бровей. — Предыдущие модели категорически не подходили для работы в морге, низкие температуры постоянно выводили их из строя, а Дориану хоть бы что.

Джон согласно хмыкает, а потом сам хмурится:

— Если эти исследования выявят системную ошибку, всех Дорианов отзовут. Это ведь слишком рискованно, будто работать в двух шагах от бомбы с тикающим таймером. — Ему даже есть больше не хочется, и он откладывает тост обратно на тарелку. — А тот инспектор из Ярда все еще обращается к тебе за консультациями?

Молли прикусывает нижнюю губу и привычным жестом заправляет прядь волос за ухо, а потом кивает:

— Да, его устраивает сотрудничество со мной. А что?

Джон раздумывает несколько секунд и улыбается Молли:

— Может, позовешь меня, когда он придет в следующий раз? Попробуем выяснить что-то про Дорианов. Я не могу позволить им отобрать твоего лучшего помощника, — его улыбка становится еще шире, когда Молли слегка краснеет.

— Хорошо, Джон. Только... — она отводит взгляд в сторону, будто не может подобрать слова. — В общем, с Лестрейдом работает очень странный андроид. Я до сих пор не знаю, что это за модель. И он… правда странный.

Джон тянется через стол, чтоб приободряюще похлопать ее по ладони:

— Я уверен, что он не сможет мне навредить. Это же андроид.

— Но...

— Серьезно, Молли, не переживай. Я уже справился с кризисом и спокойно нахожусь рядом с любыми андроидами. Спасибо за беспокойство, ты самый лучший друг.

Молли улыбается ему немного беспомощно, но она действительно пыталась его остановить. Только Джон никогда не позволит себе слабину — больше он не будет бояться глупых машин с пронзительными голубыми глазами. Плечо некстати наливается пульсирующей болью, и он вздрагивает, а потом смотрит на часы и спохватывается:

— Черт побери, Гарри меня точно убьет. Прости, мне нужно бежать!

Джон оставляет несколько купюр на столе и убегает, легко поцеловав Молли в щеку. Его мысли целиком и полностью переключаются на предстоящую встречу с сестрой.

***

Джон отвлекается от заполнения стопки историй болезни, когда понимает, что Дориан до сих пор стоит рядом с ним и с любопытством заглядывает через плечо.

— Твой почерк сегодня отличается от обычного. Слишком сильно нажимаешь на ручку. Снова болит плечо? — Дориан переводит взгляд ярких голубых глаз на лицо Джона.

Преувеличенно осторожно отложив ручку в сторону, Джон стискивает зубы: узоры, пробегающие по коже Дориана от загрузки процессора, его до сих пор напрягают. И тем более все еще не по себе, когда он становится объектом такого пристального внимания. Будто его просвечивают рентгеном и раскладывают на составляющие, отмечая опасные места.

— Дориан, дистанция, — он осторожно отстраняется назад, а Дориан будто вспоминает и отшатывается:

— Прости, Джон. Если хочешь, могу записать тебя на сеанс к психотерапевту. — Дориан закрывает глаза, по его виску бегут голубые символы, выдавая обработку какого-то запроса. — Доктор Сойер свободна через полчаса, я могу перенаправить твоих пациентов к другим врачам.

Джон вздыхает утомленно: к слишком загруженному понедельнику теперь добавляется еще и очередное повторение подобного инцидента.

— Для андроида ты слишком легко забываешь то, что должен помнить, как параграф из учебника анатомии. Не нужно меня никуда записывать, просто сохраняй дистанцию. Не заставляй меня принимать меры, мы же не хотим, чтобы тебя перепрошивали.

Джон очень не любит прибегать к последнему аргументу, но он слишком сильно реагирует на близость андроидов даже спустя такой длительный промежуток времени. Угроза перепрошивки самая нейтральная из возможных реакций. А самая желанная — достать свой ЗИГ Зауэр и прострелить Дориану глаз.

— Твой пистолет остался дома, Джон, — Дориан смотрит так внимательно, что у Джона дрожь бежит по спине. — Ты сжал пальцы, будто он у тебя в руках. Ты же знаешь, мы запрограммированы делать выводы по деталям. Прости, подобного больше не повторится.

Дориан выходит из его кабинета, а Джон запоздало отмечает ускоренное сердцебиение и потные ладони. Что бы он ни говорил, психотерапевт бы ему точно не помешал. Он устало потирает переносицу пальцами и надеется на спокойное окончание дня, но, кажется, он слишком многого просит. Телефонный звонок высвечивает номер местного морга, Джон снимает трубку:

— Молли, извини, я не пойду с тобой на обед. Слишком много пациентов, и Дориан чудит, — Джон потирает свободной рукой ноющее плечо и морщится.

— О, я считала, ты хотел поговорить с Лестрейдом. Ну, я думаю, что он еще не раз будет здесь, увидишься с ним позже. — Джон слышит ее расстроенный голос и хочет ударить себя по лицу.

— Нет-нет. Лестрейд, точно. Прости, сейчас я приду. Попроси его никуда не уходить.

— Ну, это вряд ли. Все-таки его труп еще здесь. — Молли неловко смеется, а потом спохватывается: — В смысле, труп, нужный для его дела.

Джон усмехается ее оговорке:

— Я так и понял. Скоро буду.

***

Одернув полы халата, Джон заходит в морг и улыбается Молли, застывшей рядом с одним из столов. Спиной к Джону стоит высокий мужчина, но он даже не оборачивается на звук открывшейся двери.

— Джон, это Шерлок Холмс. Шерлок, это Джон Уотсон, — Молли почему-то виновато улыбается, а Джон отмечает ее легкий румянец на скулах, словно ее только что поставили в неловкое положение.

— Добрый день.

— Грег должен вот-вот подойти, а Шерлок — его ассистент.

— Консультирующий детектив, — Шерлок перебивает ее надменным тоном, но даже не отрывается от рассматривания тела. Джон вопросительно выгибает бровь, а Молли дергает плечом — будто совершенно привыкла к подобной грубости.

— Никогда не слышал о подобной профессии. Может быть, хотите чая, Шерлок?

— Нет, — Шерлок отмахивается от него, а в дверь входит усталый мужчина — Грег Лестрейд, если больше они никого не ждали.

— Может, кофе? — Джон проявляет настойчивость, но Шерлок поворачивается к нему с раздражением на лице и сверкает голубыми глазами, будто Джон уже в печенках у него сидит. — О. Прошу прощения, вы андроид.

— А вы — идиот. — Шерлок вновь поворачивается к телу на столе, игнорируя возмущенный оклик Лестрейда:

— Шерлок, что ты себе позволяешь?!

— Я был уверен, что у нас день банальностей.

Отвернувшись к трупу, Шерлок игнорирует напряжение, растекающееся в воздухе, но Джон смеется, разряжая обстановку, будто Шерлок очень удачно пошутил. Хотя ему на самом деле смешно. Впервые в жизни ему встречается андроид, в программе которого отсутствует уважение к людям.

— Забыли его зарядить сегодня? — Джон игнорирует фырканье Шерлока и обращается непосредственно к Лестрейду, как к хозяину андроида. — Наши Дорианы тоже становятся более эмоциональными, когда отключается электричество.

Лестрейд криво усмехается и пожимает Джону руку:

— Знаете, хотел бы я согласиться с вами, но он всегда такой. Что бы мы с ним ни делали, он все равно ведет себя как заносчивый ублюдок.

Джон с интересом рассматривает Шерлока, потому что никогда с подобным не сталкивался, но тот больше не обращает на него внимания, на что Джон только хмыкает:

— Это... очень интересно. Старая модель?

— Я все еще тут, — голос Шерлока звучит сухо, но Лестрейд его игнорирует:

— Очень старая. Держим его только из-за раскрываемости преступлений.

— Без меня вы ни на что не способны.

— Не обращайте на него внимания, и он перестанет. — Лестрейд указывает Джону на проход в соседнюю лабораторию. — Молли сказала, что вы хотели поговорить со мной.

— Да, мне интересно ваше мнение насчет перспектив отзыва Дорианов из-за частых сбоев системы, — Джон следует за Лестрейдом, но чувствует спиной внимательный взгляд Шерлока.

— О, я уверен, что вам не о чем волноваться, Джон, — Лестрейд улыбается устало. — Дорианы незаменимы. По крайней мере, пока не будут произведены тестирования новых моделей, бесстрастных и спокойных.

— Не верь ему, Джон, — голос Шерлока доносится сквозь прикрытую дверь, и Джон вопросительно выгибает бровь, глядя на Лестрейда.

— Как я уже говорил, игнорируйте его, и он потеряет интерес к вам. Я всегда так делаю.

Джон улыбается и откровенно наслаждается общением с Лестрейдом, пока его не зовут на прием к следующему заждавшемуся пациенту.

***

Успокоенный уверенностью Лестрейда, Джон погружается в рабочую рутину. Причем его настолько поглощает процесс, что сил хватает только мимолетно улыбнуться сидящей за стойкой Саре, когда он после смены уходит домой, и на препирательства с его Дорианом. В пятницу утро выдается немного легче, и у него получается выйти на обед из кабинета в парк, захватив с собой сэндвич, завернутый в бумагу, — его стандартный заказ в булочной рядом с домом. Он даже насвистывает себе что-то под нос, когда спускается на цокольный этаж, чтобы вытащить Молли на прогулку.

— Молли, скидывай свой халат, нас ждет невероятное путешествие… О, Шерлок, — Джон замирает на входе в морг при виде Шерлока, склонившейся над тем же самым столом, что и в прошлый раз. — Вы вообще покидали пределы Бартса? — он недоуменно выгибает бровь, но Шерлок его игнорирует. — Спасибо, что спросили, мои дела прекрасно.

— Я не спрашивал.

— Я заметил. Видимо, ваша модель настолько устаревшая, что воспитание и манеры в ней не заложены. — Джон фыркает и проходит в соседнюю лабораторию, но Молли нет и там.

— У нее свидание. — Шерлок рассматривает труп на столе через лупу, но все равно безошибочно понимает, когда Джон вновь возвращается в зал.

— Я знаю. Представляете, я умею читать оставленные мне записки, — Джон демонстрирует зажатый в руке стикер. — Вы что, избивали труп тростью? — он ошарашенно замечает следы на мертвой плоти, но не упускает и одобрительный взгляд Шерлока.

— Интересно, — от интонации Шерлока Джону хочется оттянуть ворот рубашки, чтобы свободно вдохнуть воздуха. Будто это именно он вдруг оказался на столе и именно его рассматривают сквозь лупу. — Я вернулся час назад. — Шерлок отворачивается, и Джон снова может дышать — блаженное чувство, которым он искренне наслаждается.

Он пытается подобрать какие-то уместные слова, а потом велит себе прекратить заниматься ерундой, потому что это гребаный андроид. Самый невоспитанный из всех, с кем ему доводилось сталкиваться за его медицинскую карьеру. И даже армейские модели не казались столь непочтительными теперь, на фоне Шерлока.

— Ты слишком громко думаешь, Джон. Знаю, на тебя уже нападали, но я этого делать не собираюсь. В мою программу это не заложено, — Шерлок кидает на Джона почти скучающий взгляд, а тот может лишь застыть:

— Откуда?..

— Выправка, напряженная осанка, попытка нащупать оружие, которого, естественно, нет. Это моя работа, Джон, и ты мешаешь мне ее делать, — а вот теперь Джон отчетливо слышит раздражение в голосе Шерлока.

 _Раздражение_ в голосе _андроида_ по отношению к нему, _человеку_.

— Этой информации нет нигде, кроме моего военного досье. Мне стоит тебе пригрозить, или ты и сам понимаешь, что должен молчать? — Джон скрещивает руки на груди и тоскливо думает, на кой черт он вообще сюда пришел, потому что его настроение давным-давно перестало быть приподнятым.

— Не думай, что я не оценил твою угрозу, Джон, но чем ты собираешься на меня воздействовать? — Шерлок выглядит действительно заинтересованным, он даже отвлекается от трупа и вновь переводит этот свой внимательный изучающий взгляд на Джона, от чего тот едва сдерживает желание поежиться.

— Подам официальный запрос Лестрейду на твою перепрошивку? — даже сам Джон слышит знак вопроса в конце предложения, которое должно быть угрожающим, и морщится, словно у него внезапно заболел зуб.

— Андерсон даже не найдет мой запасной блок памяти, — Шерлок отмахивается, словно это даже гипотетически не проблема. — Еще есть что-то?

— Я не шучу, Шерлок. Никто не должен узнать об этом, — Джон забывается и делает шаг вперед, вплотную подходя к Шерлоку, а тот поджимает губы и смотрит на Джона сощурившись, наверняка считывая каждую эмоцию, каждую мысль.

— Тебе не интересно, как я это узнал. Но тебя беспокоит, чтобы больше никто не узнал. Неужели я единственный, кто в курсе? Нет, ты сказал, что это есть у военных, значит, информация засекречена, — Шерлок даже склоняет голову набок, продолжая рассматривать Джона как неизвестную науке особь. — Мне нужно подумать, уходи, — он отворачивается, и Джон моргает удивленно — слишком резкая перемена, чтобы осознать ее живым, человеческим мозгом.

— Я не оставлю этого, ты же понимаешь? — Джон делает шаг назад.

— До свидания, Джон. — Шерлок вновь полностью сосредоточен на трупе, и Джон разворачивается и уходит из морга, проклиная свое беспокойство, из-за которого вообще произошло их знакомство.

Сэндвич с курицей и салатом выброшен в урну резким движением.

А ведь день так хорошо начинался.

***

Неделю Джону не давала покоя осведомленность Шерлока, он даже отпросился ненадолго с работы и вот стоит перед дверью Лестрейда, одергивая рукава пиджака, а на самом деле набираясь решимости. Он стучится и заходит внутрь после приглашающего возгласа.

— Доброе утро, Джон, — Лестрейд салютует ему надкусанным пончиком и указывает на стул у своего стола. — Какие-то проблемы? — Он делает глоток кофе из стаканчика и морщится. — Редкостное дерьмо, но в Ярде только такой. Когда-нибудь нас обеспечат не только андроидами, но и качественными кофеварками, — он мечтательно закатывает глаза, а Джон вежливо улыбается.

Он рассматривает кабинет, чтобы не отвлекать Лестрейда во время еды, отмечает довольно скромную обстановку, а вот самое важное до него доходит непростительно долго:

— А где Шерлок? — он хмурится, потому что по всем регламентам андроид-напарник всегда должен быть рядом во время работы, а Лестрейд определенно сейчас находится на работе. Да только тот пожимает плечами:

— Понятия не имею, — снова откусывает от пончика и пачкается осыпавшейся сахарной пудрой. — Черт побери! — Попытки спасти рубашку делают только хуже, и Лестрейд в сердцах откладывает пончик, обреченно вздыхая. — Опять не избежать насмешек. Так что вы хотели, Джон?

— Поговорить о Шерлоке, — Джон немного нервным жестом поправляет манжеты и вновь смотрит на Лестрейда. — Он узнал обо мне конфиденциальную информацию, которой нет в общей базе.

— Хотите знать, как он это сделал? — Лестрейд вздыхает в ответ на согласный кивок Джона. — Я не представляю. Похоже на магию, да? Он просто посмотрел на вас и сказал вслух то, что никто не должен был знать, тем более такой, как он. Считайте, вы увидели его программу в действии. Это возмутительно, оскорбительно и очень хочется двинуть ему в челюсть — уж поверьте, мне точно хочется, — но так он работает.

— Я бы не сказал, что это отвратительно, — Джон задумчиво закусывает нижнюю губу. — Скорее это поразительно. И безумно интересно. И если бы это не касалось засекреченной информации, я бы воспользовался возможностью узнать о его программе побольше. Но почему вы не хотите его перепрограммировать? Вложить элементарное уважение к вам и вашей работе?

Лестрейд смеется так открыто, что Джон тоже не может удержаться от ответной улыбки, хотя его предложение не кажется столь забавным.

— Вы совершенно не представляете, какой он, да? Таких моделей больше не осталось. Можно сказать, он один из самых первых. SRL, — в его голосе звучит почти благоговение. — Ради подобного интеллекта можно потерпеть некоторые неудобства. Как-то раз этот ублюдок рассказал мне об интрижке жены. Был не самый лучший день для меня.

— И после этого вы не отказались от него? — Джон удивленно выгибает бровь.

— Я злился на него какое-то время, не хотел работать. Но потом меня убедили, — Лестрейд кривится, — что Шерлок вовсе не виноват в том, что мой брак начал разваливаться. Наверное, я и сам это понимал, поэтому Шерлок до сих пор со мной, а жена — нет. Как и мой старый дом в пригороде Лондона, — он пожимает плечами, и они несколько секунд молчат.

— К сожалению, ваши слова вовсе не придали мне уверенности в том, что мой секрет в безопасности. Может, все-таки есть возможность подкорректировать его память технически? Я знаю, что наши служащие в Бартсе иногда подчищают Дорианов, если возникает необходимость.

— Джон, поймите меня правильно. Я не то чтобы не хочу вам помогать, но просто не могу себе это позволить. Шерлок настолько нестабилен, что вмешательство в его систему может закончиться чем угодно. Вы хотите, чтобы он попытался захватить мир? Я лично — нет. У меня даже волосы дыбом встают от мысли, что саркастичный ублюдок может стать властителем человечества.

Джон встает со стула, понимая, что большего он здесь не добьется. Ему хочется сказать что-то резкое, но в этом нет совершенно никакого смысла.

— Надеюсь, вам станет легче от понимания, что он не будет пользоваться вашей конфиденциальной информацией просто так. Да, он ее не забудет, да, может воспользоваться ею для шантажа, например. Но он определенно не станет рассказывать ее кому-то другому. Я так думаю, — Лестрейд задумчиво чешет затылок, а Джон ощущает злость вместе с болью в занывшем плече.

— Я вас услышал. — Джон подходит к двери, берется за ручку, но оборачивается попрощаться с Лестрейдом. И когда дверь внезапно открывается, он оказывается не готов и теряет равновесие, чертыхаясь.

— Джон Уотсон. Что ты здесь делаешь? — низкий рокочущий голос быстро приводит Джона в чувство, помогая ему осознать себя почти лежащим на Шерлоке чертовом Холмсе.

Кажется, таких неловких ситуаций с ним давно уже не происходило, и он радуется, что обычно не краснеет от смущения. А сейчас он определенно очень смущен и очень зол. Особенно его нервирует ладонь Шерлока, которая поддерживает его за локоть и обжигает своим жаром сквозь ткань пиджака и рубашки. Джон даже хмурится, пытаясь вспомнить, а были ли Дорианы и другие андроиды такими горячими, но отвлекается на интимно прозвучавшее обращение:

— Джон? 

Он поднимает глаза на Шерлока и откашливается, пряча за кашлем смущение, делает шаг назад.

— Добрый день, Шерлок. Я уже ухожу. Рад был встрече, инспектор. — Джон гордится своей спокойной улыбкой, адресованной Лестрейду. И выдержкой, с которой он проскальзывает мимо Шерлока, старательно игнорируя очередное прикосновение к плечу.

Падение на какое-то время отвлекло от боли в старой ране, но сейчас он снова потирает ее, пока ждет свободное такси. В голове постепенно выстраивается план — необходимо провести несколько экспериментов, и его Дориан для этого подойдет.

***

Следующие несколько часов Джон пытается подобраться к Дориану поближе, чтобы иметь возможность прикоснуться к синтетической коже, выглядящей живой. Правда, с учетом психического расстройства, отмеченного в джоновом личном деле, тот старательно избегает их непосредственного контакта, но пока хотя бы молчит.

Джон затылком чувствует ехидный взгляд, когда Дориан выходит из кабинета, оставив историю болезни следующего пациента на краю стола. И главное, это совершенно обычная процедура, которая теперь совершенно не устраивает его и заставляет скрипеть зубами от раздражения.

Отвлекшись на простуду, защемленный нерв, мигрень и хронический ринит, он не пытается пощупать Дориана примерно час, но потом прием пациентов заканчивается и появляется достаточно свободного времени, чтобы вновь зациклиться на ощущениях, возникших при падении на Шерлока. Джон готов поклясться, что за секундное прикосновение он почувствовал биение сердца в груди Шерлока. И либо Джон должен быть лишен лицензии врача, либо у Шерлока действительно билось сердце. Самый странный андроид, с которым он сталкивался.

— Джон, твое беспокойство и нервозность сбивают мою программу. Пожалуйста, успокойся и расскажи мне о причинах подобного странного поведения, — Дориан застывает рядом с его столом, слишком близко; Джон вздрагивает.

— Тяжело тебе приходится с системой, которую так легко дестабилизировать обычным любопытством, — Джон откладывает ручку в сторону и задирает голову, чтобы посмотреть Дориану в глаза.

— Обычно пациенты просто беспокоятся, их сильные эмоции направлены не на меня. А ты… раздражаешь своей назойливостью. Ты всегда стараешься держаться от меня на расстоянии, но сейчас от тебя буквально не отделаться. Напарники не должны скрывать друг от друга ничего. — Джону почти хочется хмыкнуть в ответ на это цитирование правил «напарников».

— Хорошо. Раз ты так хочешь узнать, что меня беспокоит, предлагаю сделку. Ты держишь дистанцию, а я рассказываю тебе о моем исследовании. — Он дожидается кивка Дориана и продолжает: — Для начала — дай потрогать свою ладонь. Пожалуйста.

Дориан выглядит удивленным, но все равно протягивает руку, и Джон касается ее осторожно, поглаживая пальцами _прохладную_ кожу, явно _не настоящую_.

— У тебя есть сердце? — Джон отодвигается, обдумывая полученный результат. Это странно, что кожа Дориана так явно отличается, но ведь и Шерлок другой модели.

— Ты действительно проводишь исследование андроидов? Джон, мы машины, но у нас тоже есть сердце. И _чувства_ , — упрек в голосе Дориана немного задевает Джона, но он быстро успокаивает себя. — Вместо крови по «сосудам» расходится смазка и охлаждающая жидкость, они позволяют не перегреваться во время выполнения сложных задач: ассистирования на операциях, например.

— И кожа у тебя прохладная из-за охлаждающей жидкости? Как близко к коже проходят эти «сосуды»? — Джон ловит каждое слово Дориана так, будто от этого зависит его жизнь.

— Достаточно глубоко, чтобы не повредить их при порезах или других травмах. Из-за нашей программы первоочередной защиты напарника ценой собственного тела мы не думаем о своих повреждениях.

А вот это было неожиданно. Внезапно получить явное напоминание о том, что не всегда андроиды _действительно_ жертвуют собой, чтобы спасти своего человека. Джон бледнеет и уже хочет прекратить этот разговор, но берет себя в руки:

— Другие модели сделаны по тому же принципу?

— Я могу подготовить для тебя материалы по типовым системам андроидов кроме тех, что еще не поступили в открытый доступ, — Дориан словно пытается загладить вину за сказанное, хотя он совсем ни при чем, это ведь личная проблема Джона.

— Я укажу тебя как соавтора моего исследования. И, может быть, найду тебе друга, чтобы тебе не скучно было заряжаться здесь одному ночами. Спасибо, Дориан. До понедельника, — Джон находит в себе силы даже улыбнуться ему, прежде чем выйти из кабинета.

Не верится, что неделя наконец подошла к концу и теперь можно свободно вздохнуть. И даже лифт приезжает почти сразу. Это радует.

Жаль, что его радость длится лишь до выхода из здания больницы. Он замечает гладкий черный автомобиль, припаркованный прямо у центрального входа, и тяжело вздыхает. Он уже видел такие машины, когда вернулся из Афганистана. И каждый раз подобные встречи заканчивались для него не самым лучшим образом. Он разглядывает стройную брюнетку, стоящую рядом с пассажирской дверью, она успешно игнорирует всех вокруг и что-то быстро печатает на своем телефоне. Может, это не за ним? Джон прячет руки в карманах и проходит мимо, но не успевает даже расслабиться, как слышит спокойный голос за спиной:

— Мистер Уотсон.

Джон оборачивается обреченно:

— Не стоило и пытаться? — Девушка мотает головой, даже не поднимая на него взгляд, и он вздыхает еще раз. — И, естественно, вы не расскажете, к кому мы поедем? — Теперь она точно улыбается уголком губ, но все еще сосредоточена на экране телефона. — Зря я рассчитывал на пинту пива в ближайшем пабе.

Он подходит к машине и забирается на заднее сидение, удивившись тому, как ловко девушка открыла перед ним дверь, все еще печатая на телефоне. С одной стороны, это весьма раздражающе, с другой — восхитительно.

— Может быть, хотя бы позволите мне купить кофе? — делает Джон очередную попытку, и наконец-то его старания увенчиваются успехом: девушка поднимает на него взгляд и демонстративно сверкает голубыми глазами. — Ну конечно, как я сразу не догадался. Андроид. Прекрасно. — Он отворачивается и смотрит в окно; хочется немного истерично рассмеяться, потому что раньше он довольно тонко ощущал присутствие рядом не-людей.

Они едут по улицам Лондона слишком медленно из-за пробок, Джон успевает устать от молчания и вновь пытается завязать разговор:

— Так значит, правительство тоже пользуется андроидами? — Девушка лишь улыбается ему, словно он идиот, раз задает подобные вопросы. — Может, скажете хотя бы имя?

— Антея, — она выгибает бровь, а Джону иррационально хочется, чтобы всем андроидам навсегда убрали возможность выражать человеческие эмоции. Столкновение с сарказмом машин слишком больно бьет по его самолюбию.

А потом он отмечает кое-что новое для себя и вновь не может промолчать:

— Я не слышал о подобной модели. Вы какая-то улучшенная технология? — вот сейчас Джон точно видит во взгляде Антеи оскорбительную насмешку, особенно когда она склоняет голову набок и очень многозначительно молчит. — Ясно. Прекрасно. Просто отлично. Я задам этот вопрос вашему «напарнику» или к кому вы там приставлены. Вряд ли вы одна на целое министерство.

Антея никак не реагирует на его последнюю бестактность, а Джон думает, что никогда не научится следить за словами в обществе красивых женщин, даже если это андроид. _Особенно_ если это андроид. С другой стороны, она совершенно идеальная женщина, обладающая системой, направленной в большей степени на интеллектуальную деятельность, но и способная в случае необходимости защитить своего напарника. Безукоризненная во всем. Да, несомненно, технологии производства андроидов шагнули далеко вперед.

Когда машина останавливается у заброшенного склада в глубоком пригороде Лондона, Джону хочется сказать нечто язвительное, но Антея будто видит его насквозь и вопросительно выгибает бровь, как обычно не отвлекаясь от экрана телефона. Он выбирается из машины, но, подумав мгновение, снова заглядывает в салон:

— Меня хотя бы отвезут обратно в город? Я все еще рассчитываю на пинту пива.

— Думаю, вам лучше спросить об этом не у меня. Лично я бы на вашем месте переживала не о пиве, а о собственной жизни, — Антея лучезарно улыбается, но Джон сохраняет здоровый скепсис и фыркает:

— Вам надо подкрутить чувство юмора до общепринятого значения. Сейчас оно специфическое даже по английским меркам.

— Моего работодателя это вполне устраивает, — Антея пожимает плечами и вновь утыкается в телефон, а Джон со вздохом захлопывает дверцу и идет ко входу на склад.

Металлическая дверь открывается со ржавым скрипом, а Джон тихо посмеивается — будто он сейчас встретится с каким-то маньяком, или мафией, или маньяком из мафии. Большое помещение пустое в центре, под потолочными балками натянуты цепи, гремящие от сквозняков, Джон смотрит на этот антураж недоверчиво, а потом замечает в центре высокую фигуру в костюме идеального покроя, с зонтом в руках. Ну что ж, его хотя бы не забьют насмерть битой, обмотанной проволокой. Разве что затыкают насмерть острым концом зонта.

Пока он идет навстречу ожидающему, прокручивает в голове собственные прегрешения, но ничего не приходит на ум.

— Знаете, для серьезного разговора можно было позвать в более цивильное место. Вряд ли вы собираетесь меня убить, ведь так? — Джон замирает в десяти метрах от мужчины. Удивительно, но он совершенно спокоен. Хотя на войне в стрессовых ситуациях он никогда не терял рассудка, а происходящее вполне можно считать стрессовой ситуацией.

— Вы удивительно догадливы, доктор Уотсон. — Незнакомец опирается обеими руками на рукоять зонта и смотрит на Джона изучающим взглядом. Причем Джон точно уже где-то видел этот взгляд, но не может сообразить где. — Если бы я хотел вас убить, то привез бы в доки. Намного проще подчищать за собой, — он растягивает тонкие губы в усмешке, но глаз она не касается. Выглядит жутковато.

— Никогда не думал, что человек в подобном костюме может так спокойно обсуждать гипотетическое убийство и гипотетическое избавление от улик, — Джон все еще спокоен, но эта ситуация… странная. Он с войны не любит оказываться в подобных. Жаль, тут его мнения не спрашивали. — Так чем обязан встрече? И кто вы вообще?

— О, я всего лишь занимаю весьма скромное положение в британском правительстве, а вот вы, Джон, интересуетесь теми вещами, которые вас никоем образом не касаются, — даже подобие улыбки пропадает с его лица, зато вся фигура подбирается, будто у хищника перед нападением. Джон и ухом не ведет.

— А у вас в правительстве нет еще одного весьма скромного поста для весьма скромного бывшего военного врача? Если к таким постам прилагается андроид новейшей модели, я хочу отдать долг родине и в этом плане, а не только участвуя в боевых действиях, — Джон сверкает глазами и склоняет голову набок — он очень не любит, когда его принимают за идиота, хотя самая заурядная внешность располагает к этому.

— О, вас тоже покорила Антея. Думаю, по имени вы уже предположили ее модель? — теперь незнакомец вновь растягивает губы в наигранной улыбке, а Джон понимает, что он совершенно запутался, но отвечает на вопрос с недоуменным выражением на лице:

— NT?

— Любопытно. Но вы действительно правы. В любом случае, доктор Уотсон, я вынужден вас попросить прекратить пытаться внести изменения в Шерлока Холмса, — он даже стучит зонтиком о бетонный пол для того, чтобы придать веса своим словам.

Джон недоуменно хмурится:

— Шерлока… Что? Подождите, вы привезли меня на какой-то заброшенный склад, чтобы я не лез к Шерлоку? Что за детский сад, вы что, его хозяин? — он чувствует волну злости внутри, грозящую смести его спокойствие. — Ваш Шерлок непонятным образом узнал засекреченные сведения. Если вы действительно из правительства, то должны понимать неприемлемость подобного. Что в этом андроиде такого, раз вы так носитесь с его памятью?!

Мужчина тщательно подбирает слова несколько секунд.

— Шерлок Холмс важен. И я не могу позволить вам или кому-то другому вмешиваться в его программу.

— Кому он важен? Вам или правительству? В любом случае лучше следите за своими андроидами, чтобы они не совали нос куда не следует, — Джон смотрит раздраженно и разворачивается, собираясь оставить странного чиновника позади. — Удивительно, что ваша помощница оказалась более приятным человеком, нежели вы… кем бы вы ни были, — он шипит себе под нос, чеканя шаг, пока идет к двери.

— Доктор Уотсон, держитесь подальше от Шерлока, раз вам так не понравилось наше с вами чудесное общение. Иначе в следующий раз мы встретимся в доках.

Джону даже не нужно оборачиваться, чтобы понять — мужчина улыбается той самой улыбкой, не касающейся глаз. Он уверен, что сейчас эта гримаса выглядит совсем отвратительно. Зато Джон позволяет себе удовольствие громко хлопнуть металлической дверью, мстительно ухмыльнувшись — вдруг у того мужчины лопнут барабанные перепонки? Жаль, нет гранаты.

Он несколько секунд стоит у машины, приводя дыхание в порядок, а потом садится внутрь и улыбается Антее:

— Ваше чувство юмора действительно подходит вашему начальнику.

***

Джон внимательно рассматривает кусочки жареного бекона на своей тарелке, задумавшись о вчерашнем вечере и встрече с неизвестным. Ему кажется, он упускает очень важную, очевидную деталь. А еще — его голова скоро лопнет от всех этих мыслей.

— Что не так с твоей глазуньей? — Молли смотрит обеспокоенно и поясняет, когда Джон вскидывает голову, нахмурившись: — Ты пятнадцать минут сидишь над тарелкой, не прикоснувшись к еде, и сверлишь взглядом несчастный бекон, словно он убил всю твою семью.

Сегодняшний бранч далек по атмосфере от прошлого, Джон чувствует себя виноватым за то, что сейчас он весь погружен в чертовщину, в которую вписался с изящностью, достойной восхищения. И ему вроде хочется рассказать, поделиться с Молли, но как это можно объяснить? «Представляешь, меня вчера похитили и угрожали убить, если я не перестану пытаться почистить память Шерлока Холмса» или «Знаешь, кажется, у Шерлока есть сердце, нет, не смейся, я не шучу». Он вздыхает:

— Это просто была паршивая неделя. До сих пор не верю, что она кончилась и можно наконец перевести дух, — он взмахивает вилкой, чтобы показать Молли, что все в порядке, но снова замолкает.

— Из-за пациентов? — Молли понимающе улыбается, а Джон замирает в смятении, которое наверняка отражается на его лице, потому что он далеко не так хорош в сокрытии эмоций, как все андроиды. — О, или у тебя кто-то появился? — Молли моргает, словно ее только что посетило озарение.

— Что?.. Нет, Молли… Что?! — Джон смеется неловко и все же приступает к еде, будто если он заткнет себе рот, то этот неловкий разговор исчезнет.

На какое-то время они снова замолкают, хотя теперь Молли, кажется, понимает еще меньше, чем десятью минутами ранее. Джон методично поглощает свой бранч и смотрит в окно на оживленную улицу. Люди спешат по делам, у входа в кафе то и дело притормаживают такси, он праздно разглядывает их, пока не цепляется взглядом за высокую фигуру на другой стороне. Джон даже зажмуривается на секунду и снова смотрит на то же место, но там действительно стоит кто-то такой же высокий, как Шерлок. Он щурится, пытаясь разглядеть одежду или прическу, но поток машин слишком велик, и фигуру постоянно скрывает от его глаз.

— …через парк? — Джон словно выныривает на поверхность, переводя взгляд на Молли, ожидающую от него ответа и поправляющую волосы неловким жестом. — Джон, ты какой-то странный. Я предложила прогуляться через парк, но, наверное, тебе стоит вернуться домой и отдохнуть.

— Прости, пожалуйста. Сам не понимаю, что со мной происходит. Наверное, действительно пойду домой. — Он вновь смотрит на ту сторону улицы, но там, естественно, уже никого нет. — Да, определенно, именно так и поступлю. Спасибо за компанию, Молли, ты чудесна, как и всегда. — Он оставляет на столе несколько купюр и целует Молли в щеку на прощание, чувствуя неловкость за беспокойство, которое причинил испорченным бранчем.

На улице Джон несколько раз осматривается, но не замечает Шерлока и думает, что пора что-то делать со своей паранойей. Он решительно шагает к парку и говорит себе, что никаких сегодня мыслей о том, от кого ему сказано держаться подальше. Возможно, это действительно дельный совет, потому что все проблемы начались именно тогда, когда он попросил Молли познакомить его с Лестрейдом.

В таком решительном настроении он возвращается домой и проводит день, занимаясь уборкой. Джону кажется, что небольшую двухкомнатную квартиру, которую он смог позволить себе на пенсию и зарплату в больнице, нельзя так долго убирать, но он отдается этому процессу, хоть и щадит свое пострадавшее плечо по возможности. И все налаживается, пока он не выходит за дверь, чтобы вынести пакет с мусором, и натыкается на конверт у собственного порога.

Джон осторожно обходит свою находку и все-таки выкидывает мешок, только после этого возвращается обратно и подбирает конверт, разглядывая свое имя, выведенное идеальным каллиграфическим почерком. Он заходит в квартиру и садится на диван, продолжая вертеть конверт в руках.

— Черт с ним, нет же в нем сибирской язвы, в самом деле. — Он разрывает конверт и глубоко вздыхает, когда пробегает взглядом по двум строчкам текста на чистом листе бумаги.

_«Джон, за тобой следят. Избавься от хвоста и приходи по адресу Бейкер-стрит, 221В. Жду тебя в семь часов, не опаздывай»._

Джон потирает пальцами ноющую переносицу. Почему нельзя отмотать время на две недели назад? Ему так спокойно жилось до той чертовой статьи в утренней газете.


	2. Chapter 2

Прокрастинировать несколько часов, глядя в потолок, и раздумывать о происходящем в жизни? Оказывается, Джон вполне способен тратить время именно так, хотя был уверен, что не любит подобное бездарное времяпрепровождение. Он лежит, закинув руки за голову, и размышляет. О Шерлоке; о странном незнакомце, угрожавшем ему зонтом; но больше всего Джон думает о себе и о том, как хочется действовать, куда-то бежать и двигаться. О том, как он целую неделю не доставал свой пистолет из тумбочки. И об отступивших кошмарах о войне.

Целую неделю Джон не видел ярко-голубые глаза, в секунду меняющие цвет на ярко-красный из-за активации боевого режима и блокировки программы защиты _его_. Не проигрывал раз за разом сцену, изменившую всю его жизнь. Сейчас, по прошествии времени, он может сказать, что тогда не растерялся исключительно из-за подсознательного ожидания подобной ситуации. Будто кто-то ему нашептал, что андроидов можно взломать, как и любой компьютер.

И целую неделю его кошмары заменяют сны с другими глазами, светлее этого пронзительного бирюзового, но все еще глаза андроида. Немного сюрреалистичные сны с погонями, провалами, падениями, но после них он ощущает себя более живым, полным энергии и сил. Это восхитительное ощущение, которое Джон не хочет терять, несмотря на все проблемы, которые сулит ему любопытство.

Он зашивал солдат на поле боя и тащил раненых до вертолетных площадок под обстрелом. Что ему будет от сарказма Дориана или шуточек Молли? И даже угрозе покровителя Шерлока он не сильно верит, потому что не может себе представить холеного аристократа избавляющимся от его трупа. Слишком это грязная работа — разрезать тело на куски, упаковать в разные пакеты и сбросить в реку, причем желательно не в одном и том же месте. Хотя сам Джон пошел бы совершенно другим путем.

Из раздумий его вытаскивает сигнал текстового сообщения. Джон садится на кровати и читает, не в силах сдержать усмешку:

_«Планы изменились, время то же, ресторан «У Анджело». Не забудь про хвост, Джон. ШХ»._

Какое-то время уходит на поиски нужного адреса, а потом он просто одевается и покидает квартиру, стараясь не задумываться, почему на самом деле идет на поводу у Шерлока. Или откуда у того его номер телефона. Или почему Шерлок так уверен, что Джон придет. Нет, лучше просто прийти и выяснить все это прямо на месте.

Шерлок ждет его у входа в длинном пальто и изящно завязанном шарфе. Поза выдает отчетливое нетерпение, хотя Джон только что смотрел на часы — у него в запасе было несколько минут. Волосы взъерошены ветром, а сам Шерлок кутается в отвороты пальто, словно может замерзнуть. Хотя скорее всего подобный жест продиктован желанием максимально отстраниться от окружающих людей. Джон хмыкает, когда понимает, что пальто Шерлок использует в качестве брони.

— Ты опоздал, — Шерлок даже не поворачивается к нему, но замечает боковым зрением.

— Нет, не опоздал, — Джон останавливается на привычной дистанции, и почему-то ему хочется улыбнуться — видимо, какие-то необратимые изменения в мозгу. Возможно, вызванные излучением старой модели андроида. — У тебя случайно нет в груди реактора холодного синтеза?

— Что? — Шерлок будто теряется на мгновение и выглядит очаровательно беззащитным. Джон может полностью оценить это, потому что все предыдущие разы Шерлок был надменным и раздражающим. Хотя он не будет скрывать и собственное восхищение.

— Реактор, вот здесь, — Джон стучит пальцем по центру груди Шерлока, а тот, как в замедленной съемке, опускает взгляд вниз и смотрит на ладонь Джона, находящуюся слишком близко.

Шерлок застывает, а его взгляд расфокусируется на несколько секунд, и это почти пугает Джона, но он даже не успевает ничего сделать, потому что Шерлок вздрагивает и делает шаг назад:

— Для человека с фобией ты слишком охотно идешь на контакт с одним из андроидов, — его голос пуст и холоден, будто Шерлок закрывается от Джона.

Джон хмурится, потому что закрываются обычно люди. Живые люди с настоящими чувствами, а не искусственными эмоциями, включающимися после срабатывания последовательности спусковых крючков.

— Ты не знаешь истории про Железного Человека? — Джон говорит себе, что не собирается обижаться сейчас. Это было бы так глупо. Совершенно неприемлемо.

— Я высокоинтеллектуальная модель андроида. Если мне понадобится узнать чушь, которая недостойна места на моем жестком диске, я буду знать к кому обратиться, доктор Уотсон. В подобном вопросе вы незаменимы, — Шерлок все еще холоден и отстранен, а Джон разрывается между желанием врезать ему или рассмеяться. Побеждает последнее, отчего Шерлок вновь беззащитно моргает: — Что смешного?

— Ты, — Джон сглатывает слюну, мгновенно напрягшись, потому что единственное слово звучит слишком интимно. — Ты самый странный и восхитительный андроид из всех, с кем я сталкивался. На самом деле, я не уверен, что мне встречались и люди, подобные тебе. Ты совершенно потрясающий, хоть и не знаешь, кто такой Железный Человек.

— Обычно люди говорят обо мне иначе. — Шерлок задумчиво рассматривает его, а Джон пожимает плечами:

— И как же они говорят?

— Что я невыносимый, отвратительный, грубый, жестокий, — Шерлок словно читает с листа, слегка закатив глаза, и Джон смеется, только представив, как тот записывает каждое оскорбление на свой жесткий диск.

— Отчасти они, конечно, правы. В любом случае ты позвал меня сюда, чтобы стоять на улице, или мы собираемся войти внутрь? — он улыбается, а потом вспоминает, что вообще-то хотел задать очень много вопросов. И начать с того, почему какой-то надменный засранец сначала вывез Джона из города, а потом угрожал.

— Разумеется. Анджело нас ждет, — Шерлок разворачивается, так что полы пальто эффектно взлетают, а Джону хочется лишь закатить глаза.

Они устраиваются за столиком, и приходится вынести несколько очень странных минут, когда к ним подходит Анджело, чуть ли не расцеловывая Шерлока в щеки, и Джона заодно. Чтобы немного прийти в себя, Джон осматривает уютный зал, а когда вновь переводит взгляд на Шерлока, то почти уверен, что румянец с его скул исчез и он может продолжать диалог.

— Откуда ты знаешь хозяина ресторана?

— Спас его, и теперь он считает, что обязан мне.

— Поэтому он обращается с тобой как с человеком? — Джон выгибает бровь, а Шерлок немного мрачнеет. — Что?

— Знаешь, Джон, не у одного тебя есть проблемы. Анджело, например, не воспринимает андроидов машинами. Для него это лишь голубоглазые люди, которые просто приходят к нему в ресторан сытыми. Пока меня это не касается напрямую, я не собираюсь его расстраивать и надеюсь, что ты тоже не будешь открывать ему глаза.

Джон даже на мгновение теряется, потому что Шерлок выглядит решительно настроенным, словно он не допустит, чтобы Джон посмел расстроить его друга, и тут до него доходит, и хочется дать самому себе оплеуху. В мире, где андроиды всего лишь являются придатками людей, как костыль или дополнительная рука, к ним никто и никогда не относится дружелюбно. Никто не спрашивает об их настроении, об их переживаниях и желаниях, но при этом модели, распространенные повсеместно, до сих пор обладают чувствами. Чувствами, которыми все пренебрегают.

Это слишком ошеломительное открытие, которое Джон не может скрыть под маской невозмутимости, и он почти уверен, что Шерлок читает его, будто открытую книгу, когда смотрит своим излюбленным пристальным взглядом. Как можно было не задумываться об этом?

— Не переживай, ты же не такой, как другие, — Шерлок поправляет манжеты рубашки, но они и без того выглядят идеально, а значит, он просто пытается дать Джону время, чтобы прийти в себя. — Тем более в этом нет твоей вины.

— Ты не можешь раскрыть мне глаза на подобную проблему и просто сделать вид, что ее не существует. Или что это забавно, — Джон отвечает слишком резко, и Шерлок язвительно выгибает бровь.

— А что, ты сейчас пойдешь организовывать забастовку? Откажешься работать, пока все не начнут воспринимать андроидов как живых людей? Ты сам прекрасно понимаешь, что это глупо.

— Но, Шерлок…

— Для разнообразия воспользуйся своим мозгом по назначению, — Шерлок раздраженно откидывается на спинку стула. — Среди всех остальных ты единственный, кто вообще обратил внимание на эту проблему. Но так и не понял, что ничего не сможешь сделать, и не только потому, что ты бесполезный. Подобное отношение слишком сильно въелось в общественное сознание, и потребуется ощутимо тряхнуть всех, вызвать резонанс, чтобы что-то изменилось. Одному тебе это не под силу.

О да, Джон, оказывается, успел позабыть за короткое время, что Шерлок редкостная заноза в заднице, которую ужасно хочется убить к чертям. Ну или хорошенько подправить физиономию при помощи столкновения его синтетического лица с кирпичной стеной.

— Вовсе незачем так раздражаться. Лучше сделай заказ, а то Анджело расстроится, — Шерлок подталкивает меню к нему, а Джон усилием воли расслабляет стиснутые челюсти.

Он ощущает себя выбитым из колеи, потому что шел на эту встречу, составив примерный план. А чертов Шерлок снова все выворачивает в свою сторону, и он даже ничего не может возразить. И мысли его теперь помимо воли возвращаются к проблеме чувств андроидов, хотя он вообще их не сильно любит.

— Джон, — голос Шерлока звучит очень мягко, как никогда раньше, — никогда бы не предположил, что смогу просить о подобном, но — просто не думай. — Джон в ответ смотрит на него скептически, а потом Шерлок кладет пальцы на его ладонь, лежащую на столе, и он замирает.

Кожа Шерлока прохладнее его собственной, она ощущается как… человеческая. Немного шершавая и такая _восхитительная_. Джон напоминает себе, что должен дышать, особенно заметив внимательный взгляд Шерлока. Они так и сидят, когда официант приносит заказ, и только тогда Шерлок отстраняется.

Оказывается, выбить из колеи Джона так легко, и это немного раздражает. Очень сильно, если говорить откровенно. Поэтому несчастная цветная капуста на его тарелке страдает до тех пор, пока не раздается откровенно ехидный смешок Шерлока. И Джон уже хочет ответить что-нибудь язвительное или в меру возмущенное, чтобы приструнить его, но тут слышит сигнал телефона Шерлока, в который тот тут же утыкается.

— Прости, Джон, мне пора бежать, — Шерлок вскакивает со стула и хватает пальто, быстро надевая его на себя. — Произошло тройное убийство! — его глаза горят предвкушением.

— В этом нет ничего хорошего, Шерлок, — Джон пытается его вразумить, но тот лишь отмахивается:

— Ты не представляешь, насколько мне обычно скучно. Все эти пропажи собак, бытовые убийства, убийства по неосторожности. _Скука_. А тут, возможно, что-то интересное. Я бы позвал тебя с собой, но Лестрейд… Впрочем, я решу этот вопрос, — он улыбается, а Джон не успевает сказать, что в этом нет необходимости, — Шерлок уже убежал на улицу и растворился в толпе.

Джон вздыхает и заканчивает ужин в одиночестве — не пропадать же вкусной еде из-за отсутствия аппетита. Зато хоть спокойно можно подумать.

***

— Мистер Старк, добрый день, на что жалуетесь? — Джон заходит в свой кабинет, по диагонали читая историю болезни, которую ему передал Дориан несколько минут назад. — Кажется, вы отметили слишком много симптомов в опроснике. — Он поднимает голову и видит своего пациента.

— Здравствуй, Джон, — Шерлок хмурится, пока воюет с завязками больничной рубашки на спине. — Что за жутко неудобные хламиды? В них совершенно невозможно облачиться без посторонней помощи, — он возмущенно дергает одну завязку, но она с треском отрывается.

— Может, это из-за того, что ты вообще не должен был ее надевать? — Джон вопросительно выгибает бровь и оставляет поддельную историю болезни на столе. Он должен был заподозрить неладное, увидев имя пациента. Говард Старк — кто-то погуглил информацию, но все равно ошибся. — Что ты здесь делаешь, Шерлок?

— Эксперимент, — Шерлок раздраженно скидывает нелепую рубашку на кушетку. Джон несколько секунд завороженно смотрит на андроида в нижнем белье, поражаясь естественности каждой линии — словно настоящий человек из плоти и крови, а потом отворачивается, неловко кашлянув. — Что? — Шерлок смотрит на него через плечо, вновь надевая на себя свой костюм. — Что за непрофессионализм, доктор Уотсон? Разве вы не наблюдаете частично обнаженных пациентов каждый день? — снова эта насмешка в голосе, которая вынуждает Джона раздражаться и смущаться одновременно.

— Не надо сравнивать тех, кто действительно нуждается в моей помощи, с тем, кому просто нечем заняться, кроме того, чтобы доставать меня, — Джон недовольно смотрит на Шерлока, но тот только фыркает, застегивая маленькие пуговки на рубашке. Его надменность раздражает еще сильнее.

Но зато теперь Джон хотя бы понимает, почему Дориан так усмехнулся, когда отдал ему карту. Требуется несколько секунд, чтобы отрешиться от собственных эмоций и снова обрести спокойствие, но ему все же удается вновь посмотреть на Шерлока без желания вскрыть его череп, чтобы раскромсать всю электронную начинку гения.

— И все же, что привело тебя ко мне через три дня после внезапного исчезновения? — Джон скрещивает руки на груди, а Шерлок сжимает губы, пока считывает его эмоции.

— Проанализировал? — он выгибает бровь, пока застегивает манжеты рубашки и накидывает пиджак на широкие плечи.

Джон не сглатывает слюну, потому что не может отвести глаз от процесса облачения.

— Конечно, это были дни божественного спокойствия. Никакого высокомерного, надменного, невоспитанного, гениального андроида.

— О, ты считаешь меня гениальным. Это мило, — Шерлок улыбается, а Джон лишь тяжело вздыхает. — Извини, Лестрейд звонит, — он демонстрирует вибрирующий телефон, который достает из кармана, и отворачивается, отвечая на звонок. — Я в Бартсе. Что? — Он вновь оборачивается и смотрит на Джона внимательным взглядом, продолжая слушать. — Я приеду с Джоном. Нет. Да. Не обсуждается, — в его голосе прорезается сталь. — И не пускай к месту происшествия Андерсона.

— Ты в курсе, что должен сначала спросить меня, хочу ли я с тобой куда-то ехать? — Джон выгибает бровь, а Шерлок недоуменно хмурится:

— Зачем? У тебя нет пациентов, бумажная работа выполнена, Дориан перенаправит все вызовы на другого дежурного терапевта.

— Я не говорил о _возможности_ поехать. Я говорил о _желании_ ехать с тобой. Это разные вещи, — Джон смотрит на него пристально, все еще выгнув бровь.

— Но ведь я даже не успел рассказать, что произошло.

— Шерлок, я врач. Не детектив.

— Документы, которые подготовил для тебя Дориан, говорят об обратном. — Шерлок вновь утыкается в телефон, быстро набирая текст или команды, и не замечает ошарашенного взгляда Джона. — Подборка классификаций различных моделей андроидов с момента их изобретения. Эволюция создания искусственного интеллекта. Мне нужно продолжать? Потому что у нас мало времени, Андерсон затопчет все улики, Джон, быстрее, пожалуйста.

— Ты любопытный сукин сын, сующий нос не в свое дело.

— Это… восхищение? Я слышу восхищение в твоем голосе, — Шерлок отрывается от телефона и, сощурившись, рассматривает Джона.

— Ты упустил самое важное, Шерлок, — Джон закатывает глаза, когда тот недоуменно хмурится. — Нельзя лезть в чужие документы, притворяться человеком, чтобы попасть на прием к врачу, и нельзя заставлять кого-то поступать так, как он не хочет.

— Но ты хочешь. Тебе же скучно здесь, я вижу это. Поедешь со мной — я отвечу на три твоих любых вопроса.

— Ты не отстанешь, правда? — Джон обреченно вздыхает, а Шерлок отрицательно мотает головой. — Ладно, но с Лестрейдом будешь разбираться сам.

— Уже. Поторопись, такси нас ждет.

Он быстрым шагом выходит из кабинета, прихватив свое пальто, а Джон, еще раз вздохнув, следует за ним. Когда он предупреждает Дориана о своем уходе, Шерлок уже ждет его у лифта, нетерпеливо постукивая пальцами по металлической двери, но ничего не говорит, только смотрит ехидным взглядом.

— Так что там за дело? — Джон натягивает свою куртку и хлопает по карманам, проверяя наличие бумажника.

— Увидишь, — Шерлок повязывает шарф на шею, а Джон завороженно следит за движениями его пальцев и хмурится, когда до него доходит ответ:

— Шерлок, это как минимум невоспитанно.

— О, теперь ты будешь мне рассказывать о воспитании? — он смотрит на Джона с любопытством. — Ты такой интересный. На первый взгляд, самый обычный, далеко не самый умный, просто бывший военный врач. Но при этом есть в тебе интрига.

— Я не позволю себя вскрыть, если что, — Джон скрещивает руки на груди.

— Интересно. Ты проигнорировал то, что обычные люди считают оскорблениями. Джон, может, хотя бы дашь вскрыть свой череп? — Шерлок склоняет голову набок и буквально умоляет взглядом.

— Человеческие органы — не предмет для шуток, — Джон выходит из лифта первым, а Шерлок притормаживает. — И даже не думай меня как-то усыпить ради этого. Мы не настолько близко знакомы. — Он договаривает и только потом вспоминает, что вообще-то должен быть осторожнее с андроидами. Особенно с тем, который только что высказал желание вскрыть его. Но почему-то он лишь хочет следовать за Шерлоком, ощущая любопытство.

— Какой срок для тебя будет достаточным? — Шерлок лавирует между пациентами в холле больницы, пока Джон ошарашенно застывает на месте, чтобы рвануться следом через несколько мгновений.

— Никакой, Шерлок. Если человек живой, ты не можешь его вскрыть ради эксперимента, — Джон почти испытывает когнитивный диссонанс оттого, что ему вообще приходится объяснять подобное.

Шерлок поджимает губы и садится в такси, дожидается, пока Джон сядет рядом, говорит, глядя на него в упор:

— Ладно, а если это только что умерший человек? Тогда можно? В течение пяти минут, скажем.

Джон замечает обалдевший взгляд водителя в зеркале и улыбается виновато, прежде чем снова повернуться к Шерлоку и прошипеть:

— Нельзя! Господи, я точно должен поговорить с Лестрейдом о твоем невероятном отношении к живым людям. Или с тем засранцем с зонтом. Это просто неприемлемо, в андроидах должно быть заложено уважение к человеческой жизни.

Шерлок дергает головой и щурится:

— Засранца с зонтом. Почему ты так сказал?

В этот момент такси останавливается, и Джон отвлекается на оплату, а Шерлок выходит из машины и нетерпеливо сверлит его взглядом:

— Ну?

— На прошлой неделе меня увезли за городскую черту на какой-то заброшенный склад. Там был самодовольный и лощеный засранец с зонтом, который угрожал убить меня, если я не перестану пытаться стереть тебе память, — Джон озирается по сторонам, замечая нескольких зевак у желтых лент полицейского оцепления.

— Майкрофт, — шипит Шерлок недовольно, а потом вновь смотрит на Джона. — Но ты не испугался. Почему? По статистике, каждый второй городской житель в такой ситуации испугался бы. А ты был только раздражен, а потом и разозлен.

— Меня лишили пинты пива после тяжелого рабочего дня. Увезли черт знает куда и угрожали смертью. Из-за тебя. Естественно, я злился, — Джон хмыкает, словно уже давно привык к угрозам в свой адрес. Шерлок смотрит на него странным взглядом и выпаливает:

— Хотя бы исследование мозга, Джон. Пожалуйста.

— Что? Нет, Шерлок. Я уже сказал. Я не лабораторная крыса, и прекрати об этом спрашивать. — Джон шагает к ограждению, где видит макушку Лестрейда, и Шерлоку ничего не остается, как последовать за ним.

— Лестрейд, ты ничего не рассказал по телефону, что здесь? — Шерлок нетерпеливо поднимает ленту и проходит на место преступления, Джон же застывает у периметра и демонстративно кашляет. — Серьезно? Я же сказал, ты со мной, Джон. Хватит тянуть время, там же ждет неизвестное интересное преступление, — он выделяет последние слова, а Джон закатывает глаза и пролезает под лентой.

— Шерлок, можно тебя на секунду, — Лестрейд кивает Джону, но хмурится, стоит ему перевести взгляд на Шерлока. — Сейчас.

Джон отводит взгляд в сторону и старательно не слушает, как Лестрейд отчитывает Шерлока, но какие-то обрывки разговора все равно долетают до него. А от последней фразы ему вообще становится неловко — не стоило идти на поводу у Шерлока, как бы ни хотелось вновь ощутить приток адреналина в крови:

— Я нарушаю правила из-за тебя, засранец. Так что будь паинькой. — Лестрейд проводит пальцами по седым волосам и вздыхает, переводя взгляд с Шерлока на Джона. Кажется, даже он сам понимает, что Шерлок проигнорирует все его просьбы.

— Если ты забыл, мы находимся на месте преступления, и ты до сих пор не рассказал мне, что произошло. — Шерлок нетерпеливо шагает в сторону перевернутой машины, а Лестрейд с Джоном переглядываются и идут следом.

— Автомобиль потерял управление. Водитель погиб, больше никто не пострадал. — Лестрейд едва успевает остановиться, когда Шерлок резко тормозит и оборачивается к нему:

— Ты вызвал меня только из-за дорожно-транспортного происшествия? Я думал, что хотя бы с этим ты способен справиться самостоятельно, — он сжимает губы, будто обдумывает гадость, которую скажет дальше, но Джон его обрывает:

— А что в этом такого необычного? Почему вас вызвали сюда? — он игнорирует язвительное фырканье Шерлока.

— Необычен водитель. Раз уж вы здесь, может, взглянете? — Лестрейд указывает на левое переднее сидение, откуда как раз достают изувеченное тело. — Шерлок, тебе тоже стоит на это взглянуть.

Джон подходит ближе и понимает, что это андроид: в зияющих ранах видна электронная начинка, а вместо крови на асфальт вытекает охлаждающая жидкость.

— Очередной вышедший из строя андроид. _Скука_. — Шерлок оказывается слишком близко к Джону, и тот вздрагивает от неожиданности, хоть и слышит в голосе целый коктейль эмоций: возмущение, обиду, близкую к личному оскорблению.

Джон хлопает себя по карманам куртки, а потом оборачивается на голос Лестрейда.

— Возьмите, — тот протягивает Джону латексные перчатки.

Шерлок рядом вздыхает преувеличенно тяжко.

— Если тебе так скучно, ты можешь ехать обратно в Бартс. — Джон осторожно осматривает тело, хотя это и не его непосредственные обязанности.

— Обычный правительственный андроид, это же элементарно. Сгорел процессор, отказали системы управления, машина перевернулась, дело закрыто. Все еще _скука_ , — Шерлок очень напоминает Джону маленького ребенка, который получил тарелку брокколи вместо куска пиццы, но это становится неважно, когда он поворачивает голову андроида набок:

— Смотри сюда, зануда, — он стирает пальцем вытекшую смазку и отгибает эластичное ухо, чтобы Шерлоку было видно небольшое клеймо за ушной раковиной.

— Хм, — Шерлок садится рядом с ним и отстраняет Джона в сторону, делая это на удивление осторожно. — Это неизвестная мне серия, — он проводит пальцами по коже, нажимая на скулы. — Интересно. Я уже видел эту отметку.

— Смотри, — Джон приподнимает веко андроида. — Я никогда не встречал ничего подобного.

— Радужная оболочка карего цвета. Это точно не правительственный андроид.

— И не военный. Ты сказал, что уже видел подобный символ. На андроидах? — Джон поднимается на ноги и стягивает перчатки. Шерлок продолжает осмотр, игнорируя его вопрос. — Лестрейд, откуда вы узнали, что здесь будет это?

— Ему сообщили. Точнее ему сказали не ехать сюда, но указание опоздало, не правда ли? — Шерлок внимательно смотрит на Лестрейда, хотя мгновение назад не мог отвлечься на Джона. Чертов ублюдок.

— Если ты будешь продолжать говорить загадками, я тебя вырублю. Уверен, здесь не найдется даже свидетелей этому, ведь ты со всеми ведешь себя отвратительно. Готов поспорить, что они тебя терпеть не могут. Особенно когда ты упражняешься в дедукции на них, — Джон уверен, что слышит одобрительные возгласы со стороны офицеров, но строгий взгляд Лестрейда пресекает их на корню.

— Слишком много слов для человека, который ходит в безвкусных свитерах и не ценит хорошее отношение, — Шерлок хмыкает, а Джон думает, что это была одобрительная ухмылка. А потом думает, что слишком низко пал, раз может различить _одобрение_ в отношении андроида к нему.

— Я не очень люблю это признавать, но Шерлок действительно прав, — Лестрейд закатывает глаза, стоит Шерлоку фыркнуть:

— Как и всегда.

— Мне позвонили и сказали, что это не мое дело, но патрульные уже выехали, и вот мы здесь. Вероятно, нам все равно придется убраться отсюда, но мне интересно послушать ваше мнение.

Джон снова переводит взгляд на изувеченное тело и отмечает мелочи, ускользнувшие раньше:

— Это кустарная работа. Не потоковая. Видно, с какой любовью рисовали тело, мышцы. Я видел слишком много андроидов, которые созданы на конвейере. Этот точно не такой.

— Отлично, Джон. Верная мысль, но я думал, ты копнешь глубже, — Шерлок поднимается на ноги и отбрасывает перчатки в сторону. — Итак, где Майкрофт? — он поворачивается к Лестрейду, который смотрит на него усталым взглядом.

— Уже здесь. И был бы признателен, если бы вы не распространялись об увиденном здесь. Это касается всех, джентльмены.

Джон поворачивается на звук знакомого голоса и не может скрыть своего удивления:

— Засранец с зонтом! Вы-то что здесь забыли? — Он удостаивается быстрого взгляда и вопросительно изогнутой брови:

— Могу задать вам аналогичный вопрос, доктор Уотсон, — Майкрофт — Джон считает, что это имя вполне подходит лощеному и напыщенному индюку, — крепче сжимает рукоять длинного зонта. — Инспектор, я же просил вас отозвать людей. Это дело находится вне вашей юрисдикции.

— Впервые в жизни ты опоздал. Неловко вышло, не правда ли? — Шерлок подходит к нему вплотную, но Майкрофт лишь поджимает губы.

— Вы давно знакомы? — Джону кажется, он начинает догадываться, что Майкрофт не просто хозяин Шерлока, но и, возможно, приложил руку к созданию интеллектуальной начинки — уж слишком много сходных черт.

— Какой поразительный вывод, доктор Уотсон, и совершенно верный, — Майкрофт смотрит на него с нечитаемым выражением на лице, а Джон стискивает зубы и думает, что ему больше всего хочется сделать — ударить Майкрофта или отчитать. Только Шерлок успевает отреагировать первым:

— Воздержись от своих привычных штучек, Майкрофт. И не смей больше угрожать Джону. — Джон удивленно смотрит на Шерлока, не уверенный, что ему стоит чувствовать себя благодарным.

— Как быстро ты стал… верным, Шерлок. Только я не собираюсь слушать тебя в вопросах, касающихся государственной безопасности.

— О, теперь я вдруг являюсь подобным вопросом? Как мило, это подарок на Рождество?

Джон переводит недоуменный взгляд с одного на другого и даже не знает, как остановить их перепалку, чтобы не попасть под перекрестный огонь. Выход находит Лестрейд:

— Если вы не забыли, у нас тут первый андроид с карими глазами.

— Как я и говорил, инспектор, вам не следовало здесь находиться. Этими делами уже занимаются наши люди, — Майкрофт снисходительно улыбается Лестрейду, а Джон чувствует себя немного растерянным, потому что последние слова до него доходят очень долго.

— Делами? — Джон пытливо смотрит на Майкрофта, а тот отвечает недоуменным взглядом. — Вы сказали — делами? Это не первый подобный случай? — Майкрофт кривится так, будто у него внезапно заболел зуб. — И никто об этом не знает, потому что это, видимо, государственная тайна? — Джон чувствует, что он не может толком дышать от подступающих эмоций, грозящих смести его своей волной. Кажется, ему хочется истерично рассмеяться.

— Вы совершенно правы, доктор. Это пятый случай. — Майкрофт переводит взгляд на Шерлока, внезапно решившего откашляться. — Что-то не так?

— На самом деле восьмой, — Джон видит помрачневшее лицо Майкрофта, но отмечает, что тот не спорит с Шерлоком, а Лестрейд рядом вообще впадает в шок. Только Шерлок улыбается довольно.

— Почему ты так радуешься тому, что какой-то ненормальный клепает непонятных андроидов, неотличимых от человека? — Джон пытается не скривиться, когда до него доходит, что теперь он вообще не сможет доверять окружающим, пока не пустит им кровь, чтобы проверить.

— О, Джон, ты ошибаешься. Их можно довольно легко отличить от людей. И почему ты говоришь, что их создает ненормальный? Одинокий? Может быть. Но он совершенно нормален. И в этом его прелесть. — Шерлок счастливо смеется. — Это даже лучше убийства. Это же так восхитительно!

Джон с трудом удерживает на лице нейтральное выражение, потому что совершенно не разделяет энтузиазма Шерлока.

— Доктор Уотсон, раз вы теперь в курсе происходящего, то я хотел бы попросить стать на время напарником Шерлока в решении данного вопроса, — Майкрофт игнорирует его недоумение, постукивая зонтом по асфальту.

— Вы в курсе, что я врач? — Майкрофт кивает. — Что у него и так есть напарник? — Очередной кивок. — И вас это не смущает? — Отрицательное качание головой. — Лестрейд, вас это тоже не напрягает? Вас хотят оставить без напарника? — Лестрейд остается также глух к раздражению Джона, что злит его еще больше.

— Он все равно появляется рядом со мной, только когда ему это нужно. Вы должны были заметить, что он весьма самостоятельная модель, — Лестрейд пожимает плечами; очевидно, что его больше заботит необходимость предоставления отчетов по этому делу. А Джон все сильнее закипает:

— Почему вы все ему так потакаете, черт возьми? Он всего лишь андроид. Да, гениальный, но это же не повод, — он всплескивает руками, а Шерлок смеривает его надменным взглядом:

— Они знают, каков я в деле. И сейчас мне нужен ты. Я определенно точно не справлюсь без тебя, Джон.

— Это самая паршивая попытка манипуляции на моей памяти, Шерлок, — Джон чувствует, как начинает болеть голова, и сжимает виски пальцами. — Сначала мне говорили перестать искать встречи с тобой, а теперь я должен стать твоей тенью?

— Партнером, Джон, — Шерлок поправляет его с некоторым недовольством, будто не может понять, почему так сложно согласиться, а Джон не может подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить нормально, но почти уверен, что от него так легко не отвяжутся.

— У меня ведь нет выбора, — он даже не спрашивает, а обреченно утверждает, и Майкрофт кивает в подтверждение. — Ладно, черт с вами. Я помогу тебе распутать дело, хотя я даже не представляю себе, как должен это делать. — Он поворачивается к Шерлоку с истеричным смешком. — Но думать забудь о вскрытии моего черепа. Или я все отменю.

— Ты мог попросить намного больше, Джон. Майкрофт бы выполнил любое твое требование, — Шерлок выглядит так, словно ни секунды не сомневался в согласии Джона, и за это его хочется ударить.

Кажется, подобное желание уже воспринимается как данность, к которой Джон скоро привыкнет. Хотя пока оно остается лишь желанием, то нет никаких проблем.

— Плевать.

Джон уходит к лентам ограждения, проскальзывая под одной из них, и чеканит шаг. Дело делом, но ему все равно, потому что его ждут в клинике. Тем более Шерлок прекрасно знает, как его найти. На следующей улице он замечает машину, на которой его впервые увозили общаться с Майкрофтом. Антея все так же стоит рядом с дверью, печатая что-то в своем телефоне. Он подходит ближе:

— Добрый день.

Она поднимает на него взгляд, но в нем нет ни капли узнавания, словно она удалила воспоминания о нем сразу же, как он вышел из машины, и, возможно, так оно и есть.

— Мы с вами виделись недавно. Вы советовали мне беспокоиться о своей жизни.

— О, — вот теперь она начинает вспоминать и улыбается приветливо. Хочет что-то сказать, но Джон не дает ей и шанса — последний раз ее сарказм оставил неприятное послевкусие:

— Умница.

И уходит дальше по улице, вновь ощущая глухое раздражение. Причем в большей степени он злится на себя, потому что только идиот мог согласиться на подобное предложение. А он никогда не считал себя идиотом.

С другой стороны — андроиды с карими глазами. Джон считает своим долгом помочь найти их создателя. Слишком неуютно осознавать, что теперь он должен беспокоиться еще и по этому поводу. Словно его фобии было недостаточно.

Ему точно необходимо посетить психотерапевта.

***

За эти несколько часов в больнице ничего не поменялось, зато Дориан выглядит удивленным, когда видит Джона:

— Мне сообщили, что ты уже не вернешься сегодня. Я перенаправил всех пациентов к другим врачам.

— Значит, займусь картами утреннего приема. — Джон убирает куртку в шкаф, закрывая дверцу с большим усилием, чем требуется. Его глухое раздражение никуда не делось, особенно когда Дориан напомнил о том, что все было решено давным-давно.

— Я их уже обработал, Джон, — Дориан останавливается рядом с Джоном и кладет ладонь на его плечо — видимо, в попытке поддержать, но для Джона это словно красная тряпка для быка. — Не расскажешь, что произошло? Ты слишком напряжен, даже с учетом психологических проблем.

— Ты же гений, вот сам и расскажи, — Джон отступает назад, восстанавливая нужную ему дистанцию.

— Я не думаю, что это то, чего ты хочешь на самом деле. Если ты позволишь, я вколю тебе легкое успокоительное, и мы поговорим.

Джон смеется искренне, хоть и немного напряженно:

— Дориан, да я в здравом уме никогда не позволю андроиду сделать мне инъекцию чего угодно. Спасибо, уже обжигался на этом, больше не хочу. Так что я лучше отправлюсь домой. Мне все равно организовали отпуск, я же правильно понял?

Дориан хмурится, а на его коже отражаются ярко-голубые отметки — он обрабатывает какой-то запрос, и Джон терпеливо ждет.

— Я был уверен, что это твое заявление я получил. Но сейчас я не могу отследить источник. По всем документам ты в бессрочном отпуске с сохранением места и оплаты с сегодняшнего утра. Если это не твоя инициатива, то чья? — Дориан склоняет голову набок и внимательно рассматривает Джона.

— За последние несколько недель я уяснил, что некоторые вопросы должны остаться без ответов. И дело даже не в угрозах оказаться на дне Темзы. — Он скалится в ответ на непонимающий взгляд Дориана — Ты не хочешь этого знать, поверь мне. Но некоторые люди, занимающие скромное положение в британском правительстве, решили, что я должен быть в другом месте.

— Если тебя заставили согласиться на что-то силой, ты можешь обратиться в Скотланд-Ярд… — Дориан замолкает, когда Джон смеется. — Почему ты смеешься?

— Потому что ты говоришь правильные вещи, но это слишком наивно для реального мира. Иногда ты соглашаешься добровольно, потому что альтернативы просто нет, — Джон едва удерживается от похлопывания по плечу, а Дориан молчит. — Просто постарайся не болтать о том, что я тебе сказал. И позаботься о Молли.

— Расскажи мне все, Джон. Я уверен, что могу тебе помочь. — При виде такого неподдельного, но при этом _ненастоящего_ беспокойства Дориана Джон даже успокаивается.

Он ощущает смирение и теперь хочет, только чтобы вопрос с этим делом поскорее закрылся и можно было забыть о Шерлоке и всем остальном как о страшном сне.

— Мне пора. Помни о заряде батареи — нам же не нужны эмоциональные срывы, правда? — Джон достает куртку из шкафа, но теперь дверь прикрывает аккуратно. Он забирает материал, который подготовил для него Дориан, и выходит из кабинета.

Все же он считает, что потратил время не зря. По крайней мере, теперь он гораздо спокойнее, чем был, когда покидал место преступления. Он ухмыляется — будто к психотерапевту сходил.

***

Джон пользуется ясной погодой и решает прогуляться домой пешком — не так часто он свободен днем, и тем более не часто на улице в этот момент светит солнце. Только вместо расслабления он занят обдумыванием происходящего и возможных последствий его согласия.

Ему кажется странным, что Шерлок вцепился в него, словно бульдог, а остальные не стали одергивать, а присоединились к давлению. Внутри снова бурлит возмущение и недовольство Майкрофтом и Лестрейдом, которые пошли у Шерлока на поводу, а Майкрофт вообще отправил Джона в отпуск без его ведома.

Вся эта ситуация отчетливо отдает наигранностью, словно кому-то понадобилось, чтобы Джон был рядом с Шерлоком и оставался там же в дальнейшем. Он переходит дорогу, замечая нескольких андроидов рядом с постовыми машинами на площади — те сверкают лазурными символами на коже лица едва ли не ярче светофоров, а Джон мысленно сравнивает их цвет с глазами Шерлока — слишком яркие, слишком пронзительные, словно даже такой мелочью дают понять, что они искусственные, не люди. Глаза Шерлока же намного светлее, намного прозрачнее. Кажется, что эта старая модель делалась более похожей на обычного человека, поэтому и сам Шерлок иногда ухитряется обмануть все чувства Джона, несмотря на его психологическую травму.

Только сейчас он напряжен как струна и смотрит по сторонам внимательнее, словно прикидывает, может ли кто-то из окружающих людей быть андроидом с глазами не голубого цвета. Сразу становится понятно, насколько Джон привык к стабильности, обеспеченной правительством. Он до сих пор с холодком по спине вспоминает рассказы его родителей о событиях их юности, когда в одной из африканских стран появилась очень заразная вирусная инфекция, распространившаяся по ближайшим государствам, а потом и по всему миру. В рекордно короткий срок развитые страны получили необходимую вакцину, и смогли обойтись малой кровью — погибло не более десяти миллионов человек.

Жуткая цифра для Джона, но действительно небольшая цена за возможность задавить в зародыше серьезное заболевание, способное приобрести, по худшим прогнозам, размах черной оспы. И сейчас вакцинация обязательна для всех, включая младенцев. Небольшой недостаток — из-за нее в организме каждого повышается уровень меланина. Постепенно мир лишился голубоглазых людей вместе с очередной смертельной болезнью, а государства заполнили освободившуюся нишу андроидами с яркими лазурными глазами.

И если бы не появился некто, решивший поменять существующий порядок, все было бы хорошо. А сейчас Джон вынужден помогать Шерлоку, пусть и далек от сыскного дела. Очередной приступ раздражения накрывает его в квартале от квартиры, потому что мозг представляет картины, отличные от привычной деятельности Скотланд-Ярда. Однако воображение хотя бы не наряжает его в костюм горничной, что будет подавать Шерлоку чай и смахивать пыль с книжных полок метелкой. Он фыркает вслух, пугая неожиданным звуком какую-то женщину, и тут же извиняется, хотя настороженность из ее взгляда никуда не пропадает.

Джон притормаживает у магазина напротив его дома, но, кажется, в холодильнике осталась половина порции со вчерашнего ужина, а молоко не кончается никогда, и он переходит улицу, посмотрев по сторонам. Его не смущает закрытая не на замок дверь — хозяйка постоянно так делает, — и он спокойно поднимается на свой этаж.

Мгновение он озирается недоуменно — может, это не его квартира? — но дверь все так же приоткрыта, а из гостиной слышен шум новостного канала. Джон сжимает пальцы на связке ключей, перехватывая ее на манер ножа, и сглатывает слюну. Он напряженно вглядывается в сумрак квартиры, когда тихо открывает дверь и скользит внутрь. Хочется выругаться на свою привычку зашторивать окна, но потом он замечает темный силуэт у его рабочего стола за открытым ноутбуком. Джон видит только спину вора и подходит к нему медленно, он уверен, что его ничто не выдает, но слышит самодовольный голос:

— День рождения сестры, серьезно, Джон?

— Твою мать, — Джон выдыхает: с одной стороны, расслабившись, а с другой — от желания убивать перед глазами вспыхивают кровавые пятна. — Ты вообще понимаешь, что это частная собственность?

— Ты сейчас говоришь о ноутбуке? Потому что если да, то ты должен был придумать пароль посложнее, — Шерлок поднимается со стула и поворачивается к Джону лицом, глядя на него с высокомерием. — Тебя слишком долго не было, мне стало скучно через минуту после того, как я вскрыл замок.

Джон считает до десяти, до боли сжимает пальцы на бедре в надежде, что это поможет ему отвлечься, а затем считает еще до двадцати. Даже зажмуривается — вдруг все происходящее сон, но потом снова открывает глаза, Шерлок стоит перед ним, рассматривая его с интересом естествоиспытателя.

— Ты хоть представляешь, каково мне сейчас? — Джон делает несколько глубоких вдохов, когда Шерлок слегка хмурится. — Я убить тебя готов. Больше того — я был готов убить тебя, даже пока еще не знал, что это ты.

— Вряд ли у тебя бы это получилось, Джон. Всех твоих навыков не хватит, чтобы вывести меня из строя. — Шерлок улыбается ему снисходительно, будто Джон не был на войне, а ведь он убивал людей. Как говорится, случались и плохие дни. — И даже если бы ты успел выхватить зонтик из подставки в прихожей, или добраться до пистолета в спальне, или до ножа в кухне, то все равно не сумел бы мне нанести серьезных повреждений.

— Я прекрасно знаю, как устроены андроиды. А ты недооцениваешь меня, — Джон выплевывает слова сквозь стиснутые челюсти, мечтая, чтобы под рукой оказалось что-нибудь тяжелое, чем можно было бы приложить Шерлока.

— Что ты, ни в коем случае, Джон. Иначе зачем бы мне нужен был такой партнер? — Шерлок издевается над ним, и они оба это знают, как и то, что Джон спустит подобное, будучи неконфликтным. Никто не говорит, что он забудет это, но сейчас скорее все обойдется мысленной дракой.

— К слову говоря, я понятия не имею, зачем тебе вообще нужен партнер. Неужели Лестрейд недостаточно тобой восхищается? — Джон опирается на комод, сжимая пальцы на твердом дереве, почему-то снова вспоминает тот короткий промежуток, когда после ранения в плечо вдобавок получил и психосоматическую хромоту и не мог обойтись без трости.

— Лестрейд? А, Гейвин. Скучно, — Шерлок отмахивается от него легким движением ладони, а Джон недоуменно хмурится:

— Грег.

— Возможно. Я это стер. Ненужная информация, — Шерлок сверкает глазами, но желание врезать ему никуда не исчезает.

— Ты стер имя своего напарника, того, кого должен защищать ценой своей жизни, но не захотел стереть информацию о нападении на меня. Ты в курсе, что ты ненормальный?

— Джон, ты теряешь мысль. Важно не то, что я стер или оставил в своей памяти. Важно дело, которое нам досталось. Загадка, Джон!

— Если ты еще раз вломишься в мой дом, я откажусь с тобой сотрудничать, — Джону кажется очень важным донести до Шерлока эту мысль.

— Хм, это глупое заявление для человека, чей замок открывается столь элементарно.

— Ты понял, Шерлок? — Джон скрипит зубами. — Подобное поведение неприемлемо!

— Ты не должен быть таким скучным, — Шерлок морщится недовольно. — Ладно, никаких взломов. Только теперь мы можем заняться делом? Андроиды с карими глазами и нелицензионным программным обеспечением, помнишь?

— Не уверен, что ты услышишь, даже если я откажусь, — Джон наконец разжимает пальцы и недовольно отмечает светлые царапины на дереве комода.

— Исключено! Нам нужно осмотреть тела, а Майкрофт обещал прислать всю необходимую информацию. — Шерлок проносится к выходу, пафосно взмахнув полами пальто, а Джон лишь закатывает глаза и следует за ним:

— Может, скоро желание тебя убить ослабеет?

— Сомневаюсь, — Шерлок оборачивается на мгновение и усмехается сумасшедше, тут же завораживая Джона.

Ему даже приходится ущипнуть себя и напомнить, что любые близкие отношения между людьми и андроидами запрещены законом. Даже если андроид ведет себя как человек. Наглый, самоуверенный и гениальный человек. Именно такой, кто нужен Джону для того, чтобы дышать полной грудью.

Черный автомобиль, припаркованный напротив входной двери в дом Джона, не вызывает у него опасений ровно до момента, когда его задняя дверь распахивается приглашающе. Шерлок раздраженно фыркает и залезает в салон, и Джону не остается ничего другого, как полезть за ним, недоуменно хмурясь.

— Когда ты говорил, что пришлешь информацию, я думал, это будет Антея, — Шерлок устраивается удобнее на сидении и недовольно смотрит на бесстрастного Майкрофта.

Джон только устало вздыхает:

— Вы вообще занимаетесь чем-то, кроме слежки за ним?

— Шерлок утверждал, что вы умный. Пока что, к сожалению, этого не заметно, — Майкрофт снисходительно улыбается, а Джон мрачнеет, но не успевает никак отреагировать.

— Ты не можешь оскорблять Джона. Если, конечно, хочешь, чтобы я раскрыл это дело. — Шерлок несколько секунд старательно сверлит Майкрофта взглядом, но тот ни в чем не уступает, и Джону приходится вмешаться:

— Девочки, успокойтесь.

Два почти одинаковых пренебрежительных хмыканья удивляют Джона, но в дальнейшей беседе его никто больше не трогает, и он размышляет, насколько это странно — что звуки, издаваемые андроидом, _настолько_ идентичны звукам, издаваемым человеком, который с таким тщанием следит за Шерлоком. Джон же незаметно разглядывает Майкрофта и сравнивает его с Шерлоком, будто на мгновение допускает мысль, что они могли бы оказаться родственниками, будь Шерлок живым.

— … я не собираюсь идти у тебя на поводу. Джон, прекрати, — Шерлок на секунду поворачивается к нему и глядит укоризненно.

— Что? Но я ничего не делал, — Джон вопросительно выгибает брови, он думает, что это замечание о его размышлениях, которые Шерлок как-то сумел прочесть.

— Ты _смотришь_ , это отвлекает; не видишь, я пытаюсь доказать Майкрофту, что он недалекий кретин?

Заметив очередную снисходительную тонкую усмешку на лице Майкрофта, Джон раздраженно отворачивается к окну, не понимая, почему он до сих пор не послал всех к черту. Он растирает пальцами переносицу, вновь раздумывая об особенностях Шерлока. Неужели тот настолько старая модель, что у него отсутствует светодиодная подсветка лицевых индикаторов при обработке срочных запросов?

— Доктор Уотсон.

Джон хмурится на оклик Майкрофта и только потом понимает, что слишком глубоко ушел в собственные мысли — Шерлок уже давно ждет его на улице. Кивнув на прощание (все-таки воспитание не пересилить), он вылезает из салона и озирается по сторонам.

— Куда нас, черт возьми, отвезли?

Джон внимательно рассматривает двухметровый забор со слоем колючей проволоки поверх, дверь без ручки и даже без кнопки вызова, несколько камер наружного наблюдения с отличным обзором на пустынное пространство вокруг. Шерлок смотрит прямо в камеру, словно нетерпеливо ждет, когда уже наконец-то на его появление среагируют.

— Хранилище.

— Хранилище, — Джон повторяет слово так, будто ему мгновенно все стало понятно, а потом понимает, что больше ничего и не дождется от Шерлока. — Так что получается, вы с Майкрофтом, можно сказать, друзья? — а вот теперь он привлек внимание Шерлока и вопросительно выгнул бровь.

— Скорее злейшие враги. И не надо переспрашивать, не заставляй меня сомневаться в своем решении взять тебя с собой, — Шерлок сверкает на него глазами, а Джон ощущает раздражение.

Ну хорошо, что оно снова с ним, а то Джон уж было начал опасаться, что стал привязываться к андроиду. Да еще и такому.

Тут дверь открывается, и Шерлок раздраженно поворачивается к проему, скептически разглядывая худого темноволосого мужчину в футболке и джинсах, который словно испытывает экстаз, находясь так близко к Шерлоку.

— Так это вы Шерлок Холмс, столько о вас слышал. Настоящий SRL! — он улыбается немного нерешительно, будто теряется, хотя Джон допускает мысль, что так оно и есть. — Работаете над новым делом, да?

— Я надеялся, что хотя бы здесь не будет идиотских вопросов. Разве вы не должны сопроводить нас в хранилище? — Шерлок еще раз сканирует его взглядом, а Джон смотрит на происходящее со скептическим недоумением: вроде не прозвучало ни одной грубости, но мужчина выглядит расстроенным. Или подобное впечатление производит его лицо — оно постоянно кривится, будто он вот-вот заплачет.

— Я — Джим, — он совершает еще одну попытку сгладить ситуацию, но Шерлок устало вздыхает:

— Я в курсе, что вы Джим, — и, предвосхищая все вопросы, указывает на бейдж на груди Джима.

— О, точно, — улыбка того дрожит, а Джон отчетливо чувствует раздражение Шерлока, которое становится все сильнее и сильнее.

— Меня зовут Джон Уотсон, я партнер Шерлока. Может, вы все-таки проводите, куда вы должны нас отвести? — Джону кажется уместным вмешаться, и это помогает отрезвить Джима.

Джон уже и сам раздражается от угодливой улыбки, которая не покидает лица внезапного фаната Шерлока. Но они хотя бы наконец-то двигаются с места и проходят на территорию без лишних проволочек.

За забором оказывается несколько двухэтажных корпусов без окон — по крайней мере с тех сторон, что видимы Джону. У входа в каждое здание дежурит несколько человек, провожающих их внимательным взглядом — словно оценивают степень угрозы. Никаких указателей, ничего, что могло бы дать понять, где они вообще очутились. Джим замечает его пристальный интерес:

— Много людей переживает о безопасности своих драгоценностей. Мы гарантируем им сохранность. За определенную стоимость, естественно, — и улыбается цинично. Джон хмурится от неожиданности — будто с Джима на мгновение соскальзывает маска, открывая цепкий ум во взгляде, но образ нерешительного мужчины тут же возвращается, и все проходит.

Джон улыбается вежливо, а Шерлок не обращает внимания на эти слова, хотя его взгляд изучает каждый кирпичик вокруг. Их цель — последний корпус, две стены которого прилегают к забору, если Джон правильно все понимает. Джим прикладывает пропуск к контроллеру и распахивает металлическую дверь, пропуская их вперед. Еще три пропускных пункта — на одном Джиму приходится приложить палец к биометрическому сканеру. Такие предосторожности вызывают у Джона головную боль, потому что лишь затягивают время, которое придется провести здесь. А потом еще и покидать здание тем же путем — вряд ли внезапно найдется аварийный выход, несмотря на технику пожарной безопасности.

Наконец они подходят к последней двери, и Джим с очередной улыбкой пропускает их внутрь. Джон заходит вслед за Шерлоком, замечая Джима, мнущегося у порога, словно не зная, как начать разговор.

— Ваши услуги больше не требуются, — Шерлок рассматривает ряд столов под яркими лампами; Джон почти уверен, что тот близок к экстазу — даже спина будто подрагивает от возбуждения, но он сдерживается и не тянется пальцами к изломанным телам.

Пять столов — и пять тел.

До сих пор Джон еще не присутствовал на вскрытии андроидов, но сейчас, видимо, ему это предстоит. Он напоследок улыбается Джиму, но тот не уходит, а продолжает мяться у двери, закрывшейся с мягким щелчком.

— Чтобы выйти отсюда, так же придется приложить мой палец. Видите, сканер? — он кивает в сторону очередного биометрического сканера, Шерлок фыркает, не обернувшись, и подзывает Джона к себе.

— Найди мне их карты. Их «имена», — а сам натягивает латексные перчатки, которые достает из кармана.

Закатив глаза от приказания, которое Шерлок мог выполнить и сам, Джон проходит мимо каждого стола, собирая папки, лежащие в держателях, как в обычном морге. Он не знает, нравится ли ему эта ассоциация или наоборот, но ему всегда хотелось присутствовать на подобном вскрытии. Если, конечно, для них применимо это понятие.

— Держи, — Джон терпеливо протягивает бумаги, но Шерлок его игнорирует, низко склонившись к первому телу. — Засранец.

— Интересное имя для андроида.

— Это не имя, это ты. Ты засранец. А андроида звали Уилл Труман, — Джон подходит к Шерлоку ближе, через плечо поглядывая на Джима. — Ты уверен, что мы можем открыто говорить при нем?

Шерлок рывком выпрямляется и хмурится, будто выныривая на поверхность из своих расчетов, а потом подходит к голове андроида, внимательно его рассматривая. Он подходит к каждому телу, изучая лица, а Джон следит за ним, пока он не возвращается обратно к Уиллу.

— Ну и?

— Можешь говорить что угодно, Джон. У них нет глаз.

Заинтересовавшись, Джон обходит стол с другой стороны, замечая, что из привычных человеческих глазниц у Уилла торчат только провода.

— Майкрофт постарался?

— Вряд ли он сам снизошел до этого, но если и он, то каким образом, Джон?

— Зонтиком.

— Зонтиком, — Шерлок задумчиво рассматривает Джона, а потом широко улыбается. — И действительно. Хотя скорее не зонтиком, а шпагой, которая спрятана в ручке. — Он вновь склоняется над телом, игнорируя кашель Джима за спиной.

Но Джон смотрит на него, отмечая легкую заинтересованность на лице Джима.

— Когда к нам только доставили этих крошек, мне позволили их поверхностно осмотреть. Глаз уже не было, хотя я бы с удовольствием изучил и их. Но мне не позволили залезть в их прошивку, — Джим проводит пальцами по волосам, будто беспокоится, что Джон с Шерлоком могут подумать о нарушении им правил хранения секретных материалов.

— В вашей компетентности и верности инструкции никто не сомневается. Если не можете рассказать что-то интересное, перестаньте нас отвлекать. — Шерлок игнорирует возмущенный взгляд Джона так же, как и Джима секундой раньше. — Дальше, Джон, как он вышел из строя?

— Сейчас посмотрим. Уилл Труман умер от сердечного приступа в офисе на работе. Здесь написано, что его нашла уборщица, она же вызвала полицию, но вместо полиции приехали, видимо, люди Майкрофта, раз Лестрейд только сегодня узнал. Уилл работал адвокатом по бракоразводным процессам.

— Теперь следующий, — Шерлок разворачивается и изучает другое тело, которое будто пытались сжечь, а Джон открывает нужную папку и читает:

— Джек Райан, кондитер из Барнета, сгорел вместе со своей кондитерской и квартирой над ней. — Джон обходит стол с первым телом и склоняется рядом с Шерлоком. — Видишь, кожа оплавилась, обнажив механизм, но не сгорела. Получается, эта кожа жаростойкая?

— И не только кожа. Сгорели исключительно волосы, все остальное цело. — Шерлок задумчиво обходит стол и поворачивается к следующему. — Дальше!

— Эмбер Волакис, автокатастрофа, грузовик врезался в автобус, забитый пассажирами. Она ехала в нем. Шерлок, я не понимаю, эти отчеты не содержат почти никакой информации. Нет стандартизированных медицинских карт. Ничего. — Джон пролистывает папку за папкой, но везде находит лишь два скупых листа с большим количеством пробелов.

— Именно этим мы и должны заняться. Ты думаешь, я просто так тебя позвал с собой?

— Честно? Именно просто так.

— Ну же, Джон, что за самоуничижение? — Шерлок недовольно цокает языком и идет к следующему столу. — Расскажи мне о нем.

— Шейн Уолш. Его застрелили во время ссоры. В рапорте указано, что он спал с чьей-то женой, и мужу это не понравилось. — Джон хмурится и подходит ближе, разглядывая аккуратное пулевое отверстие в черепе — оказывается, андроидов можно убить так же легко, как и человека, если получится так же пробить укрепленную кость. — Подожди, получается у нас здесь не только _такой_ андроид, но еще и нарушитель закона?

— Приятно понимать, что я не ошибся в оценке твоих умственных способностей. Дальше, Джон. — Тело последней женщины не имеет видимых повреждений, Шерлок смотрит на Джона требовательно.

— Джейн Доу. Явной причины нет. Она просто выключилась в переходе метро и осела на пол. Кто-то из прохожих пытался ее реанимировать, но бесполезно, чего и следовало ожидать. Документов при ней не оказалось. — Джон откладывает папки в сторону. — И что теперь? Мы знаем только имена и место смерти.

Шерлок ухмыляется самодовольно:

— Этого более чем достаточно, Джон, — и снова Джона раздражает снисходительный тон Шерлока, но он не может ничего с этим поделать.

— Когда шарик твоего эго лопнет — позови меня, чтобы мы наконец занялись делом.

— Право, Джон, не стоит так остро реагировать. Все просто — сейчас я возьму несколько образцов у каждой жертвы, проведу необходимые исследования, а ты соберешь все возможные данные об этих пяти. Потом, конечно, придется снова навестить Майкрофта, и мне нужен будет доступ к другим телам, но пока и этого хватит.

Он осторожно собирает образцы в пакеты, пока Джон следит за ним скептическим взглядом: на словах получается все слишком просто, он очень сомневается, что Шерлоку действительно достаточно данных для анализа и поиска неизвестного производителя андроидов, которые смешиваются с толпой обычных людей.

— Кстати, Джим, вы сказали, что вам не дали доступ к их прошивке. У кого вы его запрашивали? — Шерлок хищно смотрит на Джима, мгновенно растерявшегося.

— У своего руководителя. Он сказал, что не моего ума дело. — Джим поджимает тонкие губы, а Джон отчетливо видит, как личина скромного парня вновь соскальзывает с его лица, обнажив жестокость.

— Разумеется. Ну что ж, Джон. Здесь мы закончили, — Шерлок кивает Джону на выход, Джим поспешно прикладывает ладонь к биометрическому сканеру.

Путь до неприметной двери в заборе по периметру они проделывают молча, и только на самой улице Шерлок спохватывается и быстро уходит прочь.

— Шерлок! Куда ты?

— У нас есть дело, Джон. Само себя оно не раскроет. Я свяжусь с тобой позже, — Шерлок даже не оборачивается, а Джон растерянно и зло смотрит ему вслед:

— Засранец чертов. И как его вообще все терпят? И где, черт побери, здесь поймать такси?!

Джон идет в сторону, противоположную той, куда ушел Шерлок, и чертыхается сквозь зубы, пока все же не находит оживленную улицу. Гребаные эгоистичные андроиды с эмоциональным уровнем бетонной стены.


	3. Chapter 3

Вернувшись домой, Джон в первую очередь меняет пароль на ноутбуке, потратив на его выдумку минут двадцать, прежде чем с довольным видом закрыть ноутбук и пересесть на диван. Его ждут документы, подобранные Дорианом, а в свете дела знания о строении и основных системах андроидов должны оказаться весьма полезны. Все-таки он человеческий врач, и от него не будет толка, если он продолжит дальше проводить лишь поверхностный осмотр искусственных кожных покровов. Конечно, Джон не может претендовать на звание лучшего хакера всех времен и вряд ли сумеет взломать начинку этих андроидов, пусть они и лишены государственного программного обеспечения вкупе с системой защиты, но ему не хочется быть обузой Шерлоку.

Такими извилистыми путями он снова возвращается к размышлениям о действительной цели его участия в расследовании. В голове вертятся только какие-то обрывки информации, которых не хватает для составления полной картины, и Джон чертыхается, в пятый раз перечитывая первый абзац в папке. Пора уже ему как-то брать себя в руки и не думать о Шерлоке каждый раз, когда нужно заниматься делом.

Дориан подошел к своей задаче обстоятельно, как и всегда, и помимо классификации андроидов по моделям и структуре он предоставил еще и собственные комментарии об их слабых местах, из-за которых они и были отозваны или отправлены на доработку. Информация, щедро разбавленная картинками для упрощения визуализации, подавалась именно в том виде, в каком ее обычно усваивал Джон, и за одно это Дориан заслуживал похвалы. На секунду Джон даже допускает мысль, что Дориан решил доставить ему удовольствие как другу, но потом встряхивает головой — он уже совсем зациклился на очеловечивании андроидов.

Когда он все же может нормально читать текст, не распыляясь на восторги о своем Дориане, Джон понимает, что эволюция андроидов была столь же существенна, сколь незаметна. С роботов, запрограммированных на самые элементарные функции, со временем обретших искусственный интеллект, до гениальных машин, способных анализировать грандиозные объемы информации. Уже давно стало известно о системе, под «колпаком» которой находится весь мир, но Джон никогда ранее не задумывался о том, насколько сложно было создать нечто подобное, когда технологии не достигли тех высот, что сейчас. А еще он корит себя за то, что не обращал внимания на повсеместную интеграцию андроидов того или иного вида в любую деятельность. Уж ему-то с его психологическим заболеванием стоило быть начеку, но он размяк после возвращения из Афганистана, потерял хватку.

Он стискивает зубы и потирает занывшее вдруг плечо — в подобные моменты старая рана вновь напоминает о себе, как дополнительный фактор, из-за которого он вряд ли скоро сумеет избавиться от своей проблемы. Не так легко перестать опасаться андроидов, когда один из них пытался тебя убить после взлома системы.

Джон доходит в тексте до общей таблицы моделей и не может удержаться от усмешки при виде первого робота с пробным искусственным интеллектом — XJ-9. На вид — девочка-подросток, должна была защищать от террористических угроз крупные города, но сопутствующие разрушения и потери мирных жителей заставили правительство отказаться от данной модели. Хотя Дориан приписал на полях, что у нее просто начался переходный возраст, потому что интеллект соответствовал ее подростковой внешности.

Потом кто-то из ученых вдохновился фильмом «Терминатор» и создал более миролюбивого робота, и даже назвал его так же, как и в кино звали прототип — Т-1. Джон не знает, что пошло не так с этими моделями, а Дориан лишь оставил на полях запись, не подлежащую расшифровке.

Следующие эксперименты были неоднозначными: череда успехов и неудач не позволяла найти идеальную технологию, которую можно было бы использовать повсеместно, пока не появились DRN — Дорианы, ставшие незаменимыми, несмотря на некоторый процент бракованных моделей. Джон с удовлетворением отмечает, что хотя бы где-то его знания “анатомии” андроидов не до обидного скудны, но это скорее из-за того, насколько часто ему приходилось видеть, как его Дориан снимает клапан с груди, например. Что уж говорить о том случае, когда его случайно занесло в их отделение отдыха и подзарядки. Одно дело понимать, что эти андроиды обладают одинаковой внешностью, голосом и чаще всего характером — если уровень батареи не снижен до критического уровня, а другое — столкнуться лицом к лицу с десятками абсолютно идентичных людей на вид. Определенно, не лучший момент в его жизни.

Еще раз пролистав всю имеющуюся информацию, Джон отправляется в душ, чтобы хоть как-то взбодриться — после такого насыщенного дня ему хочется лишь лечь в постель и хорошенько поспать, желательно без кошмаров и назойливых старых версий андроидов во сне, а ведь еще даже вечер толком не наступил.

Джон тупит под струями горячей воды и рассматривает стыки кафельной плитки, когда до него доходит, что в папке Дориана не было ни слова о модели Шерлока. Ни единого упоминания. Но при этом все вокруг выглядели такими осведомленными на его счет, что это кажется Джону странным и требующим разъяснения. Может, модель просто была выпущена в очень ограниченном количестве? Или он оказался настолько раздражающим, что все другие экземпляры были уничтожены с особым цинизмом и чувством глубокого удовлетворения?

Представив ритуальный костер, который мог бы устроить, например, Грег, и советы Шерлока, подсказывающего, как правильно полить его бензином или другим реагентом, гарантирующим сгорание его искусственной плоти, Джон от души смеется. Ему сразу становится как-то легче, он откидывает голову назад и отфыркивается от воды, попавшей в нос. Почему-то он уверен, что Шерлок, даже стоя посреди костра, ухитрился бы всех назвать необразованными глупцами — и вряд ли был бы сильно не прав.

Джона уже даже не смущает, что концентрация мыслей о Шерлоке превышает допустимые лимиты, которые он установил сам себе, когда осознал свою нестандартную адреналиновую зависимость, зиждущуюся еще и на любопытстве. Сейчас это хотя бы забавные мысли, а не раздражающие. Выключив воду, Джон выбирается из душа и несколько мгновений рассматривает свое тело в зеркале, отмечая запавшие щеки и синяки под глазами — пусть ему и не снятся кошмары уже несколько дней, но он все равно долго ворочается и не может заснуть, и вот наглядный результат. Хоть выписывай сам себе успокоительное со снотворным эффектом.

Поленившись вытереться, Джон повязывает полотенце на бедра и выходит раздетым в комнату, слегка поежившись от перепада температур. На паркете остаются следы его мокрых босых ступней, а по шее и позвоночнику с волос стекают мгновенно остывающие капли. Он идет в спальню, чтобы переодеться в домашнюю одежду, но застывает в проходе к гостиной, заметив краем глаза движение там, где его не должно было быть вовсе.

Рефлекторно он прикидывает, что из ближайших предметов можно использовать в качестве оружия, а потом замечает претенциозное пальто на вешалке и шарф, лежащий на краю комода. Желание убивать не проходит, но к нему добавляется глухое раздражение.

— Дверь была закрыта на замок. Знаешь, это такая штука, которая не дает войти в помещение, принадлежащее не тебе, — Джон буравит тяжелым взглядом затылок Шерлока, а потом замечает, что тот вновь копается в его ноутбуке. — Я же поменял пароль. Какого хрена, Шерлок?!

— Твой замок настолько элементарный, что сказать «элементарно» будет моветоном. А пароль «ИдиНаХренШерлок» не является достаточно безопасным, хотя ты получил пару очков за разные по регистру буквы, — Шерлок отмахивается от него небрежным движением ладони — кажется, скоро для Джона этот жест будет словно красная тряпка для быка.

— Просто из интереса — тебя вообще способно что-то остановить? Менее разрушительное, чем ядерная бомба, например. Потому что мне очень хочется сейчас тебя придушить, размозжить твою голову зонтиком, а потом выкинуть на улицу и сказать, что так и было, — Джон скрещивает руки на груди и прислоняется к дверному косяку — так он ощущает себя увереннее, несмотря на полотенце, заменяющее всю одежду.

— Хороший вопрос, Джон. Действительно хороший. — Шерлок поворачивается к нему и проходится от влажных волос до ступней внимательным взглядом. Джон щурится недоуменно, когда замечает отстраненное выражение, сменившее одобряющее. — Зачем ты все же изучаешь структуру давно устаревших андроидов?

Джон немеет, но потом видит папку Дориана рядом с Шерлоком и в нем снова вспыхивает желание убивать.

— Ты когда-нибудь перестанешь совать нос не в свое дело?

— Вероятность подобного минимальна, потому что это мое дело. Джон, ты вовсе не должен чувствовать себя бесполезным. Твои практические навыки, уровень физической подготовки, специфические умения — именно это делает тебя столь привлекательным в моих глазах. А эти данные, — он презрительно кивает на папку, — абсолютно не имеют для нас ценности. Мы столкнулись с андроидами совершенного другого поколения, и пусть основа строения у всех одинакова, но в этих полно сюрпризов, не указанных в обычных спецификациях.

Джон сжимает губы в тонкую линию и делает глубокие вдохи и выдохи; злость постепенно отступает, хотя и не слишком далеко.

— Если бы ты сказал раньше, то у меня было бы нормальное задание, благодаря которому я мог быть полезным, — Джон говорит отрывистыми фразами, а потом замечает пристальный взгляд Шерлока — намного более внимательный, чем при праздном любопытстве, — скользящий по его влажной груди, животу и замерший на дорожке волос, уходящей от пупка к полотенцу. — Почему в этих данных нет информации про тебя?

— Штучное производство, можно сказать, я такой один, — Шерлок немного хмурится, а потом ухмыляется уголком губ. — Что именно тебя интересует, Джон?

— Хм, — Джон тяжело сглатывает, потому что Шерлок все еще пялится на низ его живота, и это странно раздражает. — Если бы ты перестал прожигать меня своим взглядом, мне было бы проще сосредоточиться.

— Я всегда был уверен, что военный врач должен сохранять самообладание в любой ситуации, — его голос приобретает мурлыкающие нотки, которые вызывают волну дрожи у Джона — рефлекторную, он никак не может это проконтролировать.

— Ты можешь издеваться над своей группой поддержки, а меня задевать не стоит, — он сжимает кулаки и очень остро чувствует свою наготу именно теперь, после этого странного обращения Шерлока.

— Ты так и не сказал, что именно тебе интересно, Джон, — Шерлок поднимается на ноги и делает шаг к нему, причем двигается плавно, словно дикий зверь на охоте.

— Прекрати пялиться на мой пах, и тогда мы поговорим, — Джон ощущает себя словно под микроскопом, словно он — объект очередного эксперимента, и это чувство ему совершенно не нравится.

— О, Джон, ты безумно интересный, — в глазах Шерлока разгорается огонь, будто Джон снова подкидывает ему какой-то ребус, нуждающийся в срочной разгадке. — Но если ты настаиваешь… Я добыл у Майкрофта записи с камер наблюдения. Нужно их проанализировать и найти как можно больше деталей.

Джон замечает стопку дисков на журнальном столике и задумчиво покусывает губу:

— Разве ты не можешь их загрузить в систему и запустить дико сложный алгоритм обработки данных?

— Могу, но тогда это будет не так весело. Тем более ты можешь заметить что-то, ускользнувшее от меня. — Шерлок отворачивается и переставляет ноутбук на журнальный столик, а Джона словно отпускает его колдовство. — Теперь ты, наверное, хочешь одеться? Я пока закажу еды, ты голодный. Итальянская или китайская?

Джон уже давно понял, что проще согласиться и сделать, как говорит Шерлок, поэтому просто пожимает плечами и, наконец уйдя в спальню, кричит оттуда:

— Итальянская.

Странное поведение Шерлока лишь раздражает Джона, который не может понять, что вообще происходит: то он идиот, не способный разобраться в «элементарных» вещах, то он интересный. Шерлок ведет себя как человек, который столкнулся с чем-то новым для себя и теперь пробует разные подходы. Вот только он не человек. Хотя из-за отсутствия информации о структуре и программе андроида Джон вполне допускает, что его создали максимально приближенным к человеку. Иногда это сходство стиралось — стоило Шерлоку столкнуться с кем-то из Скотланд-Ярда или просто с людьми, не имеющими влияния на дело, но рядом с Джоном происходили очевидные изменения, которые заметил не только он. Лестрейд, например, буквально сегодня долго переглядывался с Майкрофтом, словно ведя безмолвный разговор.

Одевшись, Джон возвращается в гостиную, где Шерлок ухитрился оккупировать диван, хотя занимает не так много места. Джон смотрит на это невозмутимо и подходит к комоду, выдвигает ящик, в котором лежат разные мелочи и счета.

— Еду от Анджело доставят в течение часа, — Шерлок сидит, сложив пальцы домиком, его взгляд не отрывается от экрана монитора, но Джон все равно ощущает его пристальное внимание. — Я взял на себя смелость сделать заказ на свой вкус.

Бархатистый тон Шерлока лишь сильнее настораживает Джона, и он оборачивается, когда находит необходимое:

— Кто ты, и что ты сделал с Шерлоком Холмсом? — В ответ на откровенно недоуменный взгляд Джон лишь взмахивает руками. — Что все это значит? Сначала ты вломился в мой дом — второй раз за сутки, между прочим, — потом оскорбил меня, но вдруг стал самим ангелом, заботливым и чутким. Это очередная попытка манипулирования, да? — он щурится и пытается выискать на лице Шерлока подтверждение собственных слов, но тщетно.

— Зачем тебе ключи?

— Это не для меня, а для тебя. Чтобы ты прекратил уже взламывать мои замки, а входил как нормальный человек.

— Но я не человек, Джон. И тебе действительно стоит поговорить с домовладелицей о смене замка. Хотя твой поступок достаточно мил.

— А на остальные вопросы ты не собираешься отвечать, не так ли? — Джон подходит ближе и демонстративно опускает связку ключей на стопку дисков, полученных от Майкрофта, а потом теснит Шерлока и садится в угол дивана, упершись ступнями в журнальный столик.

— Я не собираюсь унижать тебя ответами, которые ты и так знаешь, Джон. Тебе просто стоит включить свой мозг и подумать. Это довольно легко, главное — начать, — Шерлок вновь фокусируется на экране ноутбука, а Джон считает до десяти, чтобы успокоиться и удержаться от нанесения тяжелых повреждений надменному ублюдку.

И на следующий час Шерлок замолкает. Он не произносит ни звука, лишь закольцовывает десять минут видео с камеры в переходе, в котором вышла из строя неопознанная Джейн Доу. Если сначала Джон пытается задавать ему какие-то вопросы, смотрит на экран вместе с ним, то потом понимает, что это совершенно бесполезно. Он успевает получить доставленную великолепную еду, съесть ее в одиночестве на кухне, вернуться обратно в гостиную на свое место на диване.

— Где телефон? — Шерлок отмирает так же внезапно, как и замолчал.

— Какой телефон? — Джон вопросительно выгибает бровь, а Шерлок нетерпеливо протягивает ладонь:

— Мой телефон. Я просил тебя подать его мне десять минут назад.

— Я не слышал. Потому что был на кухне, — Джон старается говорить спокойно, но выходит плохо, потому что раскрытая ладонь Шерлока всячески выражает нетерпение; хоть это и физически мало возможно, но он справляется. — Где твой телефон?

— В кармане пальто.

Джон немеет от возмущения, потом серьезно обдумывает перспективу уничтожения Шерлока для спасения остального человечества. К его чести, он лишь слегка повышает голос, а не орет во всю глотку, как ему хочется:

— Тебе слабо поднять свою задницу и дотащить ее до коридора самостоятельно? Серьезно?

— Джон, я занят, и мне нужен телефон, — Шерлок несколько раз сжимает ладонь в кулак и разжимает обратно, но его взгляд все еще сфокусирован на мониторе ноутбука.

— Это совершенно невероятно, — Джон ворчит, но все равно идет к вешалке, долго ищет телефон, как оказалось, запрятанный во внутренний карман, и возвращается к дивану, с силой вкладывая аппарат в пальцы Шерлока.

Плюхнувшись обратно на продавленные подушки, Джон откидывается на спинку дивана, вновь упираясь ступнями в журнальный столик. Он внимательно вглядывается в экран, на котором все тот же переход, полный спешащими по делам людьми, пока Шерлок быстро набирает сообщение.

— Это все еще Джейн Доу? — он удивленно замечает погибшую женщину, достаточно быстро идущую прямо на камеру. На мгновение она поднимает взгляд на глазок камеры и тут же двигается дальше.

Джон смотрит на застывшего Шерлока, продолжающего его игнорировать, и тяжело вздыхает, а потом хмурится, когда взгляд возвращается к экрану:

— Подожди, что это за вспышка? — секундное мерцание изображения, после которого Джейн падает на пол.

— Вспышка? — Шерлок моргает и поворачивается к нему. — Не было там никакой вспышки.

— Шерлок, там была вспышка, Джейн сверкнула глазами и рухнула как подкошенная, ты что?

— Это потому что ты босой! — Шерлок возмущенно взмахивает ладонью, а Джон ошарашенно смотрит на него.

— У тебя, кажется, в голове что-то перегрелось. Может, тебе пора отдохнуть? — он даже не уверен, что это сарказм, потому что действительно переживает за Шерлока, ведущего себя столь странным образом.

— Лучше я один посмотрю записи. Ты делаешь только хуже. Уходи.

— Этой мой дом, — Джон скрещивает руки на груди, понимая, что его спокойствие словно уносит ветром. — Если тебе нужно уединение — вали отсюда. Без моего ноутбука.

— Иди спать, Джон. Почитай. Делай что угодно, только не на этом диване, — Шерлок спихивает его на пол, а Джон от неожиданности даже не успевает дать ему отпор. — И надень носки.

Джон поднимается на ноги, несколько секунд смотрит на свои ступни и шевелит пальцами, а потом пожимает плечами и уходит обратно на кухню. Он не собирается плясать под дудку Шерлока. Особенно когда требования того совершенно лишены здравого смысла.

***

Сквозь неплотно закрытые шторы в комнату проникает тусклый утренний свет, Джон лениво рассматривает потолок — слишком рано для завтрака, но он не спит уже некоторое время, хотя ему и не снились кошмары. Он вообще заснул слишком легко, стоило только коснуться подушки головой. То ли он так устал, то ли все из-за Шерлока, статуей застывшего на его диване в гостиной перед столиком с ноутбуком. Джон встает, когда звенит его привычный будильник, хотя по идее на работу ему не надо, но, может, Шерлок нашел какую-нибудь зацепку, которую им теперь предстоит исследовать.

Набросив на себя халат, он выходит в гостиную, чтобы действительно обнаружить Шерлока в том же положении, в каком тот был, когда Джон ложился спать. Он пожимает плечами и идет на кухню — к ехидным насмешкам он должен быть готов, а они лучше всего усваиваются на сытый желудок. На приготовление нехитрых тостов и чашки чая уходит совсем немного времени, поэтому уже через пятнадцать минут он садится на свободную часть дивана и задумчиво покусывает губу, не зная, стоит ли отвлекать Шерлока от его мыслительной деятельности.

Джон с облегчением замечает, что Шерлок перестал крутить по кругу тот диск с Джейн и переключился на Уилла Трумана. Он даже допускает мысль, что просмотрены все записи, потому что их положение на столе изменилось, словно их отложили в сторону как уже ненужные.

— Ты вообще шевелился ночью? — Джон скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит на него скептически. — Шерлок, ау. Прием. Земля вызывает Шерлока.

— Не уподобляйся Лестрейду. Он тоже любит отвлекать меня, стоит мне только задуматься. Сейчас ночь, почему ты не спишь? — Шерлок даже не переводит на него взгляд, продолжая пялиться в монитор, на котором остановлена пленка из офиса Уилла Трумана.

— Семь утра, у тебя сбились внутренние часы? — Джон обеспокоенно подается ближе, и только теперь Шерлок словно отмирает и переводит на него взгляд:

— Нет. Просто я удалил этот факт. Нам надо идти. — Он поднимается на ноги, а Джон ошарашенно следит за ним взглядом.

— Может, хотя бы дашь мне одеться?

— Быстрее, Джон, — Шерлок нетерпеливо взмахивает рукой, призывая Джона поторопиться, а сам складывает диски в стопку, видимо, чтобы унести их с собой.

Из мелочной вредности Джон переодевается не торопясь, но потом серьезно задумывается, стоит ли ему брать свой незарегистрированный ЗИГ Зауэр с собой.

— Тебе не нужен пистолет, мы едем к Лестрейду. Или к Майкрофту. Нужно больше фактов, — голос Шерлока раздается от входной двери, и Джон идет на звук с удивлением, которое даже не пытается скрыть. — Ты застыл на месте и не мог решить какой-то вопрос. Не о выборе одежды — ты уже был одет, не парфюм, не завтрак. Мы идем расследовать появившиеся зацепки — значит, ты волнуешься о собственной безопасности и о моей тоже, хотя это и бессмысленно, задумался о том, чтобы взять с собой оружие, но в Скотланд-Ярд тебя с ним не пустят, и это только создаст дополнительные проблемы.

Джон молча смотрит на Шерлока, ощущая коктейль слишком противоречивых эмоций, среди которых он различает удивление, восхищение и толику злости — раз его так легко прочитать. Шерлок внимательно разглядывает его лицо, анализируя каждое движение мышц, но ничего не говорит, хотя почему-то Джону кажется, что тот переживает, — глупо, андроидам не свойственны столь человечные эмоции, но все равно он не может удержаться от восторженной усмешки:

— Это было потрясающе!

— Правда? — Шерлок улыбается ему в ответ, а потом мгновенно становится серьезным: — В смысле, это было очевидно, Джон.

Хмыкнув, Джон игнорирует нелепую попытку Шерлока скрыть свое удовольствие от комплимента — уж он-то видел, как ярче засверкали светлые глаза. Эта маленькая деталь кажется ему довольно интригующей, и в который раз Джон жалеет, что Дориан не сумел найти информации о структуре андроидов SRL.

Схватив куртку с вешалки, Джон быстро надевает ее и выходит за Шерлоком, усмехнувшись, когда тот пафосно поднимает воротник пальто. Но он ничего не говорит — достаточно того внимания, которое Джон и так уделяет своеобразной, но привлекательной внешности андроида — существа, к которому ему, по идее, вообще не следует испытывать какого-либо влечения.

Уже в такси, когда Шерлок сосредоточенно разглядывает проплывающий за окном Лондон, Джон позволяет себе снова его рассматривать — хоть это и неприлично по человеческим меркам, но ведь и Шерлок далек от общепринятых норм морали и поведения.

— Ты опять это делаешь, — Шерлок переводит взгляд на Джона, а тот не отводит глаз, пытаясь решить, что сказать в ответ. — Смотришь. Чем ты обеспокоен, Джон?

Джон, какое-то время помявшись, пожимает плечами:

— Не заметил, взял ли ты в итоге ключи от моей квартиры, или в следующий раз я приду — а ты уже высадил дверь и с удобствами устроился на моем диване.

Шерлок тоже молчит, а потом щурится:

— Ты же понимаешь, что я знаю о твоем вранье. Ты слишком прямо встречаешь мой взгляд, вздернул подбородок и сжал кулаки. Это очевидно, но, если ты не хочешь рассказывать, я подожду и сам все узнаю.

Джон поджимает губы и смотрит в окно, а потом вновь нарушает молчание:

— Так что ты заметил на пленках? — Он специально кладет ладони на колени, чтобы показать, что он максимально расслаблен, но Шерлок на это лишь ехидно фыркает.

— Сначала мне надо осмотреть другие тела.

Их такси пробирается по утренним лондонским пробкам, они снова замолкают, а Джон думает о непостоянности Шерлока, который может обжечь сарказмом, тут же довести до бешенства, а потом ухмыльнуться и сказать совершенно нелепый комплимент, который таковым и посчитать можно лишь с большой натяжкой.

— Я пока не знаю точно, но во всем виновата человеческая привязанность. _Любовь_. Это нелепое чувство, которое вызывает другие эмоции — деструктивные, хотя она и сама по себе носит разрушительный характер, — Шерлок задумчиво глядит на людей, спешащих по тротуару, пока они дожидаются зеленого сигнала светофора.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? И при чем здесь наше дело? — Джон недоуменно хмурится.

Шерлок открывает рот и наверняка хочет сказать ему что-то оскорбительное, но потом вздыхает и отмахивается от Джона небрежным взмахом ладони. Пожав плечами, Джон сдерживает свое раздражение: лучше промолчать, чем пытаться отполировать его челюсть собственным кулаком, хуже в любом случае будет хрупкой человеческой кисти, тем более его отвлекает сигнал текстового сообщения.

«Отпуск отпуском, но, надеюсь, ты не бросишь меня в субботу за бранчем?»

Усмехнувшись, Джон набирает ответ Молли и задумывается лишь на какое-то мгновение, чтобы поднять голову и увидеть внимательный взгляд Шерлока:

— Подружка?

— Что? Нет, просто друг. — Джон вновь опускает взгляд в телефон, допечатывает ответ и отправляет его. Он все еще чувствует взгляд Шерлока и вопросительно выгибает бровь, когда снова поднимает голову и убирает телефон в карман куртки.

— Так она у тебя есть? — Шерлок будто выискивает подтверждение своим выводам на лице Джона, когда тот хмыкает:

— Ты мне скажи, ты же гений. Неужели ты до сих пор чего-то обо мне не понял? — Джон не может удержаться от поддразнивания, но Шерлок хмурится в ответ.

— Значит, парень.

От неожиданности Джон закашливается и долго не может прийти в себя. Причем он не понимает, чему именно так сильно удивляется: тому, что гениальный андроид действительно вычислил его предпочтения, или тому, что не постеснялся сказать это вслух.

— Нет у меня ни парня, ни подружки.

— В наше время это нормально, Джон, — Шерлок откидывается на спинку сидения и смотрит на него чуть менее напряженно, будто Джон своей реакцией рассказал ему то, что раньше было неясно.

— Черт побери, я знаю, что это нормально. — Джон делает несколько глубоких вдохов. — Слушай, я не думаю, что мои отношения играют какую-то роль в нашем расследовании…

— Если только ты не будешь отвлекаться, — Шерлок скрещивает руки на груди и щурится.

— Просто признай, что не хочешь меня ни с кем делить, — Джон щурится в ответ, но не успевает продолжить эту тему, потому что такси останавливается у Скотланд-Ярда и Шерлок выходит из машины, пока Джон расплачивается с водителем. — Шерлок!

Он выбирается из салона и пытается догнать Шерлока, ушедшего вперед:

— Не заставляй меня бежать за тобой, чертов засранец! — Джон злится и сжимает губы, чтобы не сказать чего-то более грубого, когда Шерлок все же притормаживает, позволяя догнать себя. — Мои отношения тебя не касаются. Мы закончим это дело и распрощаемся, так что можешь даже не пытаться вертеть мной как тебе вздумается, понял?

Шерлок смеривает его внимательным взглядом и продолжает движение, в очередной раз пафосно вздернув воротник пальто.

— Я буду считать это согласием.

Но эту фразу Джону приходится бросить уже ему в спину, поэтому он и понятия не имеет, что там творится в Шерлоковом электронном мозгу. К сожалению. Или к счастью. Все зависит от точки зрения.

А Джон постепенно начинает привыкать к тому, что он всегда спешит за Шерлоком, оставаясь достаточно далеко от него. Даже на входе в Скотланд-Ярд Шерлока не тормозят, как андроида одного из детективов, а Джону приходится вывернуть содержимое карманов и трижды пройти под рамкой — он слишком торопился и забыл сначала выложить телефон, а потом ключи из кармана.

Невозмутимо печатающий сообщение на своем телефоне Шерлок дожидается Джона у лифтов и не обращает на него внимания, пока не слышит сигнал подъехавшей кабины, из которой выходит несколько человек в костюмах. Шерлок заходит внутрь вперед Джона и нажимает на кнопку одного из подземных уровней, но двери лифта не закрываются.

— Да вы издеваетесь, — Шерлок закатывает глаза и вводит цифровой код на другой панели. Он поворачивается к Джону, скрестившему руки на груди, и отвечает на молчаливый вопрос: — Будто кому-то просто так понадобится попасть на эти суперсекретные подземные склады.

Джон опирается спиной на стенку кабины и молчаливо смотрит на цифровое табло, показывающее, как низко они опускаются. Он даже не знал, что здесь есть еще и нижние этажи, на которых, видимо, располагаются архивные и складские помещения. Если, конечно, верить Шерлоку.

На нужном этаже коридор перегорожен сеткой, за которой находится стойка с офицером, смеривающим их подозрительным взглядом, в основном — Джона, потому что Шерлока почти сразу узнал.

— Это мой ассистент, мы должны осмотреть тела по делу… хм, номер которого я удалил, — Шерлок хмурится, а Джон всплескивает руками:

— Ты удалил номер дела, которое расследуешь? Кто вообще так делает?

— Он не важен, Джон. Сейчас спустится Грэхем и пропустит нас.

— Его зовут _Грег_ , ты, самодовольный засранец. Или этот факт тоже не важен, и ты его удалил? Что еще ты посчитал ненужным? Шарообразную форму Земли? Ее вращение вокруг Солнца? — Едва утихшее раздражение Джона вновь вспыхивает ярким пламенем, привлекая ненужное внимание офицера за стойкой, но, кажется, своими догадками он попал в цель, по крайней мере Шерлок выглядит отчасти смущенным, хоть и бросает пристальный взгляд на офицера, молчаливо приказывая отвернуться.

— Последние факты точно не несут никакой ценности, чтобы тратить память на них. Мои ресурсы ограничены, знаешь ли. Если я буду забивать мозг всякой ерундой, то стану совершенно бесполезен, как и все человечество. Глупые песни, эмоциональные переживания, оригинальные меткие ответы, которые приходят в голову через несколько часов после встречи, — все это лишнее, как ты не понимаешь, Джон? — Шерлок раздраженно проводит пятерней по голове, взъерошивая кудри, а Джон вместо нормальной и адекватной отповеди замирает при этом движении, едва приоткрыв рот.

— Он твой гребанный напарник. И ты не можешь запомнить его имя, — опомнившись, Джон агрессивно надвигается на Шерлока, а тот непроизвольно пятится. — Мое же имя ты помнишь.

— Это совершенно другое, — Шерлок протестующе вскидывает голову, но переводит взгляд на лифт. — Наконец-то! Я отправил сообщение пять минут назад.

— Да, и мы должны были встретиться у лифтов на первом этаже, Шерлок. Ты вообще не должен знать код доступа. Опять рылся в моих документах? — Лестрейд выходит из кабины и укоризненно смотрит на Шерлока, отвлекшись буквально на мгновение, чтобы кивнуть Джону.

Отметив встрепанные пряди волос, словно Лестрейд непрерывно их ерошил некоторое время, Джон понимает, что тот сильно взволнован, но не успевает задать никаких вопросов, потому что Шерлок, как обычно, считает себя лучше остальных.

— В той свалке, которую ты зовешь своими документами, невозможно что-то найти без сыскных собак. — Шерлок хмыкает, а Лестрейд с Джоном синхронно закатывают глаза, а потом переглядываются и смеются.

— Если вы закончили, инспектор, может, обратите на меня внимание? Здесь не должно быть посторонних, кроме сотрудников Скотланд-Ярда, — офицер за стойкой смотрит на них поверх очков, и выглядит это очень надменно — словно Джон вновь очутился в библиотеке и пытается объяснить, почему просрочил со сдачей книг.

— Конечно, я все понимаю. Этот джентльмен со мной. Под мою ответственность. — Лестрейд поджимает губы недовольно, когда офицер хочет возразить, и этого хватает, чтобы их все же пропустили дальше.

Освещенный коридор с множеством дверей тянется слишком долго, но Джон просто следует за препирающимися напарниками, удивляясь безграничному терпению Лестрейда, который столько времени смог проработать с Шерлоком.

— И не смей опять проникать на этажи, где тебя быть не должно, — Лестрейд повышает голос, вырывая Джона из его размышлений, а Шерлок только фыркает. — Твой… — он обрывает себя на полуслове, быстро бросая взгляд на Джона, а потом продолжает, — Майкрофт с меня шкуру спустит, если ты опять вляпаешься в неприятности. Пожалуйста, Шерлок, не надо больше нарушать правила. Я не всесилен, чтобы прикрывать твою задницу от проблем постоянно.

Он не прикладывает палец к биометрическому сканеру до тех пор, пока Шерлок не вздыхает максимально раздраженно:

— Теперь у меня есть еще Джон. Вы можете разделить груз ответственности на двоих.

Джон, задумавшийся об оговорке Лестрейда, закашливается на фразе Шерлока. В голове воцаряется звенящая пустота, и ему на секунду даже хочется проверить, не в ухе ли это звенит от давления.

— Шерлок, доктор Уотсон — недобровольный помощник всего на одно дело. Не забывай об этом, — Лестрейд предостерегающе смотрит на Шерлока, а тот отмахивается и заходит в комнату, когда на сканере загорается зеленая лампочка.

Джон уже хочет поблагодарить Лестрейда за внезапную заботу о нем, но тот перегораживает ему проход.

— Я знаю, что в основном Шерлок не вызывает никаких других желаний, кроме как набить ему лицо, но хочу попросить вас быть с ним… помягче. И даже не потому, что вы поранитесь сильнее, пока будете его избивать, а потому что он никогда не хотел работать с кем-то с подобным упорством, — Лестрейд не замолкает даже тогда, когда брови Джона уже не могут подняться выше от изумления.

— Серьезно? Вы действительно только что попросили быть с андроидом помягче? С тем, кого вы предлагали мне игнорировать, чтобы не быть мишенью для его дедукции?

— Джон… Я же могу вас звать по имени? — Джон напряженно кивает и сжимает руки в кулаки, чтобы дождаться ответа Лестрейда, а не поддаться злости, которую в нем вновь разбудили. — Вы правы, это андроид, но у него есть чувства. Старые SRL намного ближе к эмоциональному спектру человека, чем те же DRN, потому что их создавали со скрупулезностью, достойной восхищения.

— И это дает ему право быть таким ублюдком? Вы сами регулярно говорите, что он засранец, каких свет не видывал, но просите не разбить его драгоценное личико, потому что он может обидеться? — Джон почти уверен, что Грег над ним попросту насмехается или проводит какой-то несмешной эксперимент.

Но Грег взъерошивает седеющие волосы нервным движением и пытается снова подобрать слова, чтобы объяснить Джону еще раз, а потом светлеет лицом, когда видит кого-то за его спиной.

— Грегори хочет, чтобы вы проявили весь свой врачебный такт, доктор Уотсон. И я так же смею надеяться, что вы будете терпеливы с Шерлоком и окажете ему посильную помощь в раскрытии этого, несомненно чрезвычайно важного, дела, — вкрадчивый голос за спиной Джона вызывает у него спазм в мозгу, словно мигрень, начавшаяся внезапно.

— Ну конечно, куда же без вас, Майкрофт, — Джон старательно вкладывает в имя весь имеющийся в его запасе сарказм, но Майкрофт остается непрошибаем и улыбается своей тонкой усмешкой, наполненной надменностью и откровенным лицемерием. — Мало того что вынудили меня ввязаться в это… предприятие, так еще я должен быть терпеливым с андроидом, который уже два раза вскрыл замок входной двери моей квартиры?

— Джон, ты уже дал мне ключи, а значит, подобная ситуация больше не повторится, — Шерлок нетерпеливо смотрит на него из-за плеча Грега, а тот вздрагивает от неожиданности — наверняка даже не успел почувствовать, что Шерлок стоит за его спиной. — Может, вы уже прекратите вмешиваться в мои рабочие отношения с Джоном? Он же взрослый мужчина, отставной военный врач, его не надо защищать от меня.

Шерлок отходит обратно в комнату, а Джон поджимает губы и протискивается мимо Грега, игнорируя вздох Майкрофта за спиной.

— Они не меня защищать собрались, а тебя. Думают, что я потревожу твою тонкую душевную организацию, — Джон ничего не может поделать с иронией, звучащей в его словах, а Шерлок недоверчиво хмыкает в ответ, натягивая на пальцы латексные перчатки.

— В самом деле? В следующий раз они предложат тебе деньги. Соглашайся, сможешь их потратить на новый замок и ноутбук с современной защитной системой. — Они оба игнорируют возмущенное покашливание за спиной и рассматривают три тела андроидов, которыми им предстоит заняться.

— От тебя же это все равно не спасет, так зачем напрягаться? Хотя, может, на эти деньги я смогу найти себе новую квартиру, — Джон делает вид, что всерьез задумывается об этом, и замечает внимательный взгляд Шерлока только спустя несколько мгновений: — Что?

— Ты ищешь новую квартиру. Эта не устраивает, потому что слишком далеко от работы? Возможно. Но нет, — Шерлок щурится и уже хочет продолжить мысль дальше, но Джон закатывает глаза и стонет:

— Господи, давай только без этой херни, Шерлок.

— Поддерживаю доктора Уотсона, займись лучше делом, Шерлок, — Майкрофт подходит к ним ближе и привычно опирается руками на свой вечный зонт.

— Если бы мне предоставили неограниченный доступ ко всем ресурсам, то прогресс был бы очевиднее, Майкрофт, — Шерлок склоняется над первым телом, рассматривая метку за ухом, похожую на ту, которая была у первого тела. — Джон, что ты молчишь? Ты же знаешь, что делать, — в его голосе слышно откровенное нетерпение.

Вздохнув, Джон обходит стороной Майкрофта и берет в руки папку с данными на это тело.

— Это тот, которого нашли вчера утром. — Грег садится на стул у стены, чтобы не мешать исследованию, и Джон ему благодарно кивает.

— Да, это вчерашний водитель. Джейс Уэйлэнд, курьер экспресс-доставки по Англии, — Джон перелистывает документы, а потом хмурится и смотрит на Шерлока. — Здесь… какая-то ерунда. В папку вложена его медицинская карта, ему пять лет назад вырезали аппендицит. Результаты анализов, рентген, я ничего не понимаю. Это же андроид. Откуда документы?

— Любопытно. А фотография из карты совпадает с нашим трупом?

— Знаешь, сложно судить, потому что у нашего трупа нет лица, — Джон саркастично кивает на месиво из искусственной плоти, каркаса и компьютерной начинки, которое раньше было головой Джейса, а Шерлок рассматривает подушечки пальцев на одной руке и хмыкает:

— Я уверен, что сходство нашего Джейса с настоящим человеком максимально, а значит, создатель крал чужие личности вместе с внешностью, документами и, скорее всего, историей жизни. Лестрейд, надо будет найти всю возможную информацию про всех остальных.

— Каких остальных, у меня есть имена только троих, и я уже нашел все, что можно было найти за такой короткий промежуток времени. Прочее нужно запрашивать в архивах, а сам знаешь, как там тянут время, — Грег продолжает говорить, несмотря на презрительное фырканье Шерлока.

— Рядом с тобой сидит Британское правительство. Если не можешь уговорить его оказать тебе посильную помощь, то зачем ты мне вообще нужен? — Шерлок дергает плечом, ощущая укоризненный взгляд Джона, но замолкает, собирая образцы для исследования.

— Шерлок, ты ведь знаешь, я не могу просто взять и попросить твоего… покровителя о помощи. — Грег заминается и отводит взгляд в сторону — на один из трупов.

— Грегори, я был уверен, что у вас есть мой номер телефона. Ничем иным вашу неуместную скромность и стыдливость я обосновать не могу, — Майкрофт снисходительно улыбается, а у Джона сводит зубы от желания резко высказаться. Грег же только щурится недовольно и молчит. — В любом случае просто предоставьте мне имена, я найду все, что смогу. — Он постукивает зонтом по полу, добавляя еще повод для раздражения Джона, и осматривает всех покровительственным взглядом. — Если здесь мы все выяснили, то мне нужно распорядиться о поисках. Грегори, с вами свяжутся, чтобы забрать эти тела в надежное место.

— Скотланд-Ярд — достаточно надежное место для хранения трех железок. Их здесь и без того десятки тысяч, — огрызается Грег, но улыбка Майкрофта все еще снисходительна.

— Разумеется, инспектор, как скажете. Всего доброго, джентльмены. Шерлок, держи меня в курсе. — И он покидает комнату, не дожидаясь ответа.

— Самодовольный ублюдок, — Грег хлопает себя по карманам и достает пачку сигарет, а потом замечает запрещающий знак на стене и чертыхается еще раз.

— Он хочет, чтобы ты позвал его на ужин, — Шерлок не отвлекается от своего занятия, а Джон выглядит таким же шокированным, как и Грег, застывший с раскрытым ртом.

— Прости, что? — они с Грегом даже говорят в унисон от неожиданности.

— Майкрофт. Не тупи, Грегсон, ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я. Ты, конечно, глуп, но остальные еще хуже. Так что не говори, что ты не замечал всех этих взглядов, — Шерлок взмахивает ладонью, будто сразу должно стать ясно, о каких взглядах он говорит.

— Взглядов? — Грег обалдело переспрашивает, а Шерлок тяжело вздыхает, словно ощущает себя единственным адекватным существом среди полнейших неадекватов.

— Джон, кто у нас дальше? — Шерлок переходит к следующему столу, а Джон откладывает папку с информацией по Джейсу в сторону и берет другую:

— Клэри Фрей, продавец цветов. Хм, тут тоже есть медицинская карта. — Джон пролистывает документы, просматривая их по диагонали: — Три года назад перенесла воспаление легких, протекавшее с осложнениями. Умерла во время работы, когда задержалась в магазине на переучет. Ее нашла хозяйка следующим утром.

— Подожди, Шерлок, ты хочешь сказать, что Майкрофт заинтересован… во мне? — Джон сочувственно смотрит на Грега, до сих пор не пришедшего в себя от этой новости. — Я не думал, что он вообще участвует… Я был уверен, что он вообще далек от человеческих отношений. Господи, неужели у него еще и сердце есть?

— Не отвлекайся от дела. У нас имеются записи с камер наблюдения? — Шерлок, сощурившись, потирает ухо Клэри, но, кажется, это помогает Грегу.

— Еще нет, но скажи, что именно тебе надо, я достану, — Грег слегка хмурится и снова задумывается, но Шерлоку больше ничего от него не надо — он переходит к последнему телу, и Джон берет следующую папку:

— Мортимер Смит. Черт побери, он же почти ребенок! Кому могло понадобиться создавать андроида-подростка?! — Джон возмущенно листает страницы, мрачнея все больше. — Боже, да этот парень почти жил в больнице. У него самая пухлая медкарта из всех.

— Сантименты, Джон. Где он умер?

— В библиотеке колледжа. Его нашла библиотекарша.

— Хм, любопытно, — Шерлок рассматривает ухо Мортимера, а потом подзывает Джона: — Что ты видишь, Джон?

Склонившись, Джон рассматривает ушную раковину с меткой, которую они уже видели на других андроидах. Метка на Мортимере выглядит намного свежее, чем та, что на Джейсе.

— Она словно нанесена совсем недавно. Эта печать. По степени выцветания мы можем определить, когда андроиды были созданы? — он переводит взгляд на Шерлока.

— Не столь однозначно, но принцип ты уловил верно. Все андроиды отличаются — по крайней мере, те, которых нашел Майкрофт, — по структуре своих покровов. Кожа, волосы, ногти, — все незначительно отличается друг от друга, словно все они были сделаны в разное время и по разным методикам. И скорее всего, так оно и есть. Метки одинаковые, создатель клеймит каждого андроида в неприметном месте, значит, он занимается этим давно.

— Когда ты говоришь «давно», ты имеешь в виду, что этих андроидов может быть намного больше, чем восемь штук? — Грег обеспокоенно взъерошивает волосы и вновь тянется за пачкой сигарет, а потом вспоминает о запрете и раздраженно хлопает себя по бедру.

— Я скажу даже больше того. Вероятно, кто-то этих андроидов начал выводить из строя. Но мне не хватает данных, нужен доступ к их прошивке. Джон, сообщи Лестрейду имена других жертв, пусть он добудет еще информации. А нам с тобой пора в Бартс, Молли уже ждет.

— Стой, подожди. Ты не можешь еще что-то рассказать про этого создателя? Зачем ему теперь выводить своих же андроидов из строя? — Грег подходит к Шерлоку, пока Джон пишет на листке бумаги имена других жертв.

— Я не говорил, что это их создатель. Он никогда не станет их разрушать, он слишком любит их: посмотри, с каким тщанием выполнены их тела; нет, такой человек никогда не захочет причинить вред своим творениям. Это кто-то другой. Не знаю, не хватает данных. Идем, Джон.

И Джон со вздохом следует за Шерлоком так, будто занимается этим последние несколько лет, а не второй день.

***

В тишине добравшись до Бартса, Шерлок вновь оставляет Джона одного, расплатиться с таксистом, а сам исчезает в госпитале. Это даже уже не вызывает раздражения, словно Джон давно привык к отвратительно безразличному поведению андроида. В любом случае у Джона и без того хватает дел на работе, пусть у него и отпуск сейчас. Он поднимается в свой кабинет, радуясь, что всех пациентов принимают другие врачи, и, спокойно раздевшись, с удобством устраивается за компьютером.

Ему только интересно, сколько пройдет времени, прежде чем Дориан появится и станет задавать вопросы. Джон засекает время и переключается на дела: отправляет данные о пяти андроидах Грегу, просматривает присланные электронные копии медкарт тех трех, что они осматривали меньше часа назад. В его почте помимо нужного письма — несколько приглашений на конференции и ответ от редакторов Медицинского журнала Новой Англии. Джон даже забыл, что успел отправить им свою статью о военно-полевой хирургии, но сейчас он ощущает экстаз — статья будет опубликована в следующем выпуске.

Когда Дориан заходит в кабинет, Джон едва сдерживается от желания его обнять — слишком радуется письму, но потом берет себя в руки и игнорирует иронично-любопытное выражение лица андроида.

— У тебя слишком хорошее настроение для человека, который пришел на работу в свой оплачиваемый отпуск, — Дориан улыбается ему, а Джон отстраненно отмечает, насколько он выглядит нормально, привычно, словно просто человек с голубыми глазами, — до тех пор, пока не начинает обрабатывать запросы, конечно.

— Просто получил письмо, на которое уже и не надеялся. Кому ты помогаешь, пока меня нет? — Джон вновь разворачивается к компьютеру — ему еще надо проверить по базе госпиталя андроидов без карт: вдруг обнаружится, что те лечились у них, как бы безумно это ни звучало.

— В Бартс устроился работать новый онколог — я помогаю ему, пока его андроид не готов, — Дориан смотрит через плечо Джона в монитор, но Джон не сильно переживает, потому что не делает ничего запрещенного. — Что-то случилось?

— Хм, да нет. Просто попросили проверить несколько пациентов, их благонадежность. Из Эдинбурга недавно звонила подруга, боится, что ее новые подопечные наркоманы, которые хотят рецепт только для прихода, — Джон сочиняет на ходу, но подобные запросы не новость в их мире, поэтому Дориан пожимает плечами.

— Доктор Уилсон, кстати, чем-то похож на тебя, Джон, — Дориан отходит к шкафу с расходными материалами, но, обернувшись, продолжает сверлить его спину взглядом, который невозможно не почувствовать, хоть Джон и не реагирует.

— Чем же? — Джон уже проверил трех из пяти андроидов, и ни один по базе госпиталя не нашелся, но он не теряет надежды — у него есть доступ к справочной базе Англии, пусть там можно найти лишь краткую сводку по больным и за подробностями все равно придется ехать в нужную больницу. Или, что вероятнее всего в их ситуации, попросить помощи у Майкрофта.

— Он такой же терпеливый, сосредоточенный на работе и заботливый по отношению к пациентам.

Джон дергает бровью, потому что ему чудится сарказм в этой фразе, но ничего не говорит. Но потом он вспоминает, что хотел задать Дориану вопрос, и поворачивается к нему:

— Почему в подборке данных, что ты для меня готовил, нет информации о SRL?

— Потому что за все время моей службы я слышал только об одном андроиде подобной модели. И информации о нем нет в общем доступе, у него вообще нет зафиксированной документально спецификации, — Дориан садится на соседний стул, чтобы не нервировать Джона нарушением личного пространства, наверняка уловив напряжение в его позе.

— А можно попроще как-то? — Джон пытается понять, что может значить данный факт, но кроме совершенно диких мыслей в голову ничего не приходит.

— Либо его документы существуют, но засекречены, либо их не существует вовсе, но какие из этого могут следовать выводы — я не хочу предполагать. Я не хочу предоставлять тебе неверную информацию. Прости, Джон, — Дориан выглядит виноватым, но Джон поджимает губы в раздумьях.

Его телефон оповещает о новом сообщении. А потом еще об одном. И еще.

Джон берет его в руки и видит сообщения от Шерлока, который непонятно когда успел записать свой номер в его телефонную книгу:

«Джон, ты мне нужен. ШХ».

«Если не занят, спустись в морг. ШХ».

«Если занят — все равно спустись. ШХ».

Закатив глаза, Джон поднимается на ноги и извиняющимся тоном говорит:

— Вот опять, пора идти. Спасибо за информацию, Дориан. И не сильно привязывайся к этому доктору Уилсону, я тебя никому не собираюсь отдавать. — Джон усмехается, когда Дориан смеется в ответ.

Кажется, он начинает лучше разбираться в эмоциях андроидов.

Он выходит в коридор, прихватив свою куртку, и спускается к кофейному автомату в приемном покое — Шерлок совершенно точно просто пытается им манипулировать, а Джон не собирается ему это позволять.

Застыв у машины, он выбирает себе напиток, но понимает, что вместо этого придумывает способ выяснения личности их Джейн Доу. Ведь если она так и останется безымянной, то они останутся без информации, которую могли бы найти.

Когда в него врезается кто-то, скрытый высокой стопкой медицинских карт, Джон этого совершенно не ожидает, поэтому падает на пол и получает острым локтем прямо в солнечное сплетение. Разлетевшиеся документы рассыпаются вокруг, вылетевшие листы фланируют к полу, а Джон пытается сделать вдох, но не может из-за сильной боли.

— О господи, простите меня! Я ужасно неуклюжая, и все эти папки, какой кошмар, — незнакомая ему медсестра пытается слезть с него, но лишь давит запястьем на живот. Джон охает и напрягает пресс, чтобы хоть как-то минимизировать последствия, но все равно неприятные ощущения остаются.

Приходится терпеливо лежать на полу еще несколько секунд, пока медсестра все же не слезает с него, не переставая извиняться и причитать. Джон поднимается на ноги и помогает встать ей, а потом начинает собирать рассыпавшиеся листы и папки, ухмыляясь уголком губ:

— Давно на меня не падали столь красивые девушки. — Медсестра в ответ смотрит на него недоуменно, а потом слегка краснеет. Джон же радуется, что не успел взять себе кофе — ведь иначе кофе мог оказаться на его брюках.

— Вы не думайте, я не всегда такая. Только когда нервничаю. И когда устраиваюсь на новую работу. И еще когда знакомлюсь с коллегами, падая на них. Я Мэри Морстен, медсестра, — она протягивает руку, и Джону приходится зажать стопку документов под мышкой, чтобы ответить на рукопожатие:

— Джон Уотсон, врач общей практики. Значит, недавно к нам устроились? — Он протягивает документы Мэри и смотрит по сторонам, отмечая, сколько бумаг еще не собрано.

— Да, сегодня первый день, и я уже ухитрилась поранить одного врача, перепутать кучу документов и опоздать на инструктаж старшей сестры. — Мэри заправляет прядь волос за ухо и улыбается ему, а Джон отмечает, что она выглядит довольно мило даже в больничной униформе и удобных кроссовках, а ее улыбку не портят слегка крупноватые передние зубы.

— Я уверен, что никто не будет злиться. По крайней мере, я точно не зол. — Джон улыбается, а потом слышит сигнал телефона и чертыхается. — Простите, мне пора бежать. Хорошего дня вам, Мэри!

Кажется, она говорит ему что-то недоуменное вслед, но его телефон не перестает пищать, и Джон спешит в морг; ему не жаль упущенной возможности попить кофе, новое знакомство того стоило, пусть и не обошлось без казусов. Он всегда был рад новым друзьям и даже не рассматривал Мэри в качестве объекта романтического влечения. Она не вызвала в нем подобного отклика, и уже это его немного беспокоит. Возможно, влияние Шерлока с его оригинальной красотой распространилось туда, куда не следовало.

Джон замечает Шерлока в одной из лабораторий и заходит внутрь, стараясь не отвлекать его от исследования образцов, но, когда молчание затягивается, не выдерживает:

— Зачем я тебе был нужен? — В ответ тишина, которая лишь напрягает Джона. — Шерлок, на кой черт ты меня срочно вызвал в морг?

Хотя бы какой-то реакции он дожидается, только когда начинает демонстративно барабанить пальцами по металлической поверхности стола, отчего все колбы противно дребезжат. Шерлок раздраженно вскидывает голову и смотрит на него возмущенным взглядом:

— Бога ради, Джон, ты не видишь, что я тут вообще-то делом занят?!

— Ну так и я был им занят, пока ты не сорвал меня с места из-за срочного дела! — Они несколько мгновений зло пялятся друг на друга, а потом Шерлок вновь склоняется к микроскопу. — Ну и?

— Позвони Лестрейду и узнай про медицинские карты. У меня появилась идея. — Шерлок убирает одно предметное стекло и заменяет его другим.

— У тебя был в руках телефон, когда ты писал мне сообщение. Что тебе помешало самому позвонить? — Джон честно старается сохранять спокойствие, но выходит не слишком хорошо, потому что Шерлок дергает плечом, словно Джон говорит какую-то ерунду, не заслуживающую его внимания. — Ладно. Хорошо. Ублюдок ты этакий.

Выйдя из лаборатории, Джон какое-то время стоит и успокаивается, прежде чем позвонить Грегу. Но, кажется, напряженный голос все же его выдает, пусть и удается отделаться от расспросов. Грег обещает прислать данные на его почту и быстро заканчивает разговор — ему предстоит пресс-конференция, к которой еще надо подготовиться.

Сквозь стекло в двери прозекторской Джон видит Молли и решает, что может проверить почту на компьютере в помещении, где нет наглого Шерлока Холмса. Стоит ему зайти внутрь, Молли отвлекается от трупа на столе и приветствует его взмахом руки с зажатым скальпелем. Немного сюрреалистичная картина, но он к ней вполне привык.

— Решил побыть подальше от Шерлока. Ты была права: он действительно редкостный засранец. — Джон улыбается и садится на стул, стоящий рядом с компьютерным столом. — Можно воспользоваться?

— Да, разумеется, — Молли улыбается в ответ и возвращается к своему трупу.

Пока Джон изучает присланные материалы и пытается их систематизировать, в лаборатории довольно тихо, но стоит ему отвлечься — и Молли решается задать вопрос:

— Так, выходит, вы теперь с Шерлоком вместе? — Она откашливается, когда видит ошарашенный взгляд Джона. — В смысле, вместе работаете, — она улыбается виновато, а Джон уверен, что ей потребовалось довольно много смелости, чтобы задать этот вопрос.

— Можно и так сказать. — К его чести, он довольно быстро приходит в себя от удивления и может рассуждать здраво. — Попросили помочь немного. Консультирующий врач. — Он хмыкает. — Ладно, надо рассказать о результатах Шерлоку. — Он встает на ноги и идет к двери. — Если он меня не доведет в очередной раз, то увидимся в субботу, да?

— Конечно, Джон, — Молли улыбается уже более уверенно и заправляет за ухо прядь волос, выбившуюся из хвоста, и Джон уходит в лабораторию, окончательно успокоенный.

Шерлок все так же сидит над микроскопом, меняя исследуемые образцы по мере необходимости, но в этот раз он хотя бы замечает появление Джона:

— Что сказал Лестрейд?

— Что нашел четыре медицинские карты. Джейн Доу все еще без личности, а значит, и без другой персональной информации, — он подходит ближе, а Шерлок нетерпеливо подгоняет его взмахом руки:

— Дальше. У них есть одна общая больница, не правда ли?

Джон поджимает губы: он уже тоже думал об этом, но гипотеза не подтвердилась:

— Не у всех.

— Как это? У них должна быть общая больница! — Шерлок рывком разворачивается к Джону и смеривает его внимательным взглядом, словно считает его слова враньем.

— Не у всех, Шерлок. Некоторые действительно лежали в одном и том же госпитале, но не все.

— Значит, должно быть что-то еще, — Шерлок раздраженно взъерошивает свои кудри пятерней. — Слишком мало информации. И эта Джейн Доу. Черт, придется опять обращаться к Майкрофту.

— Он хоть и редкостная сволочь с зонтом, но хотя бы может нам помочь, — Джон пытается сгладить нарастающую злость Шерлока, забыв о том, что буквально несколько минут назад сам злился на него за грубость и отвратительные манеры.

— Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько ты ошибаешься. Это самый мерзкий, надменный и отвратительный человек на свете. — Шерлок поджимает губы и снова отворачивается к микроскопу. — Ладно, придется ответить любезностью на эту услугу. Я закончу исследование образцов кожи, и поедем разбираться, что у этих андроидов в голове.

— Сначала обед, — Джон прячет руки в карманы и игнорирует возмущенный взгляд Шерлока:

— Ты ел меньше шести часов назад!

— Да, а еще я живой человек и мне нужно есть чаще. Особенно если ты намереваешься снова таскать меня туда, где от меня не будет никакого толка или придется бегать. — Он качается с носка на пятку, а Шерлок вновь окидывает его взглядом, теперь уже внимательным.

— Несмотря на отсутствие лишнего веса, регулярные пробежки тебе бы не помешали, Джон. — Шерлок усмехается, когда Джон шипит сквозь стиснутые зубы:

— Я сделаю вид, что не слышал этого весьма сомнительного комплимента, иначе мир лишится слишком гениального андроида. — Он сжимает ладони в кулаки, пытаясь справиться с негодованием.

— Вряд ли у тебя хватит сил и способностей вывести меня из строя. — Шерлок снисходительно фыркает. — К тому же медсестрам нравятся подтянутые врачи.

— Что?.. Откуда?.. О, черт побери, ты опять меня отдедукцировал, — Джон закатывает глаза. — Я даже не заинтересовался этой медсестрой.

— Разумеется. Твои вкусы изменились к лучшему в последнее время. Это похвально, Джон, — Шерлок смотрит на него, лукаво сверкая глазами, а Джон разевает рот, не зная, как вообще на подобное реагировать. — А теперь дай мне завершить эксперимент, пожалуйста.

Джон послушно отходит в сторону — в очередной раз он ощущает себя выбитым из колеи.

Право слово, ему давно пора было привыкнуть к подобному.

***

Когда на улице у входа Джон видит черную правительственную машину, он даже не удивляется. Лишь открывает дверцу и забирается на заднее сидение, сразу двигаясь дальше, чтобы Шерлок тоже мог сесть. Майкрофт со своей тонкой улыбкой выглядит уже привычно, но Джон просто не может смолчать:

— Вы точно работаете в правительстве? Потому что у меня складывается впечатление, что вы сутками катаетесь на машине и общаетесь со своим… подопечным, — он выгибает бровь, а Майкрофт вздыхает наигранно устало.

— Вот ваш обед, доктор Уотсон. Мне бы очень не хотелось, чтобы вы напрасно тратили не только мое время, но и свое: все-таки вопрос, которым вы занимаетесь, очень важен, — он протягивает Джону бумажный пакет.

Джон сжимает губы и берет пакет, откладывая его в сторону. Шерлок фыркает:

— Да, это я ему сказал. Можешь не сопеть так обвиняюще. Ради бога, Джон, мы столько времени теряем на твои _потребности_.

— Если ты рассчитываешь, что мне станет стыдно за свою человечность, ты ошибаешься. — Джон цедит сквозь зубы, но, когда он уже готов ударить Шерлока по надменному лицу, Майкрофт внезапно решает побыть миротворцем:

— Джентльмены, в данной папке собраны те сведения о личностях, которые были присвоены андроидами. Мои аналитики выяснили, что все, кроме Джейн Доу, — реально существующие люди. Информации по Джейн Доу пока нет, но вопрос в работе, — он опережает Шерлока, не переставая улыбаться тонкой и высокомерной улыбкой, от которой у Джона сводит зубы.

Шерлок выхватывает у Майкрофта папку, но на его лице отстраненное и нейтральное выражение, словно его ничто не волнует.

— Если я правильно понимаю, сейчас вы намереваетесь разобраться в начинке андроидов? — Шерлок скупо кивает, а Майкрофт продолжает: — Отлично, мы прибудем через несколько минут. Как я уже говорил, это слишком срочный вопрос, чтобы отвлекаться на что-то постороннее.

Джон безразлично смотрит в окно, словно его происходящее не касается вовсе, а пальцы сжимаются на плотной бумаге пакета с обедом. Ему непонятно, зачем нужно было привлекать Шерлока, и тем более его самого, если у Майкрофта есть аналитики, собирающие данные о чем угодно.

— Доктор Уотсон, мои аналитики всего лишь анализируют. Они не пригодны для выполнения так называемой полевой работы. — Очередная улыбочка Майкрофта, от которой у Джона лишь сильнее стискиваются зубы — почти до скрипа. Но он усилием воли заставляет себя расслабиться, хоть привычка дедукцировать его раздражает.

— Интересно, кто из вас у кого научился? Наверняка вы у Шерлока? Все-таки он — искусственный интеллект.

С отстраненным любопытством Джон замечает переглядывания Шерлока и Майкрофта, но в итоге Шерлок снова отворачивается к окну, предоставляя отвечать Майкрофту. С очередной улыбкой.

— Дедукция — не такая сложная наука, как вам кажется. Достаточно научиться наблюдать, а не просто смотреть, чтобы освоить ее. У вас, например, все мысли — по крайней мере, в моем присутствии — вертятся вокруг вашего раздражения. Мной или Шерлоком — не могу понять, кто из нас занимает пьедестал почета.

— А вы меняетесь, — Джон пожимает плечами и отворачивается к своему окну, мигом потеряв желание продолжать разговор.

В нем вновь растет то самое раздражение, которое приходится сдерживать, и, когда они приезжают к тому самому забору хранилища, Джон выдыхает облегченно.

— Всего доброго, Майкрофт, — он гордится своим терпением.

— До скорой встречи, доктор Уотсон, — Майкрофт учтиво склоняет голову, а Шерлок фыркает, вылезая из машины на воздух. По его лицу видно его отношение, которое он даже не думает скрывать, но Джон его игнорирует.

В этот раз им почти не приходится ждать, и дверь в заборе открывается, стоит машине Майкрофта отъехать от тротуара. Вчерашний сопровождающий Джим сегодня выглядит еще более нервно и бледно. Шерлок скользит по нему взглядом, но ничего не говорит и заходит на территорию, резкими движениями поправляя шарф.

Кивнув Джиму, Джон следует за Шерлоком, не желая первым начинать вежливый разговор, его лимит спокойствия кажется исчерпанным на сегодня. А довольно продолжительное путешествие до нужного корпуса он проводит в размышлениях о всех телах андроидов, что уже были найдены. Папка с данными Майкрофта до сих пор у Шерлока, но пока тот будет разбираться с кодом, Джон успеет с ними ознакомиться. Хотя его интуиция подсказывает, что и тут не будет общей точки для всех.

Шерлок сказал, что все андроиды разного времени производства — это следовало из уровня блеклости отметок за ушами, если не принимать во внимание возможное выцветание чернил из-за условий их работы. Значит, тот, кто этим занимается, начал проворачивать аферы довольно давно, и никто пока его не вычислил. Но почему тогда андроиды стали выходить из строя именно сейчас? Джон напряженно пытается придумать хотя бы одну жизнеспособную версию, но его отвлекает Джим:

— Прекрасная погода, не правда ли? — Он прибавляет шаг, чтобы поравняться с Джоном, и улыбается заискивающе, словно ему что-то нужно, хотя Джон понятия не имеет, чем может ему помочь. — Такая несвойственная для Лондона, — Джим мечтательно поднимает взгляд к серым тучам, сквозь которые изредка пробиваются тусклые солнечные лучи.

Джон повторяет его движение, но скептически, а не воодушевленно, и отмечает:

— Кажется, я пожалею, что забыл зонт дома.

Он ловит взгляд, брошенный Шерлоком через плечо, и продолжает идти следом, не пытаясь его догнать.

— Думаю, если бы сегодня пошел дождь, Шерлок бы вас предупредил заранее, Джон, — Джим застенчиво смотрит на спину Шерлока, а Джона не покидает ощущение, что Джим просто играет роль — придурковатого, лебезящего и глуповатого айтишника, которого приставили к ним для беспрепятственного прохода к нужному складу.

— Я не машина предсказаний и не гадалка, мистер Мориарти. Вы уверены, что по праву занимаете место в такой уважаемой организации? — Шерлок оборачивается рывком, так что Джон почти впечатывается ему в грудь, но чудом успевает остановиться.

Мгновенно побледнев, Джим останавливается и кусает губы. Джон смотрит на него с жалостью, потому что даже он уже понимает, что и когда можно говорить Шерлоку. Хотя для него эта мысль до сих пор очень непривычна — он действительно заботится о чувствах андроида и не испытывает панического страха, как бывало раньше. И даже к собственному Дориану он относится иначе, не так настороженно.

— Разумеется, вы правы, Шерлок. Ваши вычислительные мощности не предназначены для прогноза погоды, я не это имел в виду. — Джим улыбается дрожащими губами, а Шерлок недовольно раздувает ноздри, смеривая его пристальным взглядом, прежде чем отвернуться и пойти дальше.

Джон наблюдает за Джимом и метаморфозами, которые с ним происходят в мгновение ока, словно за действием на сцене театра одного актера. Это завораживающее, но в то же время пугающее зрелище, потому что Джим, с прилизанными темными волосами и темными же глазами, производит скорее негативное впечатление, когда в его чертах лица просвечивает жестокость.

Не хочется делать выводы о незнакомом человеке, но Джон уже сталкивался с подобными типажами: от скуки они готовы вскрыть кошку, чтобы посмотреть на внутренние органы, а потом быстро переключиться на что-то другое, утолив свое любопытство. Вот и в Джиме проскальзывают именно такие черты, и Джон говорит себе, что стоит быть настороже, а лучше — не поворачиваться к нему спиной. На всякий случай, разумеется.

Он перехватывает пакет, когда они подходят к корпусу. Шерлок прослеживает это движение взглядом, а Джон понимает, что освободил руку машинально, чтобы иметь возможность быстро выхватить пистолет, будь тот у него с собой. Да только его ЗИГ Зауэр лежит в тумбочке спальни. Пальцы свободной руки сжимаются в кулак, а Джон заходит в коридор, вздернув подбородок — Джиму незачем нападать на них с Шерлоком, и в любом случае Шерлок сможет их защитить.

В этот раз Джим ведет их по коридору в другую сторону, что опять же не способствует спокойствию, но Джон лишь настороженно осматривается, хоть коридор точно такой же, как и предыдущий. Шерлок рядом с ним фыркает надменно, словно читает Джона даже сейчас, и наверняка так оно и есть, но Джон не собирается извиняться за собственную паранойю. После службы и ранения он лучше перестрахуется, чем снова окажется в нестандартной и опасной ситуации без плана отхода или защиты.

— Так вы не расскажете, что за партия андроидов оказалась бракованной, раз теперь их стало даже больше и пришлось перевезти корпуса в другое хранилище? — Джим оборачивается к ним, продолжая идти вперед, а Джон беспокоится, не врежется ли тот во что-нибудь.

Шерлок поджимает губы и выгибает бровь, но ничего не отвечает. Джон расшифровывает это примерно так: «Ты настолько идиот, что я не собираюсь с тобой разговаривать». И удивительно, но в чем-то он даже согласен с Шерлоком, потому что Джим демонстрирует подобную наивность, слишком явно рассчитывая получить информацию, засекреченную от него.

Но Джим упорствует, продолжая идти спиной вперед:

— Серьезно, у нас не было еще такого количества отказов со ввода DRN, вы просто должны мне рассказать, я же умру от любопытства, — Джим видит, что Шерлок его игнорирует, и переводит просящий взгляд на Джона, но тот пожимает плечами:

— Боюсь, раз у вас нет доступа к этой информации, то она не предназначена для вас. Дверь, пожалуйста, — он кивает на сканер у двери, у которой они остановились, и снова видит жестокость в чертах лица Джима, промелькнувшую буквально на мгновение. Но вот он снова улыбается угодливо и отворачивается, прикладывая палец к устройству. — Прошу, — он приглашающе распахивает дверь и заходит за ними следом. — Когда закончите свою работу, свяжитесь со мной через переговорное устройство на стене, вот там, и я вас выпущу. Раз это секретная информация, оставляю вас наедине.

Шерлок даже не дослушивает его речь и отходит к восьми столам, стоящим кругом. Все тела уложены головой к центру, и в целом расстановка напоминает странный цветок с лепестками из металлических столов. Дверь за Джимом закрывается с несколькими щелчками, Джон сначала вздрагивает, а потом подходит ближе к Шерлоку. Теперь хотя бы хранилище не напоминает прозекторскую — у изголовья каждого стола установлен компьютер, от которого к андроиду тянутся провода.

Для Джона все выглядит довольно жутко, потому что мертвые андроиды словно находятся на подзарядке, вот-вот откроют пустые глазницы и сядут на столах, свесив ноги.

— Вот папка, питайся и не отвлекай меня, — Шерлок впихивает ему в ладонь папку и скидывает пальто на пустой стул. Джон почти уверен, что тот собирается работать одновременно со всеми компьютерами, словно на сеансе одновременной игры в шахматы.

Хмыкнув, Джон отходит в сторону, к одному из пустых столов у стены, и выкладывает из пакета контейнеры с овощным салатом и лазаньей. Его раздражение на Майкрофта слегка притупляется благодаря аромату еды, до сих пор еще теплой. Он раскрывает папку, бегло просматривает каждую карту: как он и думал, в очередной раз у них нет общей больницы.

Когда Джон доедает, то аккуратно складывает пустую посуду обратно в пакет и смахивает туда же несколько крошек, а потом садится обратно за стол и выписывает на отдельный лист все больницы и госпитали, упоминания о которых он видел в документах. После краткого анализа этот список сокращается до трех крупных госпиталей — в них лечились несколько людей в разное время; да, точно не одновременно — он специально это перепроверяет.

— Нашел что-нибудь, Шерлок? — Джон проходит к компьютеру, у которого сейчас стоит Шерлок, набирая команду за командой в консоли. — Шерлок? — он откладывает листок в сторону и скрещивает руки на груди, глядя на Шерлока в упор.

— Занят, — тот даже не переводит на него взгляд и продолжает быстро печатать, глядя в монитор.

Джон преувеличенно терпеливо вздыхает и отходит, прихватив с собой листок и все папки. Методично просматривая карты, он группирует их по последним больницам и по сроку давности последней записи. Для людей, обращавшихся за помощью хотя бы раз в год, было довольно странно пропасть на достаточно длительные сроки после тяжелых заболеваний. Каждая из их жертв (кроме Джейн Доу) последней записью имела отметку о выписке, сделанную неровным почерком, после которой шла лишь пустота.

Самые ранние записи у Шейна и Джека — они попали в госпиталь округа Лаут шесть лет назад с разницей в месяц. Первый — с пулевым ранением легкого, а второй — с тяжелой формой пневмонии. Следом идут Джейс, Эмбер и Клэри, попавшие в больницу Честерфилда с разницей в год, но у них не было даже общей области заболевания. Их последние госпитализации были по поводу аппендицита, вырезания желчного пузыря и воспаления легких соответственно. Только Клэри совпадает с Шейном и Джеком, но в целом все случаи разные. И самые свежие записи — у Уилла и Мортимера. Они попали в Королевский онкологический госпиталь за последние два года, причем Мортимер был там частым гостем с лейкемией, с которой боролся несколько лет, а Уилл стал пациентом после инсульта, полученного во время суда, прямо в зале.

Слишком разные люди, не совпадающие ни по материальному состоянию — потому что госпиталь округа Лаут оказывает бесплатную помощь, а онкологический госпиталь — наоборот, ни по социальному положению. Кто и почему выбрал именно их? Джон постукивает концом ручки по передним зубам и задумчиво рассматривает нехитрые записи на листе бумаги, пока не слышит раздраженный голос Шерлока:

— Может, хватит уже? Твой стоматолог точно не скажет тебе спасибо за подобное обращение со своими зубами.

Джон поворачивается к нему, вопросительно выгнув брови, а тот в ответ сверкает глазами.

— Я бы посоветовал тебе обратиться к психотерапевту, или в группу людей с проблемами управления гневом, только вот ты не человек, а значит, можешь прекрасно контролировать свой чертов характер. Так что будь добр, уймись и просто расскажи, что у тебя не получается? — Джон на самом деле почти гордится тем спокойствием, которое испытывает. Видимо, это из-за сытого желудка.

Шерлок продолжает буравить его злющим взглядом, а потом зарывается пальцами в волосы и с силой их оттягивает, стиснув зубы. Джон взволнованно хмурится:

— Ну, говори уже, что такое произошло, ты же сейчас взорвешься.

— Ничего нет. Ни одной зацепки. Ни единого следа, — Шерлок цедит слова сквозь стиснутые в полоску губы, отчего Джон едва различает произносимое.

А потом недоуменно моргает — он был уверен, что стоит влезть в ядро любого из андроидов, и все сразу станет ясно. И кто создатель, и даже зачем они были созданы. Потрясающая наивность и незыблемая вера в Шерлока вышли ему боком, но он все равно не расстраивается. Джон уверен, что ответ найдется в любом случае.

— Давай по порядку, ты же знаешь, я не обладаю твоими вычислительными мощностями. — Он встает и подходит к Шерлоку, едва сдержавшись, чтобы не вытащить его пальцы из волос — темные кудри выглядят слишком роскошно, Джон не может позволить их выдернуть просто так.

Шерлок делает несколько глубоких вдохов — Джону хочется думать, что это не злость на его тупость, а просто попытка успокоить свое раздражение.

— В них всех одинаковый код. Просто слово в слово. И это меня раздражает. Создатель столько времени тратил на внешнюю оболочку, подбирал материал для кожи, натуральные волосы, экспериментировал с техниками нанесения покрова, обрабатывал износостойким составом самые нежные части. Но внутри — они совершенно безлики. Никакой индивидуальности.

Если бы это была не первая неудача, Джон бы сказал, что Шерлок почти отчаивается. Но сейчас перед ним скорее разыгрывается приступ упорства, похожего на бульдожью хватку. Да, Шерлок раздражен, но при этом в нем проскальзывает сосредоточенное воодушевление — несоизмеримо ближе к тому радостному возгласу, когда Грег сообщил ему о тройном убийстве.

— Единственное, что я нашел, — это выполненный скрипт, стерший какие-то данные. — Он на секунду замолкает. — То есть след скрипта, уничтожившего данные. Я, конечно, скопировал все с их накопителей, но сомневаюсь, что мы найдем хоть какую-то зацепку. Ты что-то выяснил?

— Я составил список больниц, в которые последний раз были госпитализированы люди, чьими личностями обладают эти андроиды. Три больницы — и больше ничего общего. Я бы сказал, что это тот же тупик. Но зато в медицинских картах указаны контактные лица. Думаю, надо с ними поговорить. Уж близкие должны пролить свет на эту чертовщину.

— Ты действительно такой наивный или притворяешься? — Шерлок смотрит на него со странным выражением лица, а Джон отвечает ему недоуменным взглядом. — Какой самый большой срок ты отметил? Семь? Шесть лет? — Шерлок сам находит подтверждение в лице Джона и продолжает: — С тех пор они ни разу не были в больнице, потому что уже были андроидами. Неужели ты думаешь, что это произошло без ведома близких? Вы, люди, слишком зависимы от своих родственников. — Он презрительно хмыкает, но Джон даже не может ничего ему ответить, потому что он и не думал о пособничестве кого-то еще помимо самого создателя.

— И все равно нам стоит поговорить с ними. Уверен, что ты сумеешь вытащить из них нужную информацию, с твоими-то способностями, — Джон старается не ехидничать, но после жестоких слов Шерлока у него не слишком получается.

— В любом случае здесь мы закончили. Посмотреть видео мы можем и у тебя. Вызови Мориарти, пока я копирую видео Мортимера, — Шерлок отворачивается к компьютеру, не замечая, как Джон демонстративно закатывает глаза.

— Я не слуга, а партнер, Шерлок. Постарайся не стирать этот факт ближайшую неделю, или сколько нам еще предстоит находиться в обществе друг друга. — Он подходит к коммуникатору на стене и нажимает на кнопку связи. — Джим, мы закончили здесь.

Подхватив пакет с пустой посудой, Джон поворачивается и замечает пристальный взгляд Шерлока.

— У меня остался соус на губах? — Он облизывается на всякий случай, а Шерлок моргает и встряхивает головой, словно сбрасывает наваждение.

— Задумался о Джейн Доу.

Джон выгибает брови, но не переспрашивает, потому что точно знает: Шерлок смотрел именно на его губы. Если его рот вызывает мысли о мертвом андроиде — он точно не хочет знать причинно-следственные связи, повлекшие подобную цепочку.

Через минуту дверь с тихим щелчком открывается, и они выходят в коридор, где их ждет улыбающийся Джим — словно и не было неловких моментов некоторое время назад. Джон отвечает вымученной улыбкой и идет к выходу, прислушиваясь к шагам Шерлока за спиной; он не испытывает из-за них беспокойства, и это до сих пор кажется ему удивительным. Потому что даже после длительного курса психотерапии у него не было такого прогресса в лечении, но стоило Шерлоку появиться в его жизни, как сразу наметился сдвиг в лучшую сторону. И ему хочется верить, что все не вернется обратно, когда расследование придет к логичному завершению.

На улице они, не сговариваясь, идут к более оживленному проспекту, чтобы поймать такси. Джон вспоминает, что из еды осталось у него дома, а Шерлок просто многозначительно молчит — наверняка пытается придумать, как им все же найти создателя.

— Так что за данные ты скопировал из их памяти? — Джон нарушает тишину, когда они садятся в такси и отъезжают от тротуара. Шерлок складывает пальцы домиком и задумчиво смотрит вдаль, но все равно снисходит до ответа:

— Видео.

Джон ожидает продолжения, но Шерлок молчит.

— Видео? Что за видео? Я думал, у нас остались только три непросмотренные пленки: из цветочного магазина, с перекрестка, где произошло происшествие с Джейсом, и из библиотеки.

— Это андроиды, Джон. Все андроиды записывают видео камерами в своих зрачках. Серьезно, может, тебе стоит пройти курс уколов, стимулирующих работу головного мозга? Невозможно быть таким глупым. — Шерлок вздыхает преувеличенно тяжело, но все еще смотрит вдаль, сфокусировавшись на чем-то своем.

Открыв было рот, чтобы послать его к черту, Джон все же успокаивается и растирает пальцами переносицу. Лучше молчать, чем отчитывать того, кому на это плевать в силу собственной черствости. Подумать только, а Грег просил проявить терпение к подобному засранцу. Иногда Джон задумывался о том, действительно ли способности Шерлока так велики, что можно мириться со столь отвратительным характером.

— Знаешь, Шерлок, если бы ты был человеком, то ты был бы очень одиноким. И вовсе не потому, что ты плохой, нет. В тебе есть хорошее. Но ты настолько не думаешь ни о чем, кроме дела, что перегибаешь палку. Хорошо, что ты андроид, правда? — Джон не хочет смотреть на Шерлока и взамен рассматривает улицы Лондона, и не оборачивается, когда слышит прохладный ответ:

— Ты даже не представляешь себе, насколько это хорошо.

До самого дома Джона они больше не говорят. Шерлок — потому, что это Шерлок, а Джон — потому, что ему нечего сказать после произошедшего. Все-таки чаша его терпения того и гляди переполнится, и он выдаст все накипевшее, а не просто некую псевдофилософскую мысль.

Расплатившись с таксистом, Джон открывает входную дверь, наверное впервые запертую, и они поднимаются по лестнице. Зайдя в квартиру, он понимает, что ноутбук всего один, и за ним, скорее всего, сейчас устроится Шерлок, отсматривая полученные кадры. Джон сжимает губы, пока разувается и пристраивает куртку на вешалку, но потом все же поворачивается к Шерлоку, ожидающему у входа, пока он закончит.

— Тебе требуется помощь с этими видео? — Только поймав внимательный взгляд Шерлока, Джон понимает, что по армейской привычке вытянулся и опустил руки вдоль тела.

— Я позову тебя, когда понадобится. — У Шерлока даже стягивание ботинок исполнено такой небрежной элегантности, что впору замереть с открытым ртом, но Джон сдерживается. — Первый просмотр будет на слишком высокой скорости, ты просто не успеешь заметить что-то важное. Но дальше ты мне понадобишься. Закажи пока себе еду, через два часа тебе необходимо будет поесть. Номер Анджело на холодильнике.

Джону кажется, что иного извинения он никогда не дождется, и прячет довольную усмешку, повернувшись спиной к Шерлоку и скрываясь на кухне. На небольшом листке, прижатом к дверце холодильника одним из трех небольших магнитов, каллиграфическим почерком выведен номер телефона со скупой припиской имени. Очевидно, Шерлок не любит пустые разговоры и избегает деталей даже в подобных вещах. Ни смайликов, ни ремарки, — а ведь даже Дориан в подборке информации по андроидам проявил больше эмоциональности.

Следующие несколько часов Джон занимается уборкой, пока Шерлок просматривает видео на его ноутбуке. Стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания, он даже берет книгу и устраивается на диване рядом — Шерлок не отвлекается от своего занятия, а Джон отмечает сумасшедшую скорость прокрутки видео на экране. Позже он заказывает ужин, дожидается доставки, кушает, — все это под мерный перестук клавиш и щелчки пальцев по мышке, почти гипнотизирующие и усыпляющие звуки.

Когда Джон в следующий раз садится на диван, на него вдруг в полной мере наваливается осознание, что он страшно вымотался за сегодняшний день. И вообще последние двое суток оказались слишком насыщенными после долгого времени скучной обыденности, когда он курсировал по одному и тому же маршруту «работа-дом». Широко зевнув, он осоловевшими глазами смотрит на Шерлока, а тот впервые реагирует сам.

— Джон?

— Я тебе все еще не нужен? — Джон едва сдерживает очередной зевок, а Шерлок окидывает его внимательным взглядом.

— От тебя не больше пользы, чем от несмышленого ребенка. Поговорим через восемь часов, когда ты станешь похож на адекватного человека. Тогда у тебя хотя бы уменьшатся мешки под глазами, раз уж ума особо не прибавится.

Джон вздыхает; но он чувствует себя слишком усталым, чтобы спорить, поэтому просто толкает Шерлока в плечо и поднимается на ноги.

— Ты такой засранец все-таки. Буди, если что найдешь.

— Разумеется. — Шерлок высокомерно хмыкает, а потом смягчается: — Доброй ночи, Джон.

Улыбнувшись, Джон уходит в спальню, скидывая с себя одежду, стоит только захлопнуться двери, и проваливается в сон, опустив голову на подушку.

Во сне он вновь видит ярко-красные глаза его андроида, вышедшего из строя, в момент нападения. Безымянный МХ, только что сверкавший голубым цветом радужки и прикрывавший его от атаки боевиков, на мгновение замер, словно вздрогнув от какой-то волны, и сменил программу защиты на уничтожение.

Джон не чувствует страха — он понимает, что это всего лишь кошмар, а не реальность. Он помнит, как тогда внутри заледенел от ужаса, не зная, что хуже: быть убитым взбесившимся андроидом или застреленным налетчиками — ведь у него даже креста не было на форме. Он помнит, как сведенными от напряжения пальцами из последних сил удерживал МХ на расстоянии, не давая задавить или придушить. А потом помнит ослепляющую боль в плече, когда выстрел, предназначавшийся ему, прошел сначала через искусственное тело андроида, добавляя к пуле еще и раскаленные брызги пластмассы. Андроид никак не реагирует на свое ранение, лишь продолжает сверкать глазами, а Джон оседает на землю, и именно это спасает его от смерти: следующий выстрел пробивает андроиду голову, видимо, уничтожив ядро.

Словно наблюдая за сценой со стороны, Джон чувствует пыльный жаркий воздух, забивающий глотку и нос, чувствует, как песок под его пальцами мокнет — кровь из раны на плече стекает по руке и впитывается в жадную до любой влаги почву. Он стонет в голос от боли и веса андроида, упавшего на него после отключения. На какое-то мгновение даже забывает, что это сон, и пытается придумать, как спастись, но паника выбивает все мысли из головы, а пальцы впустую скребут песок, забивающийся под коротко обстриженные ногти.

— Джон.

Спокойный голос звучит словно сквозь слой ваты, и Джон его почти не может различить, особенно когда горло перехватывает, а перед глазами темнеет от потери крови.

— Джон, приди в себя.

Голос ему знаком, но откуда он взялся посреди Афганистана?

— Проснись, Джон.

И только после этих слов Джон вновь осознает, что он в кошмарном сне, и открывает глаза.

Его спальня освещена мягким светом лампы, и то, что он не проснулся, когда Шерлок только вошел, говорит о многом. Отметив, что Шерлок сидит на краю кровати, но не прикасается к нему, Джон облегченно выдыхает. Он весь в поту, пижамная футболка неприятно липнет к ледяной коже, но он игнорирует неудобства и садится.

— Ты знаешь, что я мог напасть на тебя? — Джон растирает лицо ладонями и смотрит на Шерлока с бесстрастным выражением лица, хотя тот наверняка замечает и капли пота на лбу, и напряженные складки возле губ.

— Я был осторожен. Делал все, чтобы ты не почувствовал опасности. — Шерлок сохраняет такое же внешнее спокойствие, словно якорь, который требуется Джону, чтобы отрешиться от звуков выстрелов и боли в плече. — Оно не болит, — он указывает на плечо Джона в ответ на недоуменный взгляд. — Плечо не болит. Это отголосок сна.

Джон сжимает губы, но вместо злости за вторжение в личное пространство ощущает лишь подобие благодарности. И безопасности.

— Спасибо.

Как и всегда после кошмаров, он не отличается многословностью, замыкаясь в себе, но Шерлок, наверное, единственный, кто не пристает к нему с расспросами, не лезет с успокаивающими объятиями и не пытается убедить, что это временное явление.

Вот и сейчас Шерлок встает с кровати и идет к выходу из комнаты, бросив на ходу:

— Принесу стакан воды.

И даже за этим жестом Джон видит возможность прийти в себя, которую ему предоставляют без малейшего требования. И это настолько не вписывается в обычное поведение Шерлока, что ему бы стоило удивиться, но сил хватает лишь на то, чтобы переодеться и поменять промокшие от пота простыни.

Джон выпивает принесенную воду залпом, благодарно улыбается и ложится в кровать под пристальным взглядом Шерлока.

— Постараюсь больше тебе не мешать.

— Не думай об этом, просто спи. Если еще приснится кошмар, я снова разбужу тебя. — Он прикрывает за собой дверь, оставляя небольшую щель, видимо, чтобы лучше слышать Джона, если вдруг потребуется.

Погасив лампу, Джон вновь опускает голову на подушку. Кажется, что теперь он будет ворочаться до рассвета, как и всегда после кошмаров. Но он успевает подумать, что довольно долгое время их вообще не было, — и снова засыпает, теперь уже без сновидений.

Утром дверь в его комнату плотно закрыта, а на тумбочке стоит еще один стакан воды и несколько таблеток — предположительно аспирина. Но Джон не настолько сошел с ума, чтобы принимать препараты, которые можно легко подменить, пока он не видит. А эти лежат без индивидуальной упаковки, и Джон даже не может проверить, действительно ли это аспирин. Как показала прошедшая ночь, Шерлок не такая скотина, как казалось раньше, но все равно до идеального ему далеко.

Джон выбирается из постели, ощущая себя удивительно бодрым для человека, которому помешали спать кошмары. Он думает, что те несколько недель, обошедшиеся без воспоминаний, были гораздо лучше того, что произошло ночью, но без Шерлока все прошло бы определенно хуже. Дальше ему обычно снилось, как он прикрывался телом МХ от боевиков, притворялся мертвым и надеялся, что его все-таки спасут, а потом вырубался от боли, чтобы очнуться на операционном столе — анестезию рассчитали неверно, и он чувствовал бы, как в его ране ковыряются, пытаясь отделить пластмассу от живой плоти. _Его_ плоти.

Все это снилось Джону уже слишком много раз, чтобы реагировать на это как впервые, но все равно было неприятно и страшно. И просыпался он постоянно, измученный сном. Несмотря на терапию и медикаментозное лечение. Словно мозг Джона не готов был отпустить произошедшее, переживая его вновь и вновь.

Накинув халат, он выходит в гостиную, где перед ноутбуком Шерлок застыл неподвижной статуей. Если бы Джон не видел его ночью в своей комнате, то решил бы, что тот не двигался вовсе, не отрываясь от просмотра видео. Скрывшись в кухне, он решает сначала приготовить себе завтрак, прежде чем начинать какой бы то ни было разговор, ведь нельзя просто сделать вид, будто ничего не произошло. Возможно, за чашкой чая с молоком все окажется более приемлемым?

Несколько жареных тостов с джемом, которые Джон запивает чаем, придают ему сил и решимости поговорить с Шерлоком не увиливая, но тот вовсе не намерен следовать плану, тем более составленному не им лично. Джон понимает это, потому что все его попытки завязать непринужденную беседу заканчиваются ничем. Он даже на секунду задумывается, возможно ли наличие в его квартире двух подобных андроидов, потому что тот, ночной, вел себя гораздо приятнее.

— Ты так и будешь меня игнорировать? — Джон отпивает небольшой глоток чая, задумавшись об истощившихся чайных запасах, хотя недавно он и купил целую упаковку, но Шерлок обжигает его раздраженным взглядом и снова фокусируется на мониторе ноутбука. — Может, хотя бы расскажешь, что тебе удалось выяснить? Все же восемь длительных видео. Неужели совсем ничего нет?

— Ничего, — Шерлок цедит сквозь стиснутые зубы и клацает мышкой на линии промотки видео — Джон даже не может определить, кто это, потому что камера находится в глазу одного из андроидов. — Здесь тоже нет ни единой зацепки. — Он раздраженно взъерошивает волосы пальцами, а Джон смотрит на него обеспокоенно. — Это невозможно. Словно они сами себя создали, совершенно нет следов создателя. Только этот скрипт, стерший именно то, что нам было необходимо.

— И ты, конечно же, уверен, что восстановить удаленные данные не получится, — Джон не спрашивает, а скорее уточняет, Шерлок даже не удостаивает его взглядом, просто фыркает язвительно. — Что на этих видео? Их жизнь за какой промежуток? Может быть, в самом начале записи есть их создатель?

— У них не настолько большой объем памяти, чтобы хранить столь давний момент. Некоторым из них больше шести лет, Джон. Еще эта Джейн Доу. Даже Майкрофт не может мне ничего сказать, а экспертиза по слепкам зубов пока ничего не дала. — Шерлок вскакивает с дивана и начинает расхаживать по гостиной.

Джон пододвигается на его место и проматывает открытую запись до последних минут — ему интересно, что же записалось перед самой смертью андроидов, но видео обрывается посреди оживленной улицы. Он недоуменно хмурится и закрывает эту запись, открывая следующую, проматывает до последних минут и видит то же самое — не место смерти. Кафе, офис, магазин, улица, метро, — записи обрываются где угодно, только не на месте смерти.

Подойдя к своей куртке, Джон достает из кармана сложенную папку с данными по их «жертвам» и возвращается к дивану.

— Чья это запись? — он подзывает Шерлока, но тот уже почти привычно его игнорирует. Джон набирается терпения и дожидается, пока на него не обратят внимания.

Шерлок подходит ближе в несколько широких шагов, не скрывая своего раздражения, и склоняется над монитором.

— Это Клэри. Флористка.

Он с любопытством смотрит, как Джон находит нужные документы и спрашивает недоуменно:

— Это не полная запись. — Джон ловит удивленный взгляд Шерлока, но не позволяет себе насладиться в полной мере моментом триумфа, а показывает пальцем в угол монитора, где указано время: — Видишь, здесь другое время. По данным в карте, Клэри скончалась вечером, после смены в магазине, а здесь последняя запись — утром того же дня. Она даже не доехала до своего магазина.

Джон пока не знает, что это значит, но Шерлок с энтузиазмом подхватывает идею и оттесняет его в сторону, вновь усаживаясь за ноутбук, но не отпуская Джона от себя.

— Когда умерли остальные? — Джон копается в бумагах, а Шерлок его нетерпеливо подгоняет: — Ну же, Джон. Я знал, что не ошибся в тебе, не подведи меня теперь.

Следующие пятнадцать минут они проводят в лихорадочном составлении списка нестыковок и выясняют, что последние часы стерты, но не тем скриптом, от которого пострадало ядро каждого андроида. Джон с опаской следит за раздраженным Шерлоком, который вновь оттягивает свои волосы пальцами, словно хочет снять скальп.

— Не понимаю. Кому это надо было делать? Если данные и так уже стерты.

— Ты думаешь, это сделал один человек? — Джон осторожно озвучивает свою мысль, а Шерлок переводит на него сумасшедший взгляд.

— Ну конечно нет! Это и завело меня в тупик. Скрипт — дело рук создателя. Его подстраховка на случай форс-мажора. Он не хочет, чтобы его нашли. — Пальцы Шерлока немного подрагивают от возбуждения, а Джон обеспокоенно понимает, что Шерлок уже довольно давно обходится без подзарядки, и это может кончиться не слишком хорошо. — Разумеется, кто-то удалил данные позже, когда убийство уже произошло.

Его пальцы порхают над клавиатурой, а Джон старается успеть за ним хотя бы взглядом, но не понимает, даже на какой портал Шерлок заходит, через минуту тот шипит раздраженно:

— Мориарти! Я знал, что с ним что-то нечисто.

— Что? Шерлок, подожди, Мориарти — простой айтишник. Ему даже не разрешили копаться в их внутренностях. Зачем бы ему было удалять какие-то части их видео? — Джон пытается вразумить Шерлока, но тот в ответ сверкает на него взглядом и показывает на монитор:

— Я проверил, Джон. Ко всем андроидам до нашего прихода подключались с учетной записи Мориарти. Он, конечно, попытался замаскировать себя, но это же доступ Майкрофта. — Он ухмыляется довольно и вскакивает с дивана, быстро скрываясь в прихожей: — Оставайся здесь, я все узнаю.

— А ты не думаешь, что должен позвать с собой Грега? — Джон обреченно вздыхает и оглядывает свою домашнюю одежду — даже если он сейчас же бросится переодеваться, то все равно не успеет за Шерлоком: тот заглядывает в гостиную, уже поправляя шарф на шее.

— Это шутка такая?

— Разумеется. — Джон не понимает, почему ему не нравится происходящее, но Шерлоку это безразлично, он усмехается самодовольно, будто Мориарти — создатель этих андроидов, а не человек, который подключился к их памяти в обход запрета начальства. — Я позвоню Грегу.

— Я тебя не слышу, — Шерлок захлопывает за собой входную дверь, а Джон чертыхается и встает, чтобы найти свой телефон — пусть им будут недовольны, что он не отправился следом, но, в самом деле, он же не должен нянчить гениального андроида?

Быстро отправив сообщение Грегу, Джон забирается на диван с ногами и устанавливает ноутбук у себя на коленях. Его гложет любопытство — что же записано в самом начале видео, и он открывает первую попавшуюся запись, проматывая ее на первые мгновения.

По худощавым рукам, попадающим в кадр, Джон понимает, что это Мортимер, и проверяет — в наименовании файла действительно прописано его имя. Поставив быстрое воспроизведение, Джон завороженно наблюдает за передвижениями Мортимера, как тот ходит по больнице, и предполагает, что это время после создания, ведь последняя запись в карте была сделана год назад.

Джон всматривается внимательнее и в одном из коридоров замечает знакомое лицо, которого там точно быть не могло. Он даже останавливает видео и разглядывает черты, надеясь, что ошибся. Несколько минут, пока открывает одно за другим следующие видео, он говорит себе, что это просто совпадение. Но и на видео Уилла он замечает то же лицо и ощущает узел, скручивающийся внизу живота.

Его пальцы немного дрожат, когда он проверяет другие записи, но больше всего он удивляется, когда на видео Джейн Доу видит те же коридоры, по которым ходили Мортимер и Уилл. С тем же человеком на посту медсестер.

Он находит ее лицо, не желая думать, что это может означать.

Ему не хочется верить, что Мэри Морстен как-то причастна к созданию этих андроидов.


	4. Chapter 4

Джон считает себя здравомыслящим и уравновешенным человеком, поэтому не бросается сразу к телефону, чтобы вызвать Шерлока или Грега. Он встает и идет в ванную, умывается, остужая разгоряченные щеки, а после на кухне выпивает стакан холодной воды. Сполоснув, Джон ставит его в сушилку и преувеличенно осторожно прикрывает дверцу, опирается ладонями на стол и стоит так некоторое время, напряженно обдумывая, что именно он заметил.

На первых минутах видео Мортимера он совершенно точно видел кого-то похожего на Мэри либо саму Мэри. Ее же Джон видел на записи Уилла и Джейн. Но на других видео ее не было. С одной стороны, это может означать, что Мэри просто работала в Королевском онкологическом госпитале и все это чертовски неудачное совпадение. Или что у нее есть сестра-близнец, которая имеет отношение к создателю андроидов. Или что сама Мэри имеет отношение к создателю.

Джон делает глубокие вдохи и выдохи — обычный способ успокоения в условиях стрессовой ситуации. И только когда он чувствует себя собранным и способным рассуждать логически, он возвращается к ноутбуку и открывает справочник сотрудников онкологического госпиталя. Никого по фамилии Морстен, ни одной Мэри, а фотографии младших сотрудников отсутствуют в общем доступе, доступа же к кадровым делам Джон, понятное дело, не имеет.

На всякий случай он так же проверяет список сотрудников больницы Честерфилда и окружного госпиталя, но не находит нужное имя и там и вздыхает — то ли с облегчением, то ли наоборот. Джон пытается вспомнить, где может еще посмотреть данные, но его ресурсы весьма ограничены и все вновь упирается в Шерлока, который еще не вернулся со своего допроса Мориарти.

Растерев пальцами ноющую переносицу, Джон берет телефон в руки, но на нем нет непринятых вызовов, и он сам набирает Шерлока, только забывает, что Шерлок не любит отвечать на звонки, если это не Грег, сообщающий о новом убийстве, а лучше — о тройном убийстве. Джон мерит шагами гостиную, считая длинные гудки про себя, но дожидается лишь обрыва вызова по таймеру ожидания, его даже на голосовую почту не перекидывает — видимо, Шерлок отключил подобную возможность, чтобы не слушать лишний раз людей, которые его разыскивают.

После третьего безуспешного вызова Джон со вздохом откладывает телефон и снова садится на диван, забирая ноутбук на колени. Намного полезнее будет заняться дальнейшим изучением записей, а не протаптывать дорожки в ламинате, пытаясь добиться разговора с Шерлоком.

Из всех видео он еще не включал только Шейна, поэтому его он и запускает с самого начала. Насколько Джон успел заметить, памяти андроидов хватало примерно на два года записи вместе со звуком. Шейн — один из двух андроидов с самыми ранними датами выписки из больницы — больше шести лет назад. И у него единственного ролик оказывается не обрезан, запечатлев от начала и до конца схватку с мужем его любовницы — Джон специально проверяет это, прежде чем включить видео с начала.

Просмотрев где-то до середины, он уже хочет выключить видео, потому что предельно скучная работа охранником в супермаркете, перемежающаяся с интрижкой с женой его коллеги, не представляет для Джона интереса, но тут на быстрой прокрутке он замечает еще одного человека, которого не должно было быть рядом. Включив нормальную скорость воспроизведения, он перематывает назад и проверяет — да, действительно, среди покупателей видит Джима Мориарти. И Джон бы мог списать все на совпадение, да только этот супермаркет находится в округе Лаут. Далековато от Лондона, чтобы просто поехать за покупками, тем более Джим рассматривает всех сотрудников внимательным взглядом и улыбается своей излюбленной тонкой усмешкой, от которой у Джона по спине пробегает дрожь.

Он даже не слышит, как открывается входная дверь, — настолько он сфокусирован на происходящем на экране.

— Пожалуйста, не стоит больше мне обрывать телефон, когда я занимаюсь делом, — Шерлок заходит в гостиную, а Джон недоуменно моргает, когда переводит на него взгляд.

— Ты был так занят, что даже успел переодеться? — он рассматривает безукоризненный вид посвежевшего Шерлока, словно тот поспал часов десять, плотно позавтракал и заправился кофеином. Но его не было всего несколько часов, которые он должен был провести в беготне за их непонятным подозреваемым.

Если только он не успел подзарядиться за это время.

— Быстро управился, Мориарти оказался невообразимо скучным и невиновным. Он производил диагностику, о чем свидетельствуют записи операций в его компьютере, — Шерлок падает на диван рядом с Джоном и вытягивает ноги на журнальный столик. — Я все еще в тупике и все еще понятия не имею, кто обрезал видео.

— Он тебя обманул, — Джон смотрит на Шерлока поверх экрана ноутбука, а сам параллельно снова открывает видео Шейна и ищет нужный момент, благо он успел запомнить примерные дату и время.

— Такого не может быть, — Шерлок снисходительно хмыкает и складывает пальцы домиком, уставившись на какую-то точку на противоположной стене.

Джон даже не думал, что ему представится возможность осадить Шерлока, но сейчас он испытывает иррациональное удовлетворение, когда разворачивает ноутбук экраном к Шерлоку. Правда, момент триумфа немного подпорчен игнорированием со стороны Шерлока, и Джону приходится откашляться, чтобы привлечь к себе внимание.

Наблюдение за сменой эмоций на лице Шерлока не должно приносить столько удовольствия, и Джон пытается пристыдить себя, но когда Шерлок самоуверенным жестом вздергивает подбородок, то мигом прощает себя.

— Чья это запись?

— Шейна Уолша. И прежде чем ты что-то скажешь — он жил и работал в округе Лаут. Вряд ли Джим решил съездить в местный супермаркет за покупками.

— Разумеется, Джон. Посмотри, как он внимательно разглядывает каждого сотрудника. Он ищет андроида, но ему хватило ума не показать этого, а продолжить упаковывать купленное. — Шерлок задумчиво рассматривает Мориарти на экране. — Это же наш первый труп?

Джон кивает, но Шерлок на него не смотрит, и ему приходится ответить вслух:

— Да. Погиб два месяца назад, но точно не от рук Мориарти.

— Не всегда настоящий убийца держит в руке пистолет.

— В данном случае пистолет был в руках убийцы — Рика Граймса. Кстати, он тоже был на пленке — они работали в супермаркете вместе. И Рик как раз вернулся домой, когда Шейн был с его женой. — Джон поджимает губы. — У меня в голове не укладывается, как она вообще смогла переспать с андроидом и даже не понять этого.

— Хочешь сказать, ты можешь отличить живого человека от машины? — Шерлок насмешливо ухмыляется, а Джона охватывает раздражение:

— Разумеется.

— Чем же мы так отличаемся от людей, кроме цвета глаз? — склонив голову набок, Шерлок подается к нему немного ближе, а его голос приобретает внезапно обольстительные нотки. — Смотри, моя кожа такая же мягкая и теплая, как твоя, — он кладет свою ладонь поверх пальцев Джона, и тот замирает, непонимающе моргая — ситуация слишком быстро выходит из-под контроля, но привычная паника не накатывает. — Мое тело — ничем не отличается от твоего, и даже жилка на шее бьется так же, как твоя сейчас. Твое сердце колотится, Джон, но моя охлаждающая жидкость тоже быстрее циркулирует по сосудам. — Он уже почти урчит, а Джон ощущает себя мышью, загипнотизированной удавом.

— К чему ты ведешь, Шерлок? — голос Джона звучит хрипловато, и даже он сам это осознает. — Я все равно понял бы, что ты не человек. Даже если бы у тебя были глаза обычного цвета.

Шерлок на мгновение сжимает губы в полоску, но тут же снова расслабляется и проводит по ним языком — Джон прослеживает это движение зачарованно.

— Ты можешь обманывать себя сколько угодно, но, если бы не глаза, ты бы никогда не понял, что я андроид. Потому что я бы заполучил тебя в свою постель, ведь даже член у меня как у живого мужчины. — Шерлок улыбается обольстительно и подается еще ближе, а Джон сначала движется ему навстречу, а потом отшатывается, поняв, что его дурачат.

— Я же просил — никаких экспериментов со мной, Шерлок! — он чувствует себя униженным, раз так легко попался на удочку Шерлока, но тот безмятежно откидывается на спинку дивана, словно не провоцировал Джона только что на нарушение закона. — Черт побери, о чем ты только думал?

— О том, что ты врешь себе и тебя нужно разубедить. Теперь ты лучше знаешь, что было бы, если бы я захотел. — Шерлок говорит это скучающим тоном, Джон же внезапно жаждет убивать, он почти готов попробовать и думает, куда деть труп, но Шерлок продолжает: — Так что тебя обеспокоило? Ты трезвонил мне без перерыва.

Дыхательная гимнастика, как и говорила ему психотерапевт, помогает успокоиться и снижает желание убивать. Про последнее она, конечно, не говорила, но Джон думает, что может позволить себе некую вольность.

Досчитать до десяти, посмотреть на Шерлока, понять, что все еще зол, снова досчитать до десяти и, наконец, успокоиться.

— Мэри Морстен.

— Мэри Морстен?

— Медсестра из Бартса.

— А, та, с которой ты флиртовал, но у которой тебе не понравилась улыбка. И что с ней? — Джон думает, что если Шерлок продолжит с ним говорить этим скучающим тоном, то он его придушит. А потом обезглавит. И проткнет титановый череп металлическим прутом, чтобы уж наверняка избавить мир от подобного засранца.

Он даже игнорирует очередной плод дедукции Шерлока, хотя сам не задумывался, что именно оттолкнуло его от Мэри.

— Она тоже есть на видео. У трех трупов. А Уилла, Джейн и Мортимера — у всех она встречается в самом начале записи, буквально в первые сутки, пока они находятся в больнице.

Наконец-то Шерлок смотрит на него заинтересованным взглядом:

— А ты умеешь выбирать поклонниц. Хотя, скорее всего, это совпадение.

— Я проверил по списку сотрудников, она там не работала. Среди сестер вообще не было имени Мэри. И она не моя поклонница. — Джон специально выделяет последнее слово, но Шерлок пренебрежительно закатывает глаза.

— Ты же понимаешь, что есть много вариантов, почему она оказалась там?

Джон поджимает губы, но все равно испытывает облегчение из-за нежелания Шерлока принимать всерьез эту версию.

— И ты говоришь так, даже не посмотрев на записи? Странноватый метод ведения дела. — Пусть он и говорит это лишь для проформы, но Шерлок отвечает возмущенным взглядом и со вздохом протягивает руку к ноутбуку.

Фыркнув, Джон отдает его Шерлоку, предварительно включив видео Мортимера. Он думает, что вот-вот услышит очередную язвительную тираду, но Шерлок подбирается и выпрямляется, опустив ноги на пол. Джон рассматривает его лицо, мгновенно ставшее серьезным, и с тоской думает, что тот не стал бы реагировать таким образом на неважную зацепку.

— Значит, у нас есть Мэри Морстен, которая работала не под своим именем в той же больнице, в которой лежали три наших жертвы, и Джим Мориарти, который чисто случайно приехал в Лаут в супермаркет, где работал еще одна из наших жертв. Майкрофт?

Джон недоуменно моргает глазами, думая, что ему послышалось последнее имя.

— Прости, что?

— Ничего, Джон, сосредоточься. А еще лучше — оденься. — Шерлок на него даже не смотрит, а Джон отстраненно размышляет, не померещилась ли ему попытка флирта.

Он словно оса, увязшая в сахарной пенке с варенья, — не может вырваться и улететь прочь и вынужден медленно двигать лапками, вдруг все же получится освободиться.

Джон уходит в спальню, чтобы сменить пижаму и халат на привычные джинсы с теплым свитером и заодно успокоить разбушевавшееся либидо, потому что одного томного и низкого голоса Шерлока оказалось достаточно, чтобы возбудиться. И напоминания о его искусственной природе оказывается недостаточно, чтобы прийти в норму — потому что буквально недавно ему было плевать на закон, на все, кроме Шерлока.

Поплескав в лицо холодной водой, Джон вытирается и возвращается обратно в гостиную, когда слышит окрик Шерлока и застывает в проходе, вопросительно подняв брови. Шерлок снова не обращает на него никакого внимания, а потом раздраженно говорит:

— Ты не слышишь? В дверь стучат.

Джон, нахмурившись, различает стук во входную дверь — но не в квартиру, а в дом.

— А что случилось со звонком?

— Возможно, кто-то — не я — вывел его из строя?

— Что? — Джон склоняет голову набок и едва слышно рычит на пренебрежительный жест Шерлока, которым тот отмахивается от глупого вопроса.

— Дверь, Джон.

Джон стискивает зубы и спускается ко входной двери, распахивает ее резким раздраженным движением. Антея не отвлекается от своего телефона, но протягивает ему пластиковую пухлую папку с документами.

— Хм, добрый день? — Он забирает папку и ждет, что она хотя бы как-то отреагирует, но ничего не получает в ответ. — Что в папке? — Джон чувствует себя довольно глупо, только все равно не может захлопнуть дверь. — Не скажете. Ладно. Спасибо.

Антея разворачивается и уходит к знакомой черной машине, а Джон провожает ее взглядом, прежде чем преувеличенно осторожно прикрыть дверь и запереть ее на замок. Он рывком взлетает на свой этаж и заходит в квартиру, раздумывая, стоит вообще задавать какие-либо вопросы или лучше сохранить собственное спокойствие.

— Давай быстрее, Джон. Что Майкрофт передал? — Шерлок нетерпеливо вытягивает ладонь, а Джон передает ему папку, поджав губы.

Быстро просматривая документы, Шерлок то хмурится, то ухмыляется, вызывая у Джона еще больше раздражения. Он думает, что чай сумеет дать ему иллюзию спокойствия, и идет на кухню, сосредотачиваясь на приготовлении напитка. Он даже сахар в кружке размешивает преувеличенно осторожными движениями, не задевая ложкой керамических стенок. Каждый глоток согревает горло и действительно умиротворяет, возвращая привычное благодушие. В гостиную Джон возвращается с некоторым любопытством — ему слышно, как Шерлок быстро печатает.

— Теперь ты можешь рассказать, что за документы передал Майкрофт? — Джон теснит Шерлока на диване и садится рядом, невольно прижимаясь к его бедру.

— Он наконец-то опознал Джейн Доу. И прислал ее медкарту.

Джон ждет продолжения, но Шерлок молчит.

— И что? Это все? Может, расскажешь?

— Ты внезапно ослеп? Разучился читать? — Шерлок раздраженно смотрит на него. — На краю стола лежит папка. Возьми и прочитай. Помимо карты ты найдешь еще краткие сведения о сотрудниках больниц, которые ты выписал. Там есть фотографии — найди свою Мэри.

— Она не моя. — Джон вздыхает и тянется за документами, прежде чем замереть напряженно и выпрямиться, словно вместо позвоночника внезапно воткнули стальную спицу. — Откуда Майкрофт узнал о больницах? Я же их анализировал, пока тебя не было, ты не звонил при мне. И не писал.

— Сказал бы, что не хочу унижать тебя, отвечая на этот элементарный вопрос, но ты не сможешь сам правильно ответить, потому что не допускаешь подобный вариант даже в мыслях. Камеры, Джон, — Шерлок мельком смотрит на Джона, но, считав его реакцию, не опускает взгляд обратно.

— Камеры? Здесь? — Горло Джона сдавливает, и приходится откашляться, чтобы слова не застревали. Шерлок настороженно кивает и не сводит с него глаз, хотя пальцы продолжают набирать какой-то текст на ноутбуке.

Джон считает до десяти, делая глубокие вдохи и выдохи. Потом до двадцати и даже до сотни. Но раздражение не желает в этот раз уменьшаться, злость становится лишь сильнее, распирая ребра и желая выплеснуться, сметя на своем пути все.

— Это уже перебор, — он четко проговаривает каждый слог, словно желая донести до Шерлока свою мысль, а перед глазами плывут круги — так сильно он напряжен и зол. — Вы не имели никакого права… — ему приходится прерваться, чтобы втянуть в легкие немного воздуха, — никакого права устанавливать в моей квартире сраные камеры. Замолчи, — он тычет пальцем в Шерлока, когда тот собирается что-то ответить, — ни одного гребаного звука, Шерлок. Вы со своим Майкрофтом совсем уже ополоумели.

Он тяжело дышит и чувствует, как на висках вздулись вены от напряжения, но не может ничего с собой поделать из-за ярости от подобного вмешательства в свою частную жизнь.

— С твоим появлением я стал мальчиком на побегушках — подай то, сделай это. А теперь вы из меня еще и цирковую зверушку за стеклом хотите сделать? Пошли вы к черту. Ты, Лестрейд, Майкрофт, — разбирайтесь со своим сраным злодеем сами. Я умываю из этого дерьма руки. — Джон безотчетно стискивает кулаки так, что на коже отпечатываются лунки от ногтей, и вылетает из квартиры, сорвав куртку с вешалки.

Порывы холодного ветра мигом остужают его, вынуждая натянуть на себя куртку, чтобы не продрогнуть окончательно. Несмотря на греющую его злость и желание убивать, Джон понимает, что не стоит ничего предпринимать, не обдумав. Быстрым шагом он направляется к парку, где почти нет никого из-за не самой хорошей погоды: пасмурное небо грозит вот-вот пролиться дождем, а шквалистый ветер не добавляет очарования серым домам.

Джон выбирает скамейку у небольшого пруда и садится на нее, сжимает пальцами деревянные рейки, выплескивая таким образом свою злость. Только пейзаж его не успокаивает, и он уже хочет вновь разъяриться праведным негодованием, но его отвлекает вибрация телефона. Джон достает его из кармана и читает пришедшее сообщение:

«Не беспокойтесь, доктор Уотсон, никто не узнает нарушении вами закона. МХ».

Стиснув зубы, Джон чертыхается про себя, вновь проклиная свою доверчивость и то, что он вообще поддался на манипуляции Шерлока. И хочется сказать, что он жертва, но на самом деле он виноват не меньше андроида, решившего доказать подобным свою точку зрения. И как бы ни хотелось себя пожалеть, Джон упрямо вскидывает подбородок и говорит:

— Это ничего не значит.

Почти тут же приходит следующее сообщение:

«Разумеется, доктор Уотсон. МХ».

Джон нервно вздрагивает и озирается по сторонам, но парк пуст и за ним точно никто не наблюдает — он бы почувствовал.

Когда начинается холодный моросящий дождь, он ежится и поднимает воротник куртки, понимая, что его злость немного угасла, сменившись недоумением. Возможно, сейчас Джон уже способен вести конструктивный диалог, как и было нужно сделать с самого начала, вместо того чтобы срываться на Шерлока, потому что наверняка не он утыкал квартиру камерами. Этот вывод дается Джону легко: сейчас Шерлока рядом нет, но Майкрофт все равно ухитряется следить за ним и писать сообщения, которые, видимо, должны его утешать.

Хотя, конечно, перспектива быть раскрытым и заключенным под стражу за нарушение закона, которое не было даже доведено до конца, его не сильно прельщает. Пусть Джон и не способен сейчас испытывать благодарность к Майкрофту, обещавшему сохранить этот инцидент в тайне.

Пока Джон нахохлившись сидит на скамейке, дождь становится только сильнее, и его холодные капли затекают за воротник, отчего хочется поежиться или хотя бы стереть влагу пальцами, но он сдерживается, потому что станет только хуже. Продрогнув окончательно, он встает и бредет к дому, игнорируя порывы ветра, швыряющие капли дождя в лицо.

У входной двери он мнется какое-то время, потому что не успел продумать свою стратегию, а возвращаться без заготовленного диалога или хотя бы нескольких фраз ему не хочется. И так придется терпеть самодовольное выражение лица Шерлока, который точно пройдется по его человеческой сущности и не упустит возможности напомнить о своих словах, сказанных ранее, — что все проблемы от излишней эмоциональности.

Оборвав себя, Джон решительно заходит внутрь и поднимается на свой этаж, тщательно вытирая ноги. В квартире он стягивает ботинки и промокшую куртку, которую надо бы повесить на радиатор в гостиной, чтобы она успела просохнуть — мало ли, вдруг Шерлок все же решит, что они должны куда-то отправиться ради расследования. Джон идет в гостиную, машинально отмечая тишину, словно больше в квартире никого нет, но застывает на пороге, удивленно рассматривая замерших неподвижными статуями Шерлока и Майкрофта.

Майкрофт занял кресло, в котором обычно устраивается Джон, его поза максимально расслаблена, но лицо напряжено, а пальцы судорожно сжимают рукоять неизменного зонта. Шерлок же вольготно устроился на диване; честно говоря, Джон почти уверен, что тот просто не двигался с момента его ухода. Возможно, Майкрофт даже сам попал в квартиру, лишив Шерлока необходимости открывать ему входную дверь.

Джон мимолетно отмечает, что нужно попросить починить дверной звонок, и спокойно проходит к радиатору под окном, чтобы повесить куртку, словно в гостиной не происходит ничего необычного. Шерлок сверлит Майкрофта раздраженным взглядом — Джон понимает это по сжатым губам, — а Майкрофт отвечает ему своей привычной тонкой улыбкой, полной невысказанного напряжения. Причем, скорее всего, невысказанное оно именно потому, что Джон не вовремя пришел домой.

— Майкрофт, какая неожиданная встреча. Пришли извиниться за вмешательство в частную жизнь? — Джон почти гордится тем, насколько нейтрально звучит его голос.

— Это было сделано для вашего же блага, доктор Уотсон. И, как вы сами успели заметить, ускорило некоторые процессы получения информации. Если бы не ваша эмоциональная реакция, возможно, у нас было бы еще больше прогресса. Надеюсь, вы сумели привести себя в чувство. — Теперь улыбка Майкрофта обращена к Джону, и тот снова начинает злиться.

— Это просто неслыханная наглость. Напичкать мой дом камерами и утверждать, что подобное как-то должно мне помочь. Раньше вы меня просто раздражали, но теперь даже не могу подобрать цензурное слово, способное выразить мое к вам отношение. — Джон сжимает пальцами свое бедро и пытается сохранить безучастное выражение лица.

— Я думаю, «бесит» будет подходящим вариантом, — Шерлок не может остаться в стороне и смотрит на него с любопытством. Джон задумывается на пару мгновений, но отрицательно мотает головой:

— Слишком бедная эмоциональная окраска. Недостаточно сильное слово.

— Хм. Я тоже всегда считал, что он дико раздражающая заноза в заднице. — Шерлок складывает пальцы домиком и задумчиво пялится в стену над плечом Майкрофта, который отстраненно замечает:

— Господа, я все еще здесь. И вынужден вам напомнить, что необходимо сфокусироваться на решении дела, а не на нелепых оскорблениях. Я не ваша прислуга, чтобы лететь по первому зову.

— Но все же вы действительно здесь. Хотя вас никто и не звал. — Джон поджимает губы и игнорирует ухмылку Шерлока, довольного его ремаркой.

— На самом деле вы меня позвали, когда стали разбираться с Мэри Морстен. Или Амандой Аббингтон, — Майкрофт растягивает губы в излюбленной тонкой улыбке, а Джон хмурится непонимающе.

— Он привез все, что сумел найти по твоей медсестре, которую ты заметил на видео. — Шерлок успешно игнорирует недовольную гримасу Джона и продолжает — В онкологическом госпитале она работала под именем Аманды Аббингтон. О ней нет почти никакой информации, а цифровой след появляется только на первом курсе медицинского. Хотя я уверен, что она там не училась, а просто кто-то создал ей новую личность и дал основание для наличия диплома медсестры. Все места работы — несуществующие, руководители — вымышленные, но ее не могли нанять без проверки, значит, кто-то ей помог и с этим. Ты никогда не выбираешь скучных партнеров, правда, Джон?

Джон решительно подходит и теснит Шерлока к краю дивана, чтобы присесть. Он даже не хочет огрызаться по поводу Мэри-неМэри, потому что уверен: Шерлок специально говорит именно так, чтобы позлить его лишний раз.

— Какова вероятность, что она, хм, участвовала в программе по защите свидетелей и ей пришлось скрыться от мафии? — Джон и сам понимает, что это звучит уж совсем надуманно, но цепляется за самые нелепые фантазии.

— Очень низкая, доктор Уотсон. Потому что я имею доступ к подобным данным, по крайней мере касающимся территориальных границ Англии. Поверьте, мисс Морстен в списках не значится, — Майкрофт склоняет голову набок, что, очевидно, должно выражать сожаление, но Джон подобному притворству уже не верит.

Его голова начинает болеть, и Джон надеется, что это из-за напряженных размышлений, а не из-за простуды, которую он получил, сидя на скамейке под дождем. Он растирает пальцами переносицу и тихо смеется — почему-то вспоминает Джима, который только вчера радовался чудесной погоде, словно живет в каком-то другом городе, а не Лондоне.

— Ладно, хорошо. А что с Джимом Мориарти? — Джон как раз думает, что у них не только Мэри вызвала вопросы, а Шерлок хмыкает:

— С ним тоже все не слишком понятно, но у него хотя бы одна личность, которая пока прошла все проверки. По крайней мере, он не менял имена и не появлялся из воздуха. Правда, школа пока не подтвердила его аттестат, но его жизнь в меру скучна, как и у всех остальных.

Джон задумчиво прикусывает нижнюю губу и разглядывает свои пальцы, словно они могут сказать нечто, до чего он еще не додумался сам, но новых мыслей в голове не появляется. Он все еще не понимает, почему и Джим, и Мэри вообще оказались на видео. Не знает, зачем один влез в память андроидов, а другая — меняла имена на прошлых местах работы. И он уверен, что они ни на шаг не приблизились к разгадке, кто же тот создатель, с которого все началось.

А вот Шерлок выглядит таким довольным, словно уже все понял и точно может дать ответы на все вопросы. Джон смотрит вопросительно и скрещивает руки на груди, прежде чем сказать:

— Ты еще о чем-то умолчал или наслаждаешься моментом моей тупости?

— Что ты, Джон, кто я такой, чтобы осуждать твои интеллектуальные способности? На самом деле ты даже делаешь очевидные успехи, по крайней мере ты задаешь хорошие вопросы, это уже шаг вперед, — он смотрит невинно, но Джон только фыркает от подобного сомнительного комплимента. — Ознакомься, это данные по Джейн Доу, — Шерлок протягивает ему нетолстую папку, в которой Джон обнаруживает не только медкарту, но и психологический портрет вместе с несколькими фотографиями.

Лана Уинтерс. Писатель-репортер, переехавшая из Америки после заключения в психбольнице. Джон помнит эту историю, прогремевшую тогда на весь цивилизованный мир: госпиталь, закрепленный за одним из немногих сохранившихся монастырей, в котором должны были заботиться о больных, лишившихся поддержки родных, но вместо этого проводились эксперименты по созданию андроидов на основе человеческой ДНК. Он смотрит на фотографию и не узнает ту женщину, которая была на первых полосах газет и в новостях даже по другую сторону океана. Впалые щеки, мешки под глазами, — но, возможно, этот снимок был сделан, когда Лана уже попала в онкологический госпиталь с раком легких в последней стадии.

По всем документам Джон видит, что лечение ей не помогло и прогнозы были самые неутешительные, но последняя запись в карте — выписка за подписью ее лечащего врача, как и во всех других случаях. Он захлопывает папку и тянется за своим сводным листом, куда вписывает информацию по Лане — еще одно тяжелое заболевание, связанное с дыхательными путями.

— Также я проверил контактные лица, указанные в картах всех жертв. Неутешительная статистика: из них жив только один, но он весьма экстравагантный и неоднозначный пенсионер. Дедушка Мортимера Смита, Рик Санчез, — Майкрофт постукивает зонтом по полу, провоцируя Шерлока на эмоциональный взрыв, но тот его игнорирует.

— Вы опасаетесь, что он откажется разговаривать с нами? — Джон откладывает лист со своей таблицей в сторону и смотрит на Майкрофта выжидающе. Тот в ответ улыбается и отвечает любезно:

— Скорее беспокоюсь, как бы Шерлок не заключил с ним союз. Мистер Санчез — ученый-физик, отличающийся склочным нравом, но гениальным мозгом. Выйдет очень взрывоопасный тандем, поэтому хочу, чтобы вы сопровождали Шерлока на встречу с ним.

Джон кидает быстрый взгляд на Шерлока, который в ответ на реплику Майкрофта только закатывает глаза, и снова смотрит вопросительно:

— То есть у нас есть гениальный дедушка одной из жертв, постоянно страдавшей от болезней, в том числе и от онкологии. Мне кажется, что пока он самый подходящий кандидат на роль создателя. — Джон скрещивает руки на груди и игнорирует взгляд Шерлока вместе с его надменным фырканьем. — Серьезно, у него хотя бы есть мотив в этом участвовать — больной родственник, с которым не хотелось расставаться.

— Слишком притянуто за уши. — Шерлок отметает версию взмахом руки и поднимается с дивана, Джон провожает его нахмуренным взглядом.

— А, то есть медсестра или компьютерщик, которые оказались на пленках, возможно, случайно, это не притянуто за уши?

— Прежде чем делать выводы, нужно поговорить с ними. А так — слишком мало данных, — Шерлок накидывает на себя пальто, снятое с вешалки, и демонстративно смотрит на выход из квартиры, пока Джон не поднимается с дивана с тяжелым вздохом: дождь за окном все еще льет, а его куртка насквозь мокрая, но это никого не волнует. — Кстати, в следующий раз отведи Лестрейда в паб, а не в ресторан. Так он почувствует себя раскованнее.

Джон с открытым ртом смотрит на Шерлока, сжимая в руках куртку, а Майкрофт сильнее стискивает пальцы на рукояти зонта, прежде чем ответить:

— Это не твое дело, Шерлок. Ищи создателя андроидов и не суй свой нос куда не следует. — Он улыбается, но Джон понимает, что он напряжен.

Низкое желание позлорадствовать приходится задавить в зародыше, потому что он прекрасно знает, каково это — быть объектом дедукции Шерлока, да и самого Майкрофта, в принципе, тоже. Джон кивает Майкрофту и идет следом за Шерлоком, оставившим последнюю реплику без ответа. Он ежится, натягивая неприятно влажную куртку, и спрашивает, только когда они уже спускаются по ступеням лестницы:

— Что его выдало? Волос Грега на лацкане пиджака? Раздражение на коже от щетины? — Джон с любопытством ожидает ответа, но Шерлок сначала ловит такси, забирается внутрь и затем поворачивается к нему:

— Все намного проще. Я звонил Лестрейду вчера и слышал Майкрофта. А сегодня GPS Лестрейда выдал адрес дома Майкрофта.

— Восхитительный засранец, — Джон хмыкает и смотрит в окно на серый город, заливаемый дождем.

Ему не хочется думать о людях, замененных андроидами. И об их создателе тоже. А тем более — о причастности медсестры из Бартса. И вовсе не потому, что он испытывает к ней какие-то чувства — после пяти минут разговора, — а потому что его работа всегда казалась ему безопасным местом. Во всем мире могло происходить что угодно, но его размеренная жизнь не подвергалась риску, несмотря на его неутоленную потребность в адреналине, вновь поднявшую голову с появлением Шерлока на его горизонте. Сейчас же Джон всерьез задумывается о том, что если Мэри действительно как-то причастна к их расследованию, то, возможно, вскоре появится новый андроид — из числа тех больных, которые приглянутся ей. От подобной перспективы и от понимания, что реальное число нелегальных андроидов до сих пор не ясно, у Джона по спине стекает холодный пот.

— Перестань.

Джон переводит взгляд на Шерлока и осознает, что тот какое-то время за ним наблюдает.

— Ты же знаешь, что не можешь указывать мне, что делать? — устало вздыхает он и сжимает пальцами колено, когда Шерлок смотрит на него недоуменно:

— Почему это? Я знаю, что ты страдаешь ерундой и зря тратишь собственные ресурсы на ненужные размышления. Это же очевидно. Мои слова должны направить твою деятельность в полезное русло.

Джон слишком долго подбирает слова для ответа — такси подъезжает к Бартсу, и Шерлок, как обычно, выскакивает из машины, оставив его разбираться с оплатой. В очередной раз он спешит позади, наблюдая за быстро удаляющейся фигурой в длинном пальто.

В приемном покое Шерлока нет, и Джон, нахмурившись, идет дальше и замечает его нетерпеливо притоптывающим у лифтов.

— Если бы ты так не летел вперед, то и не пришлось бы меня ждать. — Джон стягивает с себя куртку, пока спускается лифт, а Шерлок лишь фыркает в ответ.

— Сегодня дневная смена Мэри в травматологии. Странный выбор, я ожидал от нее работы в очередном онкологическом отделении, но нам же проще.

— Если она действительно причастна, то это логично — выбирать отделения, где есть умирающие пациенты. Онкология, травма идеально подходят для этого. — Джон сжимает губы, отбрасывая прочь все пустые мысли и концентрируясь на деле. Несмотря на знакомые места, ему нужно быть внимательным, чтобы заметить то, что может упустить Шерлок по незнанию.

Они выходят на нужном этаже и со спокойными лицами подходят к посту медсестер, Мэри Джон замечает сразу и даже заставляет себя улыбнуться.

— Джон! Так приятно тебя видеть, — она выходит из-за стойки, улыбаясь, и переводит взгляд на Шерлока, замершего рядом с ним.

— Добрый день, Мэри. Это Шерлок Холмс, мы с ним вместе занимаемся одним… исследованием.

Джону не нужно даже поворачиваться, чтобы увидеть, как Шерлок закатывает глаза. Наверняка он мысленно называет Джона идиотом.

— О, исследованием? Как мило. Какое интересное название для отношений, — Мэри широко улыбается, а Джон застывает и недоуменно хмурится. Ему требуется несколько мгновений, чтобы отреагировать:

— Вообще-то он андроид.

Мэри переводит взгляд с него на Шерлока и обратно и уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то, но Шерлок ее прерывает:

— Зачем вы убиваете андроидов, которых сами же создали, мисс _Аббингтон_?

Рот Мэри захлопывается мгновенно, а лицо теряет краски. Она беспомощно озирается, пытаясь понять, слышал ли еще кто-то эти слова, и вцепляется в стойку, чтобы не упасть. Джон хладнокровно за ней наблюдает, пытаясь понять, притворяется она или нет.

— Я не понимаю, о чем вы говорите. Какие убийства? Какие андроиды? — Мэри лепечет помертвевшими губами, а Джон почти готов восхититься ее актерской игрой — почему-то ему не верится в то, что она действительно не знает, о чем говорит Шерлок.

— Бросьте, за последние семь лет вы сменили три больницы и вот теперь добрались до Бартса. Что за игру вы ведете? Зачем меняете личности? Кто вам помогает? — Шерлок напирает на нее, пользуясь разницей в габаритах, но Джон видит, что Мэри приходит в себя — по крайней мере, цвет лица уже не такой бледный, как был полминуты назад.

— Почему я меняю имена — вас совершенно не касается. В остальном — вы точно уверены, что нашли нужного человека? — Она вздергивает подбородок, а Шерлок уже хочет ответить, но застывает на месте и хмурится, рывком вытаскивая из кармана пальто телефон и отвечая на вызов:

— Что? — Джон рассматривает, как напрягается его лицо, как он бросает быстрый взгляд на Мэри и отворачивается, прислушиваясь к словам собеседника. — Где? Четыре часа назад? Ты уверен? — После недолгой паузы Шерлок рычит в трубку: — Выезжаем. Во сколько началась ваша смена? — он вновь поворачивается и сверлит Мэри подозрительным взглядом, давая понять, что он не шутит и ждет абсолютную правду без уверток.

— Шесть часов назад, — Мэри уже выглядит совершенно спокойной, лишь пальцы неловко теребят подол рубашки больничной формы, но это скорее рефлекс, чем выражение паники и беспокойства. — Что-то еще?

— Не думайте, что я не выведу вас на чистую воду, — шипит Шерлок раздраженно и отступает, разворачиваясь и уходя обратно к лифту. Джон следует за ним, недоуменно смотрит, но не желает попадать под горячую руку, поэтому молчит.

Они успевают выйти из Бартса и сесть в такси, прежде чем Шерлок цедит:

— У нас новый труп. Андроид вышел из строя четыре часа назад. Лестрейд звонил.

Джон задумчиво закусывает губу и смотрит на него вопросительно.

— И почему ты думаешь, что она не могла выйти на час из больницы и вернуться обратно, пока ее никто не заметил?

— Потому что за час она не успела бы вернуться. Труп нашли в Эдинбурге.

***

Джон задумчиво смотрит в окно поезда, отъехавшего от вокзала несколько минут назад. Они чудом не опоздали, вскочив в вагон за минуту до отправления. Хотя, конечно, перспектива ехать с пересадками не прельщала ни его, ни Шерлока. Большинство пассажирских мест занято, но они смогли занять купе со столом. Джон почти уверен, что среди обычных людей не нашлось бы тех, кто хотел бы сидеть рядом с андроидом, который разглядывает всех изучающим взглядом, будто видящим насквозь. Конкретно ему только лучше из-за чужих страхов перед андроидами: Шерлок молчит, сложив пальцы домиком, видимо, анализирует обстоятельства дела.

— Разве у Майкрофта нет вертолета, чтобы обеспечить нам быстрое перемещение к новому телу? — Джон едва сдерживает зевок — мерное движение поезда оказывает на него усыпляющее действие, и он готов даже поговорить с Шерлоком, чтобы взбодриться.

— В прошлый раз я вывел его вертолет из строя, очевидно теперь он мне не доверяет, — Шерлок отвечает отстраненно и даже не фокусирует взгляд на лице Джона, таким образом дает понять, что не хочет отвлекаться от своего занятия.

Джон задумчиво поджимает губы и молчит несколько минут.

— Ты его взорвал? — он подается вперед и подпирает голову рукой — хорошо, что заняли купе со столиком, не придется сидеть пять часов в одном неудобном положении.

— Не сумел уйти от погони. Латышская мафия меня подбила. Теперь ни Лестрейд, ни Майкрофт не доверяют мне технику габаритнее телефона, — Шерлок со вздохом выныривает из своих чертогов разума и фокусируется на Джоне. — Ты уверен, что хочешь со мной поговорить?

— Конечно. Мне интересно узнать о тебе что-то новое. А то я лишь знаю, что ты уникальный засранец, иногда этого бывает недостаточно. — Джон ухмыляется, а потом задумчиво рассматривает Шерлока. — Почему Мэри намекнула, что ты человек?

Шерлок поджимает губы и смотрит на него похолодевшим взглядом:

— Потому что пыталась отвлечь нас от своих преступлений? И, очевидно, ей это удалось, раз ты продолжаешь размышлять о ее блефе.

— В любом случае сейчас она непричастна к делу, потому что мы едем в Эдинбург. Если только у нее нет сообщника.

Задумчиво нахмурившись, Шерлок отрицательно мотает головой:

— Нет. Она соврала о причине смены имени, но к убийствам она не имеет отношения, это очевидно. Недостаточно данных, надо копать дальше. Я не знаю, что тебе рассказать, Джон. — Он откидывается на спинку кресла и устраивается удобнее, у Джона на мгновение даже возникает ощущение, словно Шерлок действительно человек, которому нужен определенный комфорт. Но Шерлок, видимо, читает его мысли и отвечает, не дожидаясь вопроса: — Нет, просто на нас пялится половина вагона. Не хочу привлекать лишнее внимание.

— Для андроида, мимо которого прошли странности Мориарти, ты слишком наблюдателен сейчас.

Шерлок отмахивается небрежным жестом.

— Мориарти был бесполезным отпечатком пальца, пропуском в хранилище. Ненужная информация, которую я сразу удалил. Поэтому ты мне и нужен, Джон. Чтобы одернуть меня или указать на упущенное мной.

Джон безотчетно задумывается об этих словах, они звучат слишком человечно, пусть и логично, а потом до него доходит, что он не имеет ни малейшего понятия, как Шерлок осознал, что Джон именно тот, кто нужен?

— Почему я? Есть сотни людей, более наблюдательных, чем я, — он даже выпрямляется, но Шерлок настораживается и подбирает слова для ответа.

— Но ты такой один.

— Ты видел меня несколько минут и сразу назвал идиотом.

— Разумеется, все люди идиоты, ты хотя бы пытаешься стать лучше, — Шерлок нетерпеливо проводит пальцами по волосам, а Джон отмечает беспокойство этого жеста, словно, один раз услышав намек Мэри, он постоянно будет видеть подобные странности в поведении Шерлока. — Не надо, Джон. Ты не понимаешь, что она на это рассчитывала? — Он щурится недовольно и сжимает губы в тонкую полоску.

Джон качает головой, но потом понимает, что уже почти смирился со всей чертовщиной, которую принес в его жизнь Шерлок, а значит, можно действительно отпустить сказанное Мэри.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Давай отвлечемся. Раз ты не хочешь рассказать что-то о своей работе, то поиграем. Как насчет «Кто я такой?»?

Шерлок смотрит на него как на полнейшего кретина:

— Ты — отставной военный врач Джон Уотсон.

Джон отвечает ему таким же взглядом, прежде чем рассмеяться:

— Черт возьми, когда я только услышал про твою модель, думал, что она расшифровывается «Серьезно?». У тебя и взгляд такой, словно ты постоянно у всех окружающих спрашиваешь: «Вы серьезно такие идиоты?». Примерно как сейчас, — он взмахивает рукой, будто это сразу все прояснит, и продолжает говорить, только когда перестает смеяться. — Я имел в виду игру, которая называется «Кто я такой?». В ней нужно угадывать человека, которого тебе пишут на бумажке и прикрепляют на лоб. Можно задавать «да-нет» вопросы, постепенно сужая область вариантов.

Из недоуменного лицо Шерлока становится брезгливо презрительным, а Джон едва подавляет желание защититься.

— Звучит… не очень увлекательно.

— Да ладно тебе, Шерлок. Будет весело! — с самым воодушевляющим выражением на лице Джон пытается убедить его согласиться, но Шерлок мрачнеет с каждой секундой.

— Это будет глупо. Неловко. Потому что ты загадаешь какую-нибудь медиа-персону, о которой я не имею ни малейшего понятия, ведь сразу удаляю подобные данные, а ты никогда не угадаешь моего.

Джон мгновенно теряет все свое хорошее настроение и смотрит на Шерлока тяжелым взглядом.

— Ты действительно считаешь меня тупым, не правда ли? Думаешь, твой гениальный мозг настолько превосходит мой, что я не смогу даже приблизиться к его сиянию в идиотской игре для детей, которую я предложил в качестве развлечения. Прекрасно. — Он поджимает губы и откидывается на спинку кресла, вновь переводя взгляд на окно, за которым мелькают поля и леса.

— Джон…

— Не надо. Просто не надо. Иногда мне казалось, что ты нормальный. Немного грубоватый и прямолинейный, но я списывал это на желание раскрыть дело. Но сейчас ты просто… оскорбил меня. Я сам виноват, знаю, так что давай мы просто помолчим. А в Эдинбурге осмотрим место преступления и поедем обратно в Лондон.

Пейзажи за стеклом кажутся весьма привлекательными. Пусть они и не так интересны, как беседа с Шерлоком, но Джону действительно надо было понять, что не стоит рассчитывать на адекватное отношение андроида. Несмотря на наличие эмоций, андроиды не запрограммированы на объективное восприятие и прогнозирование возможной реакции на то или иное действие. Или, наоборот, Шерлок рассчитывал именно на такой результат и поэтому повел себя как скотина, которой все равно, что Джон чувствует.

Можно долго думать над мотивацией Шерлока, и все равно не приблизиться к реальной причине. Поэтому Джон не отводит взгляд от окна, даже когда оно покрывается каплями — снаружи льет дождь, отчего все выглядит серым и размытым. Особенно когда состав выезжает на участок дороги, идущий вдоль морского побережья. Свинцовые тучи, низко ползущие над водной гладью, изредка вспарываются молниями и проливают тонны воды. Джон наблюдает за этой картиной с неподдельным интересом: в Лондоне нет подобного простора, чтобы можно было охватить ее взором целиком. Да и обычно буря ограничивается ливнем стеной. Или густым туманом, стелющимся по земле белесыми языками.

Когда они подъезжают к Эдинбургу, Джон берет в руки куртку, все это время провисевшую на спинке соседнего кресла. Ткань почти высохла, но он все еще без зонта, а значит, промокнет сразу же, как только выйдет из поезда, если дождь не прекратится в ближайшее время. Они с Шерлоком ступают на перрон, стоит только открыться дверям. Джон вдыхает влажный воздух и поворачивается, осматриваясь.

— Надеюсь, ты знаешь, куда нам идти, потому что я довольно давно не был в Шотландии.

Шерлок поджимает губы и кивает в сторону выхода на парковку.

— Лестрейд обещал нас встретить. Он прибыл на предыдущем поезде.

Джон кивает и первым поднимается по ступеням, хотя бы где-то желая быть впереди, а не наблюдать за удаляющейся фигурой Шерлока.

На парковке они без труда замечают курящего Грега, зябнущего под широким зонтом. Воротник его куртки поднят, а шея замотана шарфом. Джон отстраненно думает, что, возможно, Грег хочет скрыть следы засосов, если Шерлок не соврал\ и он действительно провел ночь вместе с Майкрофтом. Впору даже усмехнуться горько — вот уж от кого не ожидаешь обычного человеческого взаимодействия, но однако Майкрофт оказался заинтересован в Греге, а Шерлок свел их вместе. В то время как сам, будучи андроидом, лишь попытался соблазнить Джона, словно проверяя выдержку Джона.

— Ни слова, Шерлок, — Грег даже не дожидается, пока они подойдут вплотную, сразу обжигает Шерлока предупреждающим взглядом.

Джон замечает максимально бесстрастное лицо Шерлока и хмыкает себе под нос: он почти уверен, что все равно услышит нечто саркастичное, пока они будут осматривать место преступления, но пока что Шерлок заинтересован в расположении Грега и будет молчать. Хотя это довольно странно — Джон уже может сделать какие-то выводы лишь по мимике Шерлока, словно слишком привязался к нему, и подобное… напрягает.

Слишком интригующим оказался Шерлок, несмотря на свою искусственную природу, чтобы Джон, безмерно любящий неординарности, мог пройти мимо.

— Раз так, кто наша новая улика? И, надеюсь, ты оставил Андерсона в Лондоне? — Шерлок смотрит на Грега с надменным превосходством, от которого даже у Джона сводит зубы, но Грег лишь тушит окурок и выбрасывает его в урну, прежде чем забраться в салон припаркованной рядом полицейской машины.

Шерлок закатывает глаза, Джон же почти испытывает когнитивный диссонанс, потому что в его понимании инспектор Скотланд-Ярда не должен игнорировать вопросы своего напарника-андроида. Хотя и андроид при этом не должен вести себя как задница. Но, видимо, и Грег, и Шерлок давно плюнули на субординацию.

В машине тепло — Грег не стал заглушать двигатель, пока ждал их, и Джон ощущает, как согревается. Промозглая влажность и дождь за сегодняшний дождь словно выстудили его до костей, ему хочется протянуть руки к печке и погреть пальцы в потоке воздуха, но на заднем сидении приходится довольствоваться малым.

— Саманта Гроувз. Компания ТехноСофт. Нарушение техники безопасности на работе. Ее ударило током в серверной, — Грег выруливает с парковки и поглядывает на Джона в зеркало заднего вида, хотя детали интереснее Шерлоку. — Камеры не работали с самого утра — какой-то технический сбой, а память андроида поджарена. Такое ощущение, что через нее пропустили гораздо больше, чем обычное сетевое напряжение.

Шерлок хмыкает и нетерпеливо барабанит пальцами по приборной панели. Джон понимает, что тот находится в приподнятом настроении: ну разумеется, новый труп — это всегда так увлекательно. Он даже усмехается криво, представляя себе радость, испытываемую Шерлоком, но его самого больше заботит необходимость выходить под дождь из теплой машины, пусть и требуется всего лишь дойти до входа в офисное здание, где работала Саманта.

Развлечения ради Джон задумывается, кем она могла быть — название компании ему ни о чем не говорит, но, очевидно, ее работа была связана с компьютерами.

— Программист. Она была программистом, — Шерлок произносит это уверенно и смотрит на Джона в зеркало, а Грег кивает, подтверждая. — Тебе стоит перестать быть таким легкочитаемым.

— Не перебор ли критики для одного дня? — Джон стискивает челюсти, уговаривая себя не реагировать слишком уж остро, а быстрый взгляд Грега не успокаивает, только злит сильнее. Не спасает даже воспоминание о дыхательной гимнастике.

— Вы что, поругались?

— Нет.

— Да.

Их ответ сливается, произнесенный одновременно, и Грег красноречиво смотрит на них.

— А я ведь говорил, что его надо игнорировать.

— Попробуй его игнорировать, когда ты с ним третьи сутки почти все время рядом, — огрызается Джон и отворачивается к окну. — Скажи спасибо, что он вообще цел — Он видит, что Шерлок уже хочет сказать что-то протестующее, и рычит: — Лучше подумай дважды, Шерлок. Подумай и заткнись. Ты уже сказал сегодня достаточно. Помолчи до места преступления хотя бы.

Шерлок поджимает губы и отворачивается к окну, так явно демонстрируя оскорбленное достоинство, что впору рассмеяться, да только Джону не смешно. Грег тоже не хочет нарушать тишину, поэтому до офиса Саманты они доезжают в напряженной атмосфере. Но зато Джон считает до двухсот и становится немного спокойнее, хоть и продолжает сверлить Шерлока недовольным взглядом.

К досаде Джона, когда приходится выходить из машины, дождь все еще идет, поэтому он ежится, чтобы капли воды не попадали хотя бы за воротник. Он быстро идет ко входу и ждет Грега внутри — незнакомый офицер полиции не пропускает его просто так.

— Они со мной, лейтенант, — Грег машет рукой в сторону Джона с Шерлоком, убирает свое удостоверение в карман и проходит под рамкой.

Офицер смеривает их внимательным взглядом, и Шерлок предсказуемо закатывает глаза. Джон же рассматривает взволнованных сотрудников в фойе — несмотря на оконченный рабочий день, людей все еще слишком много.

Знали бы они, что Саманта оказалась андроидом, а не просто трагично погибла, в интернете уже взорвалась бы информационная бомба. Джон в очередной раз задумывается о том, какое ложное чувство безопасности давало государство, декларируя, что выпускает андроидов исключительно с голубыми глазами. Он, да и все остальные люди, совершенно не готовы осознавать, что любой человек рядом может оказаться андроидом. И если Шерлока нельзя назвать нормальным человеком, то и вышедшие из строя андроиды наверняка не вызывали никаких вопросов у окружающих, раз сумели столько времени жить, будучи волками в овечьих шкурках.

В лифте Грег встает между ним и Шерлоком, игнорируя скептические выражения на их лицах, словно делает это для их же блага.

— Может, вам стоит обратиться к психологу? — Грег смотрит прямо перед собой, а вопрос задает пустоте, стойко игнорируя сгущающееся вокруг напряжение.

— Может, тебе стоит так переживать о своих отношениях с Майкрофтом? — Шерлок язвительно фыркает. — Не лезь не в свое дело, Лестрейд, и тогда никто не узнает, каким образом вы использовали зонт Майкрофта.

Джон застывает и боится посмотреть на Грега, потому что это совершенно точно не та информация, которую стоит знать даже о своем друге, не говоря уже о почти незнакомом человеке. Грег сдавленно кашляет, только тогда Джон все-таки на него смотрит, отмечая пунцовый румянец, заливающий не только лицо, но и шею, и уши. Чтобы сгладить неловкость, он говорит:

— В любом случае Шерлок разгадает это дело, и тебе больше не придется терпеть наши склоки. — Он ободряюще улыбается уголком губ, а в зеркальной поверхности двери замечает, как Грег переглядывается с Шерлоком, но ничего не говорит.

Лифт останавливается на нужном этаже, где их встречают еще несколько офицеров полиции. Тут тоже хватает удостоверения Грега, чтобы Джона пропустили, но все равно его провожают подозрительными взглядами. По коридору они доходят до большого зала со множеством боксов, отделенных друг от друга невысокими непрозрачными перегородками. Сейчас здесь нет никого, кроме полиции, но в другое время каждое место занято сотрудниками — Джон видит это по личным вещам на столах, мимо которых проходит.

— Вы уже выяснили, где она сидела? Зачем пошла в серверную? — Шерлок рывком стягивает с шеи шарф и сжимает его в руке, пока они идут к двери серверной, виднеющейся в конце зала.

— Ее начальник сказал, что один из серверов завис, и она пошла внутрь, чтобы перезапустить его, когда не смогла сделать это удаленно. Парень раздавлен — увидеть, как поджаривает человека, не то, что способствует здоровому сну. Хорошо, что он не подошел ближе, а то бы понял, что Саманта была андроидом.

Грег пропускает сотрудника компьютерной службы с небольшим чемоданом, вышедшего из серверной, а Джон скользит по нему взглядом, но чувствует запах паленой синтетики и морщится. Тело Саманты все еще лежит на полу, и в принципе он понимает, почему отсюда все выходят побледневшие — даже его желудок, привычный ко многому, не справляется и хочет расстаться с сэндвичем, съеденным в поезде.

Джон отводит взгляд в сторону, рассматривая почерневшую стойку с обугленными серверами — именно за нее схватилась Саманта и получила разряд. Шерлок вертится рядом, впитывая каждую деталь и нетерпеливо потирая ладони. Он словно собака, взявшая след, но Джон понятия не имеет, что именно можно получить из общей картины.

Честно говоря, Джон не уверен, что им вообще следовало приезжать сюда, тем более раз память Саманты стерлась. Можно было дождаться, пока ее тело перевезут в Лондон, чтобы там спокойно осмотреть, когда будут найдены документы с ее медицинской картой.

— Джон, гляди, — Шерлок натягивает на руки перчатки, переданные одним из экспертов, и присаживается рядом с телом на корточки, осторожно поворачивая голову в сторону и отгибая ухо.

Склонившись рядом, Джон видит ту же метку, которая есть у каждого из их жертв-андроидов.

— Блеклая. Четыре? Пять лет в эксплуатации? — Он задумчиво щурится, а Шерлок его поправляет:

— Чуть меньше шести. Скорее всего, она из той же больницы, что и андроид, тело которого мы нашли последним. Курьер, — поясняет он, но Джон и так помнит Джейса. — Контур чуть четче, но краски выцвели сильнее, чем у остальных.

— Есть идеи, гений? — Грег подходит к Шерлоку, а тот в ответ обжигает его раздраженным взглядом.

— Если бы здесь не вытоптали все возможные улики и не затерли следы на стеллаже, идеи были бы. Но местные сотрудники так же некомпетентны, как и твои, поэтому я могу сказать только, что это андроид примерно шесть лет в эксплуатации. Скорее всего, последняя больница в медкарте будет госпиталем в округе Лаут, там Мэри Морстен работала сразу после получения фальшивого диплома медсестры. После происшествия здесь кто-то побывал и убрал камеру вон оттуда, — Шерлок показывает в угол помещения.

— Но здесь только две камеры — здесь и здесь, — Грег хмурится и показывает на точки, расположенные совсем не там, куда указал Шерлок, а тот пренебрежительно закатывает глаза.

— Значит, это была скрытая камера, гений. Кто-то вел наблюдение за Самантой, вероятно, именно тот, кто и убил ее. — Шерлок поднимается на ноги, а Джон не может не отметить драматизм, пронизывающий каждый его жест, и хмыкает себе под нос.

— Ты узнал все, что хотел? — Грег буравит Шерлока тяжелым взглядом, а тот поджимает губы:

— Все, что смог. Но здесь опять слишком мало информации. Это не Морстен, это не Мориарти, — они бы просто не успели доехать обратно до Лондона. Должен быть кто-то еще, но чьи именно приказы он выполняет? — Шерлок взъерошивает волосы нетерпеливым жестом, а Джон только за подобную уязвимость готов простить все паршивое поведение вместе с приступами прямолинейного дедукцирования.

— Тогда мы ее забираем. — Грег подзывает стоящих у стен сотрудников, споро приступающих к упаковыванию тела Саманты, стоит только Шерлоку кивнуть.

Джон выходит в общий зал, чтобы не мешать им работать, смотрит на часы и переводит взгляд на подошедшего к нему Шерлока.

— Если поторопимся, можем успеть на поезд до Лондона. Кажется, он последний.

Шерлок прячет руки в карманах и задумывается на несколько секунд, прежде чем ответить скучающе:

— Нет.

Все раздражение, которое Джон испытывал за сегодняшний весьма долгий и напряженный день, вновь к нему возвращается, напоминая сход лавины в горах. Но сейчас у него хватает выдержки, чтобы стиснуть ладони в кулаки и сделать несколько глубоких вдохов, прежде чем спросить:

— Нет?

Шерлок читает его выражение лица и позу словно раскрытую книгу, Джон это знает. Именно поэтому он надеется, что Шерлок не будет махать перед ним красной тряпкой.

— Рик Санчез живет в Глазго. Я все еще в тупике, нам нужно с ним встретиться.

— Знаешь, я должен напомнить тебе, что убивал людей. У меня случались плохие дни, — Джон хмурится и скрещивает руки на груди.

— И я ценю твое откровение, не несущее никакой ценной информации в настоящий момент, тем более я и так это знал.

Они сверлят друг друга взглядом, прежде чем Шерлок снова открывает рот:

— Как насчет ужина?

Джон готов признать это попыткой сгладить весь кошмар, который он испытал за сегодняшний день по вине Шерлока и его покровителя. Он даже ценит отсутствие уничижительных комментариев о своей человеческой потребности в пище, воде, сне. И сам не замечает, как успокаивается, улыбаясь Шерлоку в ответ.

— Все равно платить буду я. Ладно, веди.

Выйти с места преступления оказывается даже проще, чем попасть на него: их беспрепятственно пропускают к лифту и выпускают из здания центра. В холле уже пусто, видимо, охрана выпроводила всех сочувствующих и любопытствующих. Джон задумывается, сколько людей вообще в курсе, что существуют андроиды, несертифицированные правительством, — как минимум все, кто подчиняется Майкрофту, какая-нибудь разведка или специально созданное подразделение МИ-6. Группа Грега тоже знакома с ситуацией. А фирма, которая хранит тела, должна просто работать в соответствии с инструкциями, полученными от Майкрофта.

Но в любом случае происшествие с Самантой не могло обойтись без прессы. Джон оглядывает улицу, но не видит ни одного фургончика, который можно приписать к одному из новостных телеканалов, словно ничего и не произошло.

— Грег уже дал комментарии, поэтому никого нет, — Шерлок держится за его левым плечом, примерно на шаг позади, словно прикрывая от опасности слабое место Джона.

— Да бога ради! Я иду спиной к тебе. Как, черт побери, ты это делаешь? — Сейчас в нем говорит раздражение, но Джон даже почти не способен по-настоящему злиться. Джон просто слишком устал, и голоден, и замерз.

Обернувшись к Шерлоку, он безвольно опускает руки вдоль тела. На него наваливается эмоциональный откат от произошедшего за день, и он с трудом держится на ногах. Шерлок смотрит на него странным взглядом, Джон может его идентифицировать как «обеспокоенный, но не слишком».

— Ты чертыхаешься, значит, план необходимо подкорректировать. Закажем еду в номер.

— В какой номер, Шерлок? — На этом вопросе Шерлок разворачивается к Джону лицом, потому что уже успел отойти на несколько метров к оживленной улице, где можно поймать кэб.

Он хмурится и, кажется, почти готов взять Джона за руку, чтобы повести за собой, но говорит очень мягко, словно не было грубостей, сказанных сегодня:

— Номер в гостинице, забронированный Майкрофтом. Я сообщил, что мы с утра отправляемся в Глазго, чтобы поговорить с контактным лицом. Поэтому мы сейчас поедем в гостиницу, ты поешь и ляжешь спать, а я попробую найти компьютер, чтобы проанализировать записи с камер из общего зала, где сидела последняя жертва.

Джон поджимает губы и кивает. Шерлок, успокоившись, идет к улице и почти сразу же ловит такси, в которое забирается, пропустив Джона вперед. Оказывается, так легко довериться Шерлоку, и позже он наверняка об этом пожалеет, но сейчас он хочет принять обжигающий душ, чтобы изгнать, наконец, холод, пробравший его до самых костей, поесть и лечь спать. Эмоциональные срывы никогда не проходили для Джона даром, и теперь настает момент расплаты, отдающийся апатией, обычно ему несвойственной.

Выудив телефон из кармана, он медленно набирает сообщение для Молли с просьбой не обижаться на него за изменение в планах. Джон надеется, что она согласится перенести встречу с субботнего утра на вечер или воскресенье, потому что расследование, конечно, важно, но бросать своих друзей он не намерен. Ведь Шерлок исчезнет из его жизни, как только они найдут создателя андроидов, оставит Джона одного, а ему придется с этим жить.

Небольшая гостиница в спокойном районе еще сильнее нагоняет на него сон, а слишком бодрый Шерлок вызывает желание дернуть его за руку, чтобы не несся вперед, в то время когда Джон плетется позади. Он разбирается с водителем такси, а Шерлок, кажется, успевает поговорить с управляющим, взять карту-ключ от номера и выйти на крыльцо, чтобы узнать, куда он пропал.

Джон игнорирует излишне драматичный взгляд и поднимается по ступеням, заметив цифры на карте в его руках, обходит Шерлока, прикрыв ладонью зевок. Их номер располагается на втором этаже, и пока Джон добирается до двери в комнату, демонстративные раздраженные вдохи Шерлока за спиной пробиваются сквозь его апатичное спокойствие, но он все равно молчит.

Открыв дверь картой, Шерлок пропускает его внутрь. Джон заходит, верный своим привычкам, сразу осматривает все помещение, отмечая, где находятся окна, есть ли балкон или другой способ попасть внутрь кроме двери, и заодно находит удобное место, с которого просматривается вся комната. Он знает, что Шерлок следит за ним внимательным взглядом, но Джон рад, что тот не вмешивается, потому что после возвращения из Афганистана он не занимается подобным лишь в тех местах, где бывает постоянно и где ничего не меняется — на работе или дома. Определение места как комфортного со всех сторон происходит безотчетно для него самого.

Джон все еще молчит, когда уходит в ванную, а Шерлок все еще позволяет ему молчать, что весьма отрадно — за прошедшие три дня редко случалось такое, что все внимание Шерлока сосредоточено на Джоне, но комментарии и вопросы отсутствуют. То есть он уверен, что Шерлок читает его эмоции и даже отчасти мысли, но оставляет наблюдения при себе. Словно учится социализироваться.

Восхитительно горячая батарея и такая же восхитительно горячая вода в душе помогают Джону согреться, и он позволяет себе бездумно разглядывать стыки кафельной плитки, пока холод медленно уходит из его тела, вместе с переполняющими его эмоциями.

Шерлок сидит в кресле перед телевизором, когда Джон выходит из ванной в халате. Следом за ним вырывается клуб пара — настолько горячий и влажный воздух там внутри. Шерлок кивает в сторону телефона, оставленного Джоном на прикроватной тумбочке, и говорит:

— Сообщение.

Джон лениво протирает волосы большим полотенцем и подходит к широкой постели, подавив желание растечься по поверхности безвольной лужицей. В сообщении Молли уверяет его, что все в порядке, но он сразу пытается продумать, как можно загладить свою вину.

— Поешь, Джон. Твоя работоспособность почти равна нулю, мне больно видеть подобную бесполезность, — Шерлок кивает на несколько тарелок на столе, накрытых крышками, которые Джон не заметил.

Недоуменно моргнув, он подходит и садится за стол. Еда, очевидно, должна быть вкусной, но он не этого чувствует, медленно пережевывая и проглатывая ее. Джон не беспокоится о своем состоянии, потому что такое действительно иногда с ним случалось. Надо просто отдохнуть и набраться сил.

Он отодвигает тарелку и ложится в постель.

Шерлок смотрит телевизор, выкрутив звук почти до минимума, и Джон находит это умиротворяющим.

— Знаешь, ты все еще знатный засранец. Скорее бы найти этого создателя и вернуться к спокойной жизни, — бормочет Джон едва слышно, его глаза слипаются, и засыпает он, ощущая приятное чувство безопасности, чего с ним не было довольно давно.


	5. Chapter 5

Джону хорошо.

Его окутывает тепло, все тело расслаблено, а возбужденный член ласкает жаркий рот.

Такие сны нравятся ему гораздо больше, чем кошмары, которые он не может контролировать. Этот тоже, но сейчас ему и не хочется ничего пытаться изменить. Кажется, таким образом его подсознание намекает, что секса не было довольно давно и что телу нужна разрядка, и он лишь глухо постанывает от удовольствия, толкается бедрами, чтобы проникнуть глубже в рот, восхитительно сжимающийся вокруг его члена.

Джон зажмуривается и плывет от жара, растекающегося по венам. От влажных мазков языка по уздечке и чувствительной головке у него поджимаются пальцы на ногах, а каждое сосущее движение заставляет беспорядочно шарить руками по простыням, стискивать их влажными пальцами. Ощущения слишком яркие, особенно когда головка члена скользит по небу глубже, в глотку, ошеломительно вибрирующую от горловых стонов, отдающихся у Джона в напряженных яичках.

Он чувствует прохладные пальцы, поглаживающие его бедра, ласкающие мошонку и обхватывающие основание члена, и не может сдержаться, запуская пальцы в волосы и по кудрям понимая, что ему видится Шерлок даже во сне. Джон распахивает глаза и мычит что-то нечленораздельное, когда осознает, насколько _глубоко_ вляпался.

Но Шерлок выпускает член изо рта и облизывает головку языком, Джон прослеживает это движение зачарованным взглядом, прежде чем встретиться с Шерлоком глазами. Они молчат, но в словах нет необходимости, когда Джон не может отвести взгляд, а Шерлок облизывает его член от основания и до головки — медленно и вульгарно, вынуждая стонать снова и снова, на каждом тягучем движении.

Джону кажется, что волосы Шерлока влажные от пота, но такого не может быть, ведь Шерлок андроид, пусть это и сон. Он запрещает себе задумываться и толкается бедрами, проводя головкой члена по губам Шерлока, намекая на продолжение восхитительного минета.

Теперь, когда Джон знает, кто именно с таким пылом ему отсасывает, он не может перестать пялиться — на губы Шерлока, растягивающиеся вокруг его члена, на растрепанные волосы, липнущие ко лбу, на сверкающие яркие глаза андроида. Джон с досадой отмечает, что его подсознание даже не раздело Шерлока, оставив его в той же рубашке, в которой тот был в номере гостиницы Эдинбурга, а потом слегка хмурится и переводит взгляд на окружающую обстановку, холодея.

На него словно ушат ледяной воды выливают, когда он понимает, что это ни хрена не сон и его член действительно находится сейчас глубоко в глотке Шерлока. А самое паршивое, что возбуждение никуда не девается и член все еще стоит, обхваченный губами Шерлока, который не сводит с Джона внимательного взгляда и проводит языком по уздечке, словно издеваясь.

Джон, задыхаясь, в бессильном гневе сжимает одной рукой простынь, а другой пытается оттащить Шерлока от себя, с наматывая его волосы на пальцы так, что нормальному человеку было бы больно. Но Шерлок упрямо стискивает губы и насаживается глоткой глубже, не оставляя Джону выбора. 

С глухим стоном он кончает, и Шерлок проглатывает каждую каплю спермы и не выпускает член Джона из губ, пока тот не становится вялым.

Джон выпутывает пальцы из волос Шерлока, наверняка выдернув несколько прядей, и закрывает лицо ладонями. Его мозг абсолютно пуст, а тело напряжено сильнее, чем даже на войне, и ему совершенно не хочется смотреть на Шерлока, который скорее всего сейчас анализирует все — вкус смазки, члена, спермы, пота, — раскладывая его, Джона Уотсона, на составляющие.

Через несколько минут гнетущей тишины Шерлок слезает с постели — Джон понимает это по распрямившемуся матрасу. Нет ни сил, ни желания что-то делать теперь с этой реальностью, в которой он нарушил закон, вступив в отношения с андроидом. Истеричный смешок все же пробивается наружу, но Джон лишь крепче прижимает пальцы к лицу. Никто не поверит, что он не хотел этого, потому что он _хотел_. Да, нужно всегда различать намерения и действия, но действие все равно совершено — с его согласия или нет, неважно.

Когда он слышит хлопок двери в номер, то удивляется подобной тактичности Шерлока — ни одного едкого комментария, ни одной попытки убедить, что у Шерлока была веская причина для внезапного минета. Джон ждал каких угодно отговорок: что это был эксперимент, что сперма — источник его энергии, и ему необходимо потреблять ее каждый день. Но Шерлок просто дал ему пространство и оставил одного в номере.

Джон заставляет себя подняться с кровати и идет в ванную, где запирается на замок. Как минимум, ему нужно тщательно продумать, что сказать Шерлоку. И как максимум, ему стоит погасить в себе жажду что-нибудь разбить или сломать — например, дорогого андроида, желательно без возможности восстановления.

Чертов Шерлок Холмс, а ведь Джон зачем-то поверил в его заботу.

Горько усмехнувшись, он думает, что нужно будет заплатить слишком дорогую цену за последствия этой заботы.

***

Он проводит в ванной полчаса, но до сих пор не может собрать мысли в кучу, тупо рассматривая кафельную плитку и замазку между стыками. Но даже его плечо начинает ныть, доказывая, что все действительно произошло в реальности — иначе Джон бы смог просто притвориться, что все было сном. Закутавшись в халат, предоставленный отелем, он выходит из ванной и садится на диван, не в силах вернуться в постель.

Единственное, на что его хватает — взять телефон с прикроватной тумбочки и снова упасть на диван. И, несмотря на всю странность ситуации, Джон не понимает, куда мог деться Шерлок в шесть утра, даже раньше — ведь он ушел из номера больше получаса назад. Разрываясь между желанием позвонить Грегу и злостью, все еще сжимающей ему горло, Джон сосредотачивается на выпуске утренних новостей по телевизору. 

Ему кажется странным, что мир продолжает жить своей жизнью — в Америке проходят выборы, в Лондоне ночью произошла авария, а где-то в Европе теракт. Никто и знать не знает о той драме, что случилась в его жизни, как и о существовании некого злодея, создающего незаконных андроидов.

Джон стискивает зубы, напоминая себе, что он не сопливая девчонка, чтобы упиваться собственными переживаниями, и пусть Шерлок не дал ему выбора, но в любом случае сейчас придется разбираться с последствиями. Он не собирается идти на дно в одиночестве, а с удовольствием утащит Шерлока с собой. Только сначала все же надо разобраться с этим создателем.

Оказывается, наличие плана дальнейших действий успокаивает его — почти как в армии, когда во время подготовки нужно было следовать приказам или плану офицерского состава. Конечно, в зоне военных действий так просто не бывало, потому что ему приходилось быстро принимать решения и нести ответственность не только за себя, но в самом начале тренировок наличие плана давало какие-то гарантии, как и сейчас.

Администратор по телефону отвечает отвратительно бодрым голосом, и Джон ему завидует, потому что сам ощущает себя развалиной, хотя скорее в моральном плане, а не в физическом. Ноющее плечо не в счет. Но зато ему обещают доставить завтрак в номер в течение пятнадцати минут. Мелочное удовольствие, которое Джон испытывает, заказывая порцию больше обычного, немного его веселит; и, наверное, это ненормально — так радоваться неприятностям, доставляемым Майкрофту, но он ничего не может с собой поделать.

Джон успевает позавтракать, посмотреть какое-то нелепое утреннее шоу, которое началось после выпуска новостей, пощелкать каналами в поисках более приемлемого фильма, досмотреть найденный до конца, покрутить телефон в руках, разозлиться на Шерлока в очередной раз за произошедшее, успокоиться, но все равно не дождаться его возвращения. В девять часов утра Джон считает звонок Грегу уместным, хоть все равно несколько минут мнется, прежде чем нажать кнопку вызова. Грег отвечает после второго гудка, что обнадеживает.

— Лестрейд слушает, — и голос у него звучит довольно бодро, как отмечает Джон.

— Грег, привет. Это Джон. — Он на секунду замолкает, подбирая правильную формулировку вопроса. — Прости за ранний звонок, надеюсь, я не разбудил тебя?

— Нет, все в порядке, мне сейчас ехать в Ярд, после обнаружения вчерашнего тела надо писать отчеты, хоть Майкрофт и забрал его в хранилище. Что-то случилось? Шерлок попал в неприятности?

Едва сдержав смешок, Джон отвечает:

— Просто я проснулся, а его нет в номере. Он не звонил тебе? Конечно, понимаю, что вряд ли, но я понятия не имею, куда он мог подеваться.

Грег словно прикрывает рукой микрофон, потому что раздается шуршание, и Джон слышит приглушенный разговор с кем-то. Он терпеливо дожидается ответа.

— Ты прав, Шерлок со мной не связывался, но, наученный горьким опытом, я всегда могу его отследить. Он в Глазго, Джон. — Грег тяжело вздыхает, и Джон раздраженно ему вторит.

— Все еще хочешь, чтобы я был с ним терпеливее и добрее? — Джон сжимает пальцы в кулак и утыкается взглядом в точку на стене, ощущая злость от очередной манипуляции Шерлока.

Грег откашливается и смущенно говорит:

— Сейчас я хочу, чтобы Шерлок не решил вдруг объединиться с этим сумасшедшим профессором, чтобы захватить мир.

— Вряд ли кто-то в здравом уме захочет с ним быть в одной лодке. Даже ради обладания миром. Оно того не стоит, хотя кому я рассказываю, — Джон разжимает пальцы и отстраненно замечает следы ногтей на ладони. — Ладно, спасибо, Грег. Майкрофту привет.

— Что?.. А, впрочем, чему я удивляюсь. Пока, Джон. Постарайся потерпеть с его уничтожением до Лондона. Не хочу снова мотаться в такую даль.

Джон вешает трубку и отбрасывает телефон в сторону. Первым порывом ему хочется быстро одеться и поехать на вокзал, чтобы рвануть за Шерлоком, но потом он останавливает себя, потому что не может представить, о чем будет говорить, когда доберется до Глазго, и как вообще будет искать Шерлока, если тот уже ушел от Рика.

Какова вероятность, что Шерлок зашел настолько далеко, что оставил Джона в Эдинбурге ради встречи один на один с заинтересовавшим его ученым? Интуиция подсказывает Джону, что такое вполне возможно, но в целом вряд ли Шерлок мог настолько переоценить интерес Джона к себе. То есть он же андроид, в любом случае в него заложена определенная программа, которой он не может пренебречь. Значит, склонение к нарушению закона должно быть обосновано чем-то более весомым, чем обычное желание Джона.

Он набирает номер Шерлока, но тот предсказуемо игнорирует вызов. Подождав несколько минут, Джон делает еще одну попытку, которая оканчивается так же. Скоро он заработает себе гипервентиляцию легких, если продолжит использовать дыхательную гимнастику в качестве способа успокаивать раздражение, вызываемое Шерлоком. Третий вызов Джон делает, расхаживая по ковролину номера и уперев руку в бок. Длинные гудки в трубке ничем не отличаются от всех предыдущих попыток, но теперь он отчетливо различает трель звонка в коридоре. И думает, что это совпадение, но звук раздается словно прямо за дверью, и Джон подходит к ней, распахивая резким движением.

Он честно не знает, чего ожидал и на что рассчитывал, когда злился на Шерлока, потому что тот с совершенно спокойным лицом заходит в номер, будто ничего и не произошло несколько часов назад. Джон застывает немым изваянием и лишь захлопывает дверь с резким стуком. Пальцы сжимаются, и он пытается убедить себя, что не представляет шею Шерлока в своей хватке. Выходит не слишком хорошо.

— Где ты был? — получается слишком обрывисто, но Шерлок игнорирует его и садится на диван. — Что сумел узнать?

— Никогда не пойму вашу любовь к бесполезным вопросам, не имеющим никакого смысла. Ты сам только что задал подобный, зная ответ и так. — Шерлок пустым взглядом смотрит в экран телевизора, прежде чем поворачивает голову в сторону Джона, пышущего негодованием.

— Я задал тебе очень осмысленный вопрос. И он первый в списке. Потрудись ответить на него нормально, а не как обычно, мистер самодовольный сукин сын. — Джон щурится, а Шерлок дергает плечом и отвечает раздраженным взглядом.

— Ты бы мне мешал.

— О, прости, пожалуйста. Тогда, конечно, тебе стоило отсосать мне, чтобы поехать в одиночестве на встречу с, вероятно, больным психопатом. — Джон понимает, что еще чуть-чуть — и он начнет орать, но его уже несет. — Если тебя не волнует собственная безопасность, то можно было просто попросить! Представляешь? Сказать своим чертовым ртом «Джон, я хочу поехать один», и я бы оставил тебя в покое. Слишком сложно? Я вообще-то нарушил закон, ты в курсе?

— Разумеется, — Шерлок кивает безразлично, вызывая еще большую злость у Джона.

— Тогда потрудись объяснить зачем, черт побери, нужно было делать это?

— Потому что ты этого хотел.

Джон от подобного заявления лишь рычит сквозь зубы и всплескивает руками. Как можно разговаривать серьезно, когда слышишь подобные аргументы?

— Ты совершенно ненормальный. Ты безумный, поехавший андроид. Кто сказал, что ты гений? Ты на редкость тупой и самовлюбленный искусственный интеллект. — Кажется именно такое чувство испытывает родитель, когда ребенок его безумно разочаровывает, но он не может ничего сделать, кроме как сотрясать воздуха. — Ты понимаешь, что я могу попасть в тюрьму? Что всем будет плевать на обстоятельства? — Джон зарывается пальцами в волосы и с силой тянет пряди, словно пытаясь их выдрать.

— Вовсе не обязательно об этом кому-то рассказывать. — На злой взгляд Джона Шерлок отвечает очередным безразличным и скрещивает руки на груди. — Ты удивишься, если узнаешь статистику выявления нарушений этого закона. Чаще всего виновных сдают недоброжелатели, внезапные свидетели. Никто не идет с повинной в Скотланд-Ярд.

— И что теперь? Ты предлагаешь мне держать это в секрете? Может, предложишь еще и повторить, так сказать, сравнить ощущения при бессознательности и при полном сознании? — Джон кривится в усмешке, но, когда Шерлок не отвергает его предположения, выдыхает в шоке: — Серьезно? Серьезно, блядь, Шерлок?!

— Снова эти сантименты. Не перегибай палку. Ты же получил свое удовольствие, а я узнал, что Рик Санчез совершенно точно не создавал андроидов, — Шерлок игнорирует бешенство Джона и одергивает рукава пиджака.

— То есть ты действительно отсосал мне исключительно ради того, чтобы я остался здесь, а ты смог попасть на встречу один? Это просто невероятно! — Джон беспомощно всплескивает руками, не зная, плакать ему или смеяться, но на лице Шерлока мелькает странное выражение, словно не все так просто.

— Пойми, это просто физиология. Можешь считать случившееся терапией от кошмаров, — Шерлок морщится, будто от Джона у него болит голова. У _андроида_. — Если тебя беспокоит — я никому не расскажу. Ведь в моих интересах, чтобы ты оставался со мной.

Джон, до этого сверливший взглядом стену, вздрагивает и неверяще смотрит на Шерлока.

— Вот оно что, — Джон почти задыхается от осознания. — Это… быть такого не может. Серьезно? Ты сделал это, чтобы я не ушел, когда мы раскроем дело?!

Шерлок сразу делает вид, что не понимает, о чем он говорит, но у Джона в голове щелкает последняя деталь, вставшая на место в этом пазле.

— Твою мать, ты вынудил меня нарушить закон, чтобы я и дальше был рядом. — Он прижимает пальцы ко рту, словно не желает вслух произносить эти обвинения, но мысли несутся галопом. Ему не хочется верить в выводы, ведь андроид не способен на столь эгоистичные поступки.

Внимательный взгляд Шерлока препарирует Джона без анестезии, и ему хочется сказать что-то еще, но грудь разрывается, а слова не идут наружу, он будто вот-вот лопнет от переполняющего его напряжения. Он зло смотрит на Шерлока и понимает, что если останется здесь хотя бы на секунду — точно совершит нечто непоправимое. Достаточно нарушения, которое уже совершено.

Джон быстро распихивает по карманам свои вещи и идет к двери, подхватив куртку. Хочется уйти молча, но это не в его правилах — он же не ублюдок, как некоторые.

— Я уезжаю в Лондон. Один, — он кидает на Шерлока взгляд через плечо. — А ты — делай что хочешь. Мне плевать.

Шерлок ничего не говорит в ответ, и Джон беспрепятственно уходит, старательно не думая о том, что не получится так легко избавиться от общества андроида, и это просто небольшая передышка.

***

Джон сосредоточенно размешивает сахар в кофе, который заказал вместо привычного чая. Равномерные и повторяющиеся движения внушают обманчивое состояние покоя, хотя внутри все до сих пор бурлит, не смирившееся со случившимся даже за пять часов в поезде и несколько часов дома. Он пытался расслабиться — ведь родные стены должны были помогать, — но только дергался от каждого шороха или звука телевизора, раздававшегося из квартиры хозяйки, поэтому вызвонил Молли и уговорил посидеть в том же кафе, где они должны были встретиться за бранчем. Поэтому он и сидит здесь один в ожидании, сбежавший из дома сразу же, стоило завершить звонок, — хоть до встречи был целый час.

Официанты посматривают на него сочувственными взглядами, словно он парень, брошенный кем-то, но Джон их игнорирует, не пытаясь переубедить. Это только добавляет раздражения к тому, что и так гнетет его. Его кофе, скорее всего, уже ледяной — он не сделал ни глотка, а все время размешивал сахар.

— Джон?

Словно выйдя из транса, Джон вскидывает голову и вымученно улыбается подошедшей Молли.

— Ужасно выглядишь, — она вешает свое пальто на вешалку и садится напротив, не сводя с него обеспокоенного взгляда.

Джон отмечает румянец на ее щеках и блеск в глазах и считает это очень милым, а потом понимает, что впервые Молли выглядит _заинтересованной_ , но решает вернуться к этой теме чуть позже, сейчас нужно дать хоть какое-то объяснение своему отнюдь не здоровому виду.

— Сложное дело, не вышло толком поспать, — он дергает плечом и рассчитывает, что выражение его лица даст понять, что не стоит сильно давить.

— Это то, из-за которого ты находишься рядом с Шерлоком? — Молли преувеличенно сосредоточенно расправляет салфетку на коленях, а потом смотрит на него невинно. — Работаешь. Я имела ввиду исключительно работу. — Она усмехается в ответ на его скептическое фырканье. — Ты хотя бы улыбнулся.

Джон отодвигает от себя кофе и подзывает официанта, чтобы сделать заказ. Он действительно был уверен, что Молли поможет ему отвлечься, но пока что-то не получается, но он все равно абстрагируется от всего плохого, когда у них принимают заказ.

— Так из-за кого ты сияешь? — он подпирает голову рукой и ухмыляется, как он надеется, радостно.

— Ты действительно хочешь послушать о моем глупом флирте? У тебя такие жуткие мешки под глазами, — Молли скептически смотрит на Джона и заправляет прядь волос за ухо.

— Не хотел бы — не спрашивал, правда? Рассказывай, кто он.

Молли закусывает нижнюю губу, слегка смущаясь, а потом улыбается широко, словно самый счастливый человек на свете.

— Не знаю, в курсе ли ты, но у нас новый онколог, — она обводит пальцем край сахарницы, стоящей на столе, а ее щеки вновь покрываются премилым румянцем — Джон думает, что ей, наверное, неловко рассказывать это ему, но, кажется, у нее особо нет подруг, с которыми можно посплетничать о парнях. — Джеймс Уилсон, он переехал в Англию из Америки. У него такой огромный опыт, я восхищена!

— Когда ты говоришь «опыт», ты действительно имеешь в виду опыт, или это такая метафора? — Джон ухмыляется и уворачивается от скомканной салфетки, которую Молли швыряет в него с возмущенным писком. — Прости, просто не смог удержаться. Получается, теперь у нас есть еще одно светило медицины? Дориан мне про него тоже успел рассказать. Говорил, что мы похожи.

В этот момент официант как раз приносит их заказ, и Джон немного отодвигается от стола, давая место, но не отводит взгляда от Молли. Гораздо приятнее видеть ее такой… заинтересованной, чем просто сосредоточенной на своей работе. Особенно когда она смущенно отводит взгляд и размешивает сахар в чашке. Джон зачарованно отмечает, что от улыбки на ее щеках появляются ямочки.

— Мы столкнулись с ним на обеде вчера, он хотел забрать салат, который я попросила отложить. Стю защищал его с неожиданным даже для меня упрямством. Серьезно, я стояла в очереди и все слышала, так что пришлось подойти и извиниться. — Она собирает ложечкой пенку со своего капучино, посыпанного корицей, и съедает, замычав от удовольствия.

— И что он сделал? Надеюсь, салат все же достался тебе? — Джон приступает к своему супу-пюре, хотя аппетита все еще не ощущает.

— Разумеется, — Молли задирает нос, — он еще и кофе меня угостил.

Джон фыркает насмешливо:

— Больничный кофе? И ты этому так радуешься?

— Важен сам жест. Поверь, он не остался незамеченным. — Молли примеривается к своему салату, словно не зная, откуда начать, но продолжает разговор непринужденно: — В любом случае мы прекрасно провели обед, он интересный собеседник, и я надеюсь, что он позовет меня на свидание.

— Я рад, что без меня ты не скучаешь, — Джон улыбается добродушно, не вкладывая в свою реплику ни капли ехидства.

— Тебя не было всего три дня. И два из них ты все равно мелькал в Бартсе, — Молли смотрит ехидно. — Очень сложно соскучиться, при том что раньше ты мог неделями ко мне не заходить.

Джон моргает и чувствует себя немного выбитым из колеи, потому что для него за три дня произошло столько всего — жизнь перевернулась с ног на голову, и теперь ему придется с этим мириться. Он криво усмехается, когда понимает, что одной фразой Молли вновь вернула его к нервному состоянию, в котором он пришел в кафе.

— Что с тобой произошло, Джон? Ты выглядишь так, словно постарел на несколько лет, — Молли подается ближе и смотрит обеспокоенным взглядом, от которого Джону становится неловко. Он ведь не может взять и рассказать, что произошло ночью. Не может рассказать о других андроидах. Не может ничего вообще рассказать. — Ты поругался с Гарри?

— Нет, вот с Гарри как раз все в порядке, — он усмехается и чешет затылок, не зная, что и сказать, чтобы не пришлось обманывать Молли.

— Это что, Шерлок?

Джон мнется и откладывает вилку в сторону, понимая, что все равно кусок в горло уже не полезет.

— Не совсем, если только совсем немного…

— Что? В окне, Джон. Это Шерлок! — Молли кивает в сторону уличной витрины, и Джон замечает снаружи Шерлока, переходящего улицу прямо в неположенном месте под негодующие сигналы машин.

Помрачнев, Джон комкает свою салфетку и отбрасывает ее на стол. Он озирается, чтобы понять, где в кафе черный выход, но потом замечает недоуменный взгляд Молли и со вздохом остается на месте, лишь стискивает чашку чая в ладонях.

— Не хочешь его видеть? — логичный вывод Молли вызывает тяжелый вздох у Джона, и он кивает согласно.

— Теперь я сомневаюсь, что стоило тогда просить тебя познакомить меня с Грегом. На одной чаше весов лежит мое любопытство и неуемный азарт, а на другой — куча проблем, в которые Шерлок утягивает меня с грациозностью слона в посудной лавке.

Джону, сидящему лицом ко входу в кафе, прекрасно видно, как Шерлок заходит внутрь и движется прямо к их столику так, словно ничего и не произошло и он до сих пор просто заноза в заднице, а не машина, решившая поиграть в бога. Молли дотягивается до руки Джона через стол и успокаивающе поглаживает, чтобы он не сжимал чашку так сильно, и он мимолетно улыбается ей.

— Можно тебя? — Шерлок застывает у их столика, а Джон смотрит вопросительно.

— И тебе здравствуй, мы с Молли тоже рады тебя видеть, — он щурится и не собирается идти на поводу, потому что до сих пор чертовски зол и не смирился с невозможно безответственным поведением Шерлока.

Шерлок наклоняется, опирается рукой на стол, щуря глаза, и цедит сквозь зубы:

— Когда ты уже поймешь, что все эти реверансы совершенно лишены смысла, особенно когда на них нет времени.

— Для _нормальных людей_ они имеют смысл, Шерлок, — Джон наконец отпускает чашку и скрещивает руки на груди. — Что тебе здесь надо? Я хочу хотя бы несколько часов побыть без тебя.

— Ты и так уже был без меня. Ехал в поезде.

— И этого оказалось _недостаточно_ , — Джон закатывает глаза и даже не чувствует вины за представление, которое они устраивают в людном месте, хотя, кажется, на них смотрит только Молли. По крайней мере, пока тон их разговора не повысился.

— Ну извини, что я занимаюсь делом, которое нужно раскрыть как можно скорее, — Шерлок сверкает взглядом.

— Давно не заряжался, Шерлок? — Молли находит в себе смелость, чтобы влезть в их спор с попыткой разрядить атмосферу, и даже не пугается надменной мины Шерлока. — Обычно ты такой, когда несколько дней не «питаешься», или как вы зовете этот процесс.

— Нам не нужны какие-то нелепые названия, Молли. — Он фыркает презрительно и снова переключается на Джона: — Я нашел подтверждение, что Санчез не тот, кто нам нужен. — Он, видимо, ждет удивления, но Джон лишь закатывает глаза.

— И ты можешь рассказать мне об этом через несколько часов, когда во мне стихнет желание нанести тебе травмы, несовместимые с правильным функционированием.

— Ты не понимаешь! _Процесс_ действительно запущен фактически на потоке, и он безумно дорогой, хоть и не приносит никакой прибыли нужному человеку. — Шерлок склоняется прямо к уху Джона, понижая голос, чтобы Молли не услышала. — Это не Рик, у него нет таких возможностей, да ему и не нужен никто кроме внука. Но я успел скопировать к себе один зашифрованный документ с его жесткого диска, — Шерлок выпрямляется торжествующе, словно все сразу должно проясниться.

— И, конечно же, ты расшифровал документ, а там оказалось?.. — Джон уже чувствует, что Шерлок снова начнет выпендриваться, и не ошибается.

— Договор, Джон! — Шерлок широко улыбается, будто этот самый договор и является создателем, но Джон хмурится недоуменно:

— Какой договор?

Шерлок закатывает глаза, не в силах поверить, что этот вопрос действительно задан вслух.

— Передачи андроида в собственность, Джон. И в нем так же есть пункт о неразглашении, — Шерлок зажмуривается от восторга, а Джон хлопает глазами. — Я его уже наизусть выучил. Именно из-за договора никто не ищет андроидов, никто ничего о них не знает, это просто фантастика какая-то!

Вздохнув, Джон понимает, что ему не удастся остаться с Молли, раз Шерлок действительно сумел достать нечто важное для дела.

— Что-то еще?

— Браслеты, Джон. Он давал им браслеты, по которым они должны были отслеживать андроидов, — Шерлок лохматит себе волосы пальцами, словно вся эта схема его восхищает, и Джон допускает, что так оно и есть. — Я сразу обратил внимание — у Санчеза на руке был такой, мигал красным диодом и вместо часов показывал таймер. Вероятно, таким образом ведется отсчет со времени выхода из строя. — Он задумчиво закусывает нижнюю губу и замолкает, а Джон ловит ошарашенный взгляд Молли.

— Чем вы вдвоем вообще занимаетесь? — Она вертит в руках чайную ложку и улыбается немного смущенно, мигом растеряв то свечение, с которым пришла на встречу.

— Если я расскажу, мне придется тебя убить. — Джон хмыкает, когда Молли распахивает глаза, не понимая, шутит он или нет, и приходится пояснить: — Шучу. Но я на самом деле не могу всего тебе рассказать. Просто… дело.

— Это я уже поняла. А что за браслеты? — она смотрит на Шерлока, который смеривает ее задумчивым взглядом.

— Широкий ремешок из темного материала, крупный циферблат с кнопками по углам, в левом правом углу мигает лампочка, цифры тоже крупные, никаких наворотов, кроме умного замка, который расстегивается только после последовательности прикосновений.

Молли закусывает губу и мнется, словно не уверена, что стоит продолжать.

— И что означает этот браслет? Что человек, который его носит, плохой?

Джон внимательно смотрит на Шерлока, стоящего с нейтральным выражением лица, а потом вновь переводит взгляд на Молли и говорит:

— Его описание показалось тебе знакомым?

— Можно и так сказать. Только лампочка зеленая. — Джон с Шерлоком переглядываются, а Молли обеспокоенно продолжает: — Что? Не вздумайте даже молчать сейчас.

— Милая, но ты же даже не видела этот браслет, может, он совершенно другой? — Джон старается говорить мягко, Молли же в ответ резко дергает плечом.

— Я же не глупая, понимаю, что дело серьезное. Похожий браслет, только с другой лампочкой. Лучше вы сами проверите, но скажите, что это значит, — она смотрит на Шерлока, упрямо вскинув подбородок, а Шерлок лучезарно улыбается.

— Это значит, что ты, возможно, на шаг приблизила нас и к убийце, и к тому, кого мы ищем.

— Я думала, вы ищете убийцу, — теперь Молли выглядит растерянной, но Шерлок нетерпеливо отмахивается от ее комментария и нависает над ней.

— Браслет, Молли. У кого?

— У Джеймса Уилсона, — пищит она, и Шерлок отстраняется, недоуменно поворачиваясь к Джону.

— Новый онколог в Бартсе.

— Как удобно, — Шерлок восхищенно потирает ладони и тянет Джона за рукав свитера. — Давай же, Джон, нам нужно заняться этим немедленно.

Джон упирается ладонями в стол и замирает на месте:

— Стоп. Я все еще на тебя злюсь. И в любом случае — где ты собираешься его искать? Сегодня суббота, выходной день, и я _не доел_ , — он демонстративно берет ложку в руку и принимается за давно остывший суп.

Шерлок подчеркнуто вздыхает и садится на стул. Его вид демонстрирует почти физическое страдание, испытываемое им из-за необходимости сидеть здесь, когда можно бежать и разгадывать загадку. Джон считает, что этого недостаточно, чтобы хотя бы чуть-чуть снизить градус напряжения между ними, но он будет делать вид, что все в порядке, ведь Молли и так выбита из колеи гипотетической связью Уилсона с преступлением.

Радует то, что Шерлок хотя бы молчит.

***

— Теперь-то мы можем, наконец, заняться делом? — язвительный голос Шерлока раздается за спиной Джона, стоит им только переступить порог Джоновой квартиры.

И это вполне можно считать рекордом, потому что Шерлок молчал все время, пока Джон платил по счету в кафе, всю поездку в такси и подъем до квартиры. В сумме получилось порядка двадцати минут, но он не будет это уточнять, потому что наверняка сразу услышит время вплоть до секунды. Он просто спокойно разувается и, пристроив куртку на вешалку, скрывается в своей комнате, чтобы переодеться. Раздраженный вздох Шерлока доносится даже сквозь закрытую дверь, но Джон не испытывает угрызений совести.

Когда он выходит в гостиную, Шерлок уже сидит на диване, сложив ноги на столик, а ноутбук — на колени, словно находится у себя дома. Пока Джон заваривает себе чай, в голове всплывает воспоминание о камерах, установленных, как он подозревает, в каждой комнате, о чем сразу же решает напомнить:

— Ты знаешь, где камеры? — Джон теснит Шерлока к краю дивана и садится на освободившееся место, игнорируя недовольный взгляд. — Продолжишь меня не замечать — я пойду в Скотланд-Ярд прямо сейчас, и разбирайся с этой чертовщиной сам. Лучше буду сидеть за решеткой, чем тут, под прицелом камер, засунутых черт знает куда. — Он хладнокровно делает глоток чая в надежде, что Шерлок его блеф не раскусит — разумеется, ему совсем не хочется оказаться в тюрьме на государственном обеспечении.

— Что за детский сад, Джон? Тебе пять лет? — Шерлок раздраженно взлохмачивает волосы, а Джон совершенно не к месту вспоминает, как тянул за пряди в безуспешной попытке оттащить его от своего члена.

Завороженно наблюдая за пальцами Шерлока, Джон сглатывает слюну, а потом вновь фокусируется на предмете разговора и чувствует, как щеки заливает румянцем — естественно, все эти взгляды не прошли незамеченными. Но он все равно берет себя в руки и смотрит на Шерлока в ответ совершенно невозмутимо. 

— Сначала камеры, потом дело, — Он ожидает, что тот начнет отнекиваться, но Шерлок дергает плечом и пихает ноутбук Джону на колени, взлетая с дивана порывистым движением.

Джона не покидает ощущение, что именно Шерлок ведет себя как инфантильный подросток, которого заставляют заниматься домашними делами перед прогулкой с друзьями, только все равно с удовлетворением наблюдает за ним. В гостиной камер оказывается четыре — на каждой стене, обеспечивают полный обзор. У Джона по спине стекает пот от неприятного ощущения полноценной слежки, которое лишь слегка ослабевает, когда Шерлок кладет последнюю камеру на стол.

— Еще есть на кухне и в спальне.

Джон вздрагивает с отвращением.

— Больные ублюдки. В спальню-то зачем лезть? Спасибо, хоть в ванной нет. — Он внимательно смотрит на замявшегося Шерлока. — Серьезно? Просто… убери их. Я не хочу даже говорить ничего на этот счет. — Он сильнее сжимает ноутбук, а потом обращает внимание на экран: — Это тот договор?

— Очередной идиотский очевидный вопрос? — Шерлок раздраженно вздыхает и исчезает на кухне.

Джон чертыхается сквозь зубы, устраивается удобнее на диване и изучает тот самый зашифрованный договор, по которому создатель передавал андроидов в собственность новым обладателям. Первым делом ему бросается в глаза обезличенность формулировок, хотя в обычных договорах принято в первом пункте прописывать стороны полностью, опуская их в дальнейшем. Здесь нет никаких реквизитов, лишь инструкция по ситуациям, которые могут произойти, занимающая несколько десятков страниц мелким шрифтом.

Он продирается сквозь сложные текстовые конструкции, призванные запутать простого обывателя, но суть документа сводится к тому, что родственникам смертельно больного пациента предоставляют в пользование андроида, неотличимого от самого пациента, утилизируют тело, подделывают документы, подделывают личность, воспоминания, — человека целиком, и все это безвозмездно, то есть даром.

Не то чтобы Джон не верил в доброту людей, но вся ситуация отдает неприятным душком, потому что выгода создателя совершенно неясна. Подарить искусственный интеллект, хранящий личность умершего, взять на себя все хлопоты, а взамен требовать не денег или продажи органов, но сохранения тайны. Та версия, по которой создатель любит каждого своего андроида, не проясняет все вопросы Джона, поэтому сейчас он может только ждать, пока Шерлок расскажет ему то, что он не заметил. В любом случае они должны найти либо создателя, либо убийцу. 

Он решает перечитать текст еще раз, когда Шерлок проходит из кухни в спальню, кинув в общую кучу еще несколько камер, но успевает дойти только до середины, как раздается стук во входную дверь. Джон со вздохом откладывает ноутбук на столик и идет открывать, размышляя, что до появления Шерлока в его жизни у него очень редко бывали гости — несколько раз заходила Гарри и, кажется, однажды приехала Молли, когда он заболел и нуждался в курином бульоне и лекарствах.

За дверью оказывается Майкрофт с несколькими папками в руках, и Джон этому совершенно не удивляется, а отступает в сторону, давая ему пройти. В гостиной Майкрофт демонстративно поджимает губы при виде горки камер на столике, но никак не комментирует их — просто отодвигает на край и кладет свою ношу на освободившееся место.

— Доктор Уотсон, они были установлены, чтобы у нас была возможность следить за Шерлоком и для вашей безопасности. Ваше решение выглядит немного поспешным, вам так не кажется? — Майкрофт устраивается в кресле, и Джон замечает, как ему неловко без привычного зонта в ладонях.

— Давайте мы не будем снова возвращаться к этому вопросу, Майкрофт. Я помню ваши высокопарные речи о скорости раскрытия этого дела, а теперь вдруг оказывается, что вы следите за мной «для моего же блага». Весьма сомнительное благо, насколько я могу судить. — Джон садится на диван и берет верхнюю папку со стола. — Лучше расскажите, что за документы вы привезли на этот раз, или прочитайте документ, который добыл Шерлок на встрече с мистером Санчезом.

— Пока вы с Шерлоком были в Эдинбурге, мои люди собрали данные по всем пациентам, которые так или иначе имело дело с мисс Морстен во время ее работы. — Майкрофт берет ноутбук и устраивает его на коленях, продолжая говорить: — За шесть лет через нее прошло великое множество людей — особенно в больнице округа Лаут, где она работала в отделении скорой помощи. У нее был доступ ко всем тяжелым больным, поступившим по экстренным показаниям.

Джон хмурится и прикидывает количество медицинских карт, которое должно накопиться за шесть лет непрерывной работы. По его подсчетам, должно быть намного больше, чем принесено Майкрофтом.

— А где остальное? — Джон вздыхает обреченно, когда видит самодовольную и надменную — обычную — улыбку на лице Майкрофта.

— Вы же не думаете, что мои аналитики получают свою зарплату просто так, доктор Уотсон? Это те, кто после лечения у мисс Морстен больше не обращался в лечебные учреждения. К сожалению, даже мои ресурсы не безграничны и за такой короткий срок я не сумел проверить все. Этим займется Шерлок. — Майкрофт складывает пальцы домиком, столь сильно напомнив Джону Шерлока, что тот даже подвисает на мгновение.

— У меня есть более важные занятия, Майкрофт, — Шерлок входит в гостиную, держа в руках еще несколько камер, и Джон надеется, что теперь его квартира снова безопасна — хотя бы отчасти.

— Собираешься и дальше потворствовать своему _партнеру_? — Майкрофт смотрит на Шерлока пристально, но тот игнорирует взгляд, занимая оставшееся место на диване. — Как вы достали этот документ? А точнее — насколько законным путем?

— Я скопировал его с компьютера Санчеза, пока он ходил за новой порцией текилы. Будем считать, что это не совсем законный способ. — Шерлок бросает камеры на стол и поворачивается к Джону: — Ну?

— Майкрофт как раз принес тебе работы. _По делу_ , — Джон кивает на стол. А когда Шерлок демонстрирует раздражение, то тяжело вздыхает: — Что в этом Уилсоне такого особенного? Почему ты не думаешь, что среди этих папок не найдется новой зацепки? Ты же даже не знаешь, что внутри за документы.

— Что интересного может быть в списке пациентов твоей медсестры? Они же наверняка не отсеяли тех, кто уже мертв.

Джон переводит вопросительный взгляд на Майкрофта, а тот беспечно пожимает плечами и вопрошает с ехидцей:

— А почему ты думаешь, что их смерти были от естественных причин?

Шерлок на мгновение замирает, а потом вскидывается, глядя на Майкрофта с хищным прищуром.

— Ты считаешь, что наш убийца просто избавляется от всех, кого лечила Морстен? Убийства обычных людей нас не волнуют, только андроиды.

Джон возмущенно шипит:

— Шерлок, нельзя так говорить про людей, пусть даже они и мертвы!

— Давай ты на меня наорешь потом, сейчас надо найти среди этих папок что-то стоящее, — Шерлок небрежно отмахивается от него, а Майкрофт довольно улыбается, чем злит Джона еще сильнее.

И кажется, что он должен радоваться — Шерлок не собирается найти Уилсона прямо сейчас, чтобы допросить его, но подобное бесчувственное отношение к жертвам ненормального убийцы угнетает Джона.

— Значит, нам нужно найти среди этих людей тех, кто умер не своей смертью. Думаешь, в этих случаях убийца оставил больше следов? — Джон берет папку и бездумно пролистывает одну из историй болезни, лежащих внутри. Он все еще не очень понимает, что именно от него требуется.

Он замолкает и вспыхивает, когда ловит на себе откровенно сочувствующий взгляд Шерлока.

— Может, выпьете чая, доктор Уотсон? — Майкрофт обращается к нему, пытаясь, видимо, подбодрить, но Джон молча возвращает папку на место, встает и уходит, стараясь сохранить чувство собственного достоинства.

Внутри бурлит раздражение, которое Джон загоняет еще глубже, но он не позволяет себе покинуть квартиру, чтобы снова не оказаться под дождем — ему хватило вчерашнего дня. Вместо прогулки он выходит из комнаты только в ванную, а потом снова возвращается обратно. Джон весьма неплохо проводит время — забытый им роман Агаты Кристи оказывается весьма кстати. Но в какой-то момент он все равно засыпает как был — в одежде и с раскрытой книгой, упавшей ему на грудь.

Джон ненавидит свои кошмары, потому что они слишком _реальны_. Далеко не первый, не десятый и даже не сотый раз он понимает, что снова находится в том самом дне, испортившим ему слишком много нервов и не только. Афганское солнце припекает так, словно он на самом деле под ним, а пыль забивает ноздри и оседает на корне языка, вызывая желание откашляться или хотя бы сделать несколько глотков воды.

Напротив Джона снова стоит его напарник, который должен был защищать ценой своей жизни. И он точно различает момент, когда андроид меняет свою программу, — для Джона этот миг растягивается словно патока. И сейчас они должны начать бороться, но все идет не по плану: вместо красных глаз андроида он видит перед собой светлые глаза Шерлока, и лицо тоже становится лицом Шерлока. Контуры плывут от жары, но вот над ним действительно нависает Шерлок, и Джон ощущает растерянность.

Хочет верить, что ему ничего не угрожает, но он в любом случае помнит, что обычно происходит с андроидом в этом сне. Джон пытается оттолкнуть Шерлока — хочет объяснить, как-то успеть предотвратить неминуемое, но Шерлок придвигается ближе и обжигает _жарким_ дыханием его щеку.

Джон моргает недоуменно, потому что это совершенно не тот сценарий, к которому он привык, хоть все равно пытается удержать Шерлока — теперь уже от поцелуя. Он с силой упирается в плечи, но Шерлок необъяснимо сильнее того, _другого_ , андроида, давит и пытается прикоснуться к губам, напирая, как обезумевший.

Пальцы Шерлока сильнее сжимаются на плечах Джона, и он уже чувствует, что между их губами почти не осталось пространства, но почему-то не может вымолвить ни слова — будто его язык отнялся, не желая дать возможности спасти Шерлока. У Джона не остается другого выхода — он не хочет потерь, и пусть до сих пор понимает, что это кошмар, только его все равно охватывает паника.

Всеми силами он пытается вытолкнуть себя из сна, задыхаясь, вдыхая пересохшими губами раскаленный, сухой и пыльный воздух, но все равно гремит выстрел. Джон зажмуривается, а когда открывает, то видит потолок своей собственной спальни с ровным кругом от включенной прикроватной лампы. Раскрытый том романа давит на грудь, и Джон отбрасывает его в сторону, только после этого замечая Шерлока, замершего статуей на краю постели.

Джон садится и с силой растирает лицо, пытаясь прогнать кошмар прочь, его пальцы дрожат, но он игнорирует этот факт.

— Принести тебе воды? — голос Шерлока звучит нейтрально, и Джон даже благодарен ему за подобное, хоть и мотает отрицательно головой — лучше он сходит на кухню сам.

Встав на ноги, Джон морщится — футболка намокла от пота и неприятно липнет к телу, но он не уверен, что хочет идти сейчас в душ. Мысли скачут слишком быстро, сердце все еще колотится от притока адреналина, и у него нет сил, чтобы выдать что-то осмысленное, но на пороге он все же оборачивается к Шерлоку, продолжающему сидеть на кровати.

— Твоя терапия — откровенная фигня.

В кухне он залпом выпивает стакан воды; фантомное ощущение песка в глотке никуда не исчезает, к сожалению, но Джон споласкивает стакан и убирает его в сушилку, а потом опирается ладонями на столешницу и бессмысленно пялится на стену. Хорошо, хотя бы плечо не болит, потому что в остальном весь сон оставил более гнетущее впечатление, чем обычно.

Ему очень не хочется придавать значения тому, что место его убийцы в кошмаре занял Шерлок, а в три часа утра и вовсе не стоит на этом фокусироваться. Шутки подсознания все еще ухитряются удивлять Джона своей неожиданностью. Он слышит шаги в гостиной и идет на звук; сейчас, когда его сознание прояснилось, он замечает, что одна из стен гостиной занята материалами дела. Медицинские заключения, фотографии жертв, карта Англии, и даже его собственная сводная таблица по больницам, — пришпилены незнамо откуда взявшимися булавками. Не хватает только связующих нитей между, например, больницами и жертвами.

Джон подходит к Шерлоку, замершему перед этой стеной. Ему даже не жаль обои, которые теперь будут в дырочку.

— Я был уверен, что твоей мощности хватит на обработку информации без визуальной составляющей, — он скрещивает руки на груди, а Шерлок задумчиво обводит взглядом каждую деталь.

— Разумеется. Это для тебя. — Джон скептически хмыкает. — Иногда ты задаешь правильные вопросы. Вдруг и сейчас тебе это поможет.

Они молчат некоторое время, и Джон благодарен Шерлоку за то, что тот не вспоминает о кошмаре.

— И ты уже проверил все эти папки, раз нашел время для составления карты дела, — Джон не спрашивает, а утверждает — и поворачивается к столику, где теперь лежат всего две стопки документов.

— Те, кто может оказаться андроидами, отложены в стопку поменьше. Остальные бесполезны. — Шерлок все еще рассматривает детали на стене. — Убийца все-таки выводит из строя только андроидов. Все люди умерли из-за глупости, плохого здоровья, но точно не от рук нашего обиженного поклонника.

— Обиженного поклонника Мэри? Или создателя? — Джон хмурится, а Шерлок смотрит на него с одобрением. — Мне не верится, что Мэри может быть создателем: сообщником — вполне вероятно, но не создателем. Как ты сказал про Санчеза — у нее тоже нет ни мотива, ни возможности.

— Молодец, Джон. И к чему это все приводит? — Шерлок выглядит так, словно его любимый ребенок только что победил в олимпиаде для юных гениев.

— Убийца как-то связан с создателем? Все эти убийства похожи на месть, словно само существование андроидов не позволяет жить спокойно. Но что нам это дает?

— Ты видишь, но не наблюдаешь. Убийца связан с создателем, уничтожает андроидов, которые ему принадлежат, а значит, он имеет возможность отследить их функционирование. Не месть, но попытка привлечь внимание.

— Он выводит из строя искусственные интеллекты, чтобы привлечь внимание создателя к себе? — Джон смотрит вопросительно, а Шерлок ему кивает. — Звучит… не очень по-взрослому. Просто чудо, что не пострадал никто из людей.

— Здесь нет никакого чуда, Джон. Убийца точно знает, кто андроид, а кто нет. В любом случае очевидно, что он тоже не может найти создателя или вообще не знает, кем тот является. И кстати, да, технически он убивал андроидов, но неужели память об их личностях или черты характера, загруженные в них создателем, не делали их похожими на людей? — Шерлок пристально смотрит на Джона, а Джон мрачнеет. — Ведь, по сути, они жили как люди, помнили свои прежние жизни. Но в твоих глазах это все равно машины, да?

— То, что они были людьми, не значит, что и будучи андроидами они сохраняли свои человеческие привычки. Ты не можешь знать, были ли они добрыми, смеялись ли над привычными шутками, встречались с кем-то из своей прошлой жизни или стали засранцами, безразличными ко всему остальному миру. Даже ты со своей гениальностью не скажешь, что было у них в голове во время их функционирования. И абсолютно точно их нельзя назвать людьми, как бы они ни были на них похожи.

Джон замолкает и переводит дыхание после эмоциональной речи, отмечая, что Шерлок недовольно поджимает губы, словно теперь Джон его разочаровал. Он упрямо вскидывает подбородок, прежде чем продолжить говорить:

— В любом случае — как нам найти создателя, если даже убийца не знает его?

— Рано или поздно создателю придется выйти с ним на связь. При такой любви к своим творениям он вряд ли сможет спокойно наблюдать за их уничтожением. Значит, нам надо найти убийцу и просто ждать, когда произойдет их встреча. Убьем двух зайцев сразу, — Шерлок пожимает плечами, словно все, озвученное им, легко осуществить.

— И как же ты намереваешься найти убийцу? Нам нужно его опередить, а до сих пор мы ни разу не успевали и оставались лишь с очередным трупом на руках. — Джон скептически хмыкает.

— Для начала — встретимся с Уилсоном. Спросим про браслет, выведаем что-то о его андроиде, который притворяется человеком. Это же потенциальная жертва, надо установить за ним наблюдение.

— Но где гарантия, что убийца выберет именно его? Сам же говорил, у тебя есть целая стопка тех, кто может оказаться жертвами. Не можем же мы сидеть рядом с одним и ждать, когда его придут убивать, — Джон непонимающе смотрит на Шерлока, который словно смеется над ним.

— Когда ты это говоришь, звучит совсем глупо. Но именно так мы и поступим.

— Невероятно. И почему тебя считают гениальным?

— Ты пока не можешь по достоинству оценить этот план, но подожди утра и все поймешь. Я уверен, что следующей жертвой будет андроид Уилсона!

Джон игнорирует последнее восклицание и уходит, чтобы все-таки принять душ и смыть с себя все воспоминания о паршивом кошмаре. А заодно понять, почему его уже почти не тревожит факт нарушения закона, ведь он все глубже и глубже увязает в Шерлоке.


	6. Chapter 6

Проводив взглядом отъехавшее от обочины такси, Джон идет к крыльцу, на котором уже замер Шерлок.

— Мне стоит напоминать, что ты не можешь давить на потенциального свидетеля? — Джон одергивает рукава куртки и пристально смотрит на Шерлока.

— Вот поэтому я и ездил к Санчезу один, — Шерлок отвечает пренебрежительным взглядом, а скулы Джона обжигает румянцем — сразу вспоминается, почему именно и каким образом Шерлок оставил Джона в отеле. — Сосредоточься, Джон. Не время и не место для твоих очередных мечтаний.

Это мигом отрезвляет, и вот Джон уже чувствует привычное раздражение, поднимающееся волной. Он решительно стучит в дверь и, пока они ждут ответа, вновь осматривается: Уилсон обосновался в спокойном районе с довольно просторными домами и дорогими машинами на подъездных дорожках. Ранним воскресным утром улицы пустуют, но Джон не сумел уговорить Шерлока потерпеть еще несколько часов — тот был готов отправиться в путь тогда же, в три часа ночи.

Дверь им открывает очень раздраженный и взъерошенный мужчина, по взгляду которого можно прочитать все, что он думает о ранних визитерах. Джон не замечает в нем ничего добродушного — ни одного качества, которыми так восхищалась Молли, — но он делает скидку на саму ситуацию.

— Джеймс Уилсон? — уточняет он почти автоматически, а Шерлок рядом фыркает.

— Конечно нет. Это точно не он. К тому же этот хромает, — он кивает на трость, на которую с силой опирается незнакомец. Джон уверен, что сам он бы не сдержался и врезал ею, если бы к нему вломились с утра пораньше. — Нам нужен Джеймс Уилсон, где он?

Мужчина обжигает их взглядом, прежде чем процедить недовольно:

— У него часы приема по будням, в воскресенье в восемь утра он не желает никого видеть, — и пытается закрыть дверь, но Шерлок сует ногу в щель и наваливается плечом, отодвигая раздраженного мужчину.

— Хаус, кто это… Что? — Сквозь проем Джон видит взъерошенного мужчину в растянутых домашних штанах и футболке. — Кто это?

— Понятия не имею, — Хаус опирается на стену рукой и мудро отступает в сторону, хотя его взгляд становится совсем едким. Джону почему-то совершенно не стыдно, что он даже не попытался остановить Шерлока, видимо сказываются необратимые изменения в морали, произошедшие под влиянием Шерлока. — Ищут какого-то Джеймса Уилсона. Не знаешь таких?

— Я Джеймс Уилсон.

Уилсон потирает лицо ладонями, словно ощущает вселенскую усталость, свалившуюся на его плечи. Джон сочувствует ему, потому что при общении с Шерлоком и Майкрофтом тоже не испытывает особого удовольствия. А потом он замечает тот самый браслет на руке — и наваждение спадает, он снова напрягается и делает шаг вперед, прижимаясь плечом к Шерлоку.

— Зачем вы подписали… — Джон с силой тыкает Шерлока локтем в бок и растягивает губы в улыбке. — Да ладно, Джон. Что на этот раз? Мы просто беседуем, это же не давление! — его вид выражает неприкрытое недовольство запретом пытать Уилсона, едва войдя в дом.

— Не важно, Шерлок. Меня зовут Джон Уотсон, и мы с вами работаем в одной больнице.

— И теперь это адекватная причина, чтобы вломиться в твой дом в выходной день. — Хаус саркастично фыркает и хромает прочь из прихожей, а Уилсон стонет беспомощно:

— Хоть ты не начинай, а! Кажется, вы друг Молли, да? — Уилсон вздыхает беспомощно и движением руки приглашает их внутрь: — Не будем беседовать на пороге.

Джон пытается рассмотреть циферблат браслета, но Уилсон слишком быстро опускает руку. Джон кидает взгляд на Шерлока, незаметно ему кивнувшего, и успокаивается: тот наверняка разглядел все, что было необходимо.

— С вами работает мой Дориан, — Джон следует за Уилсоном в арку и оказывается в кухне, где Хаус уже занимается приготовлением завтрака и кофе, хромая от плиты к навесным шкафчикам.

Шерлок подходит к Джону неслышно, словно придавая сил, а тот понимает, что не испытывает желания отшатнуться — наоборот, хочется прижаться вплотную, почувствовать твердость искусственных мышц. Очевидно, сейчас не время для подобных мыслей, но ему определенно придется обдумать свой прогресс в избавлении от страха перед андроидами.

— А вы, стало быть, нашли себе нового жеребца? — Хаус подмигивает Джону, нахмурившемуся в ответ.

— Это мой партнер, и следите за своим языком, если не хотите иметь проблемы со Скотланд-Ярдом.

Джон удивлен, что Шерлок ничего не говорит в ответ; зато лицо Хауса приобретает выражение явного пренебрежения.

— Хаус, — красноречивого взгляда Уилсона хватает, чтобы Хаус вернулся снова к процессу приготовления еды и дал поговорить без помех. — Так что вам нужно? Не подумайте, что я негостеприимный хозяин, но восемь часов утра и воскресенье слабо вяжутся с добродушными посиделками.

— Не могли бы вы рассказать про ваш браслет? — Это не так похоже на прямой допрос, но все равно Уилсон вскидывается и его лицо мигом превращается в бесстрастную маску.

— Вы пришли спросить меня о часах, которые мне подарили? — Уилсон садится за стол, Джон с Шерлоком почти синхронно устраиваются напротив.

На мгновение Джон задумывается, что можно рассказать, и решает преподнести происходящее иначе.

— Мы с Шерлоком расследуем дело серийного убийцы. Он убивает тех, чьи близкие люди обладают именно таким браслетом, как у вас. — Он смотрит на Уилсона многозначительно. — Мы нашли список людей, у которых такой браслет может быть, и нам хотелось бы знать, кто именно его подарил.

Шерлок рядом с ним страдальчески вздыхает, но продолжает молчать, хотя Джон почти уверен, что ему хочется высказаться о подобном бреде весьма нелестно.

— И как же вы нашли меня? — Уилсон подозрительно щурится, а Хаус резким движением ставит перед ним кружку кофе, чуть не проливая его на стол. — Я не кричал об этом подарке на каждом углу. И вообще, какое вы имеете отношение к расследованию Скотланд-Ярда, вы же врач.

Джон отстраненно замечает, что Уилсон прячет руку с браслетом под столом, а кружку держит другой, и хочется вывалить всю правду: сказать, что они знают об андроидах, сказать, что это незаконно, но он только делает глубокий вздох и замирает, потому что Уилсон смотрит на Хауса обеспокоенно.

— Это он, да? — Шерлок подается вперед, упираясь ладонями в столешницу. — Не отвечайте, и так все понятно.

— Я все еще здесь и очень не люблю, когда из меня делают пустое место, — Хаус обжигает Шерлока злым взглядом. — Весь этот разговор отчетливо отдает каким-то дерьмом, зачем ты их вообще пустил их внутрь? Ни значка, ни ордера, никаких толковых вопросов, сплошное надувательство, — он раздраженно взмахивает рукой.

— Он и раньше был таким? — Шерлок смотрит на Уилсона надменно, а до Джона доходит, что он считает Хауса тем самым андроидом, на которого и запрограммирован браслет на руке Уилсона.

— Было хуже. — Его плечи напряжены, но он вскидывает подбородок, словно понимает, что сейчас не время юлить и изворачиваться. — Значит, их убивают?

— Выводят из строя, — Шерлок говорит ледяным тоном, будто с него довольно хождений вокруг да около. — Что вы знаете о создателе? Как вы с ним связывались? Сколько вы ему заплатили?

Уилсон оседает на стуле, мгновенно растеряв все свое хладнокровие, его очередной взгляд на Хауса тот встречает с ожесточенным лицом.

— Не надо на меня смотреть, будто я уже умер. Всегда говорил, что это была паршивая идея. — Хаус отворачивается к окну и выдыхает, сжав пальцами край столешницы. — Нечего было звать их в дом.

— Но ведь ты не смог закрыть дверь, — Уилсон скрещивает руки на груди, словно забыв о сторонних наблюдателях в кухне.

— О, спасибо, что напомнил: даже в другом теле я все еще инвалид и беспомощный калека. — Хаус фыркает насмешливо и кривит губы. — Он ничего не знает о вашем создателе. Все общение было через посредницу. Уверен, вы понимаете, о ком я. — И бросает быстрый взгляд на Шерлока.

Джон почти уверен — Хаус говорит про Мэри. Но одно дело — получить подтверждение существования создателя, другое — найти еще хоть что-то, способное привести к нему, кроме сомнительной ниточки, тянущейся к Мэри. Он встает из-за стола и закусывает губу.

— Хм. А где у вас уборная? — И улыбается, словно ему немного неловко. Шерлок смотрит на него откровенно недоуменно и недовольно — конечно, ведь Джон снова влезает со своими _человеческими_ потребностями.

— На втором этаже по коридору направо, — Уилсон взмахом отправляет Джона к лестнице и вновь переводит взгляд на Шерлока, побуждая его продолжать разговор.

Дав себе обещание отчитать Шерлока за недовольство, выказываемое чужим потребностям, Джон поднимается на второй этаж и быстро находит спальню Уилсона — по разворошенной постели и распахнутому шкафу. Для достоверности он действительно заходит в ванную, примыкающую к комнате, и некоторое время разглядывает лекарства в зеркальном шкафчике. Помыв руки, он выходит и осматривается: на прикроватной тумбочке лежит несколько книг, на комоде наручные часы, но никаких документов. Джон подходит ближе, озирается на дверь и выдвигает верхний ящик комода, но не успевает покопаться в сложенных носках.

— Что вы делаете? — Голос Уилсона вызывает судорожный вздох у Джона — он ненавидит оказываться в подобных неловких ситуациях, но все равно спокойно поворачивается.

— Искал полотенце. В ванной нет чистого, а я хотел вытереть руки, — он выставляет ладони перед собой в защитном жесте, но точно знает, что Уилсон ни на секунду ему не поверил.

— Вашему партнеру позвонили, и он попросил вас поторопить, — он сторонится, освобождая место в проеме двери, и Джон проходит мимо с бесстрастным выражением на лице.

Шерлок нетерпеливо ожидает его у выхода, едва не подгоняя его взмахами ладоней.

— Что стряслось?

— Лестрейд. — Он выходит на улицу, пафосно взметнув полами пальто. Джон устало вздыхает и идет следом. Шерлок молчит, пока не видит, как Уилсон резким движением захлопывает дверь. — Убийца перешел к решительным действиям.

— То есть убийства андроидов были недостаточно решительными? — Джон хмурится, а Шерлок в очередной раз отмахивается от него.

— Семантика, Джон. Он похитил твою медсестру и увез ее в пока неизвестное место, — широкими шагами Шерлок несется вперед, так что Джон едва за ним успевает, но ему хватает дыхания, чтобы возмутиться:

— Только не говори, что мы едем одни.

— Нет, но может получиться так, что мы приедем первыми. Нельзя терять ни минуты, вот-вот Лестрейд проследит машину, на которой увезли Морстен.

— Шерлок, притормози. Давай поедем в Скотланд-Ярд, а потом уже с Грегом отправимся спасать Мэри.

Шерлок резко останавливается и поворачивается к Джону.

— Это будет чертовски опасное предприятие. Возможно, нас убьют или поймают и будут пытать.

— Ты что, хочешь меня напугать? — Джон скрещивает руки на груди и смотрит язвительно.

— Упаси господь. Наоборот, пытаюсь заинтриговать твоего внутреннего адреналинового наркомана, — Шерлок улыбается своей самой широкой улыбкой, а Джона словно толкает в грудь так, что дыхание сбивается. Он приоткрывает рот, но не может даже ничего сказать в ответ, а просто кивает. Шерлок выглядит очень довольным. — Так-то лучше.

Он устремляется к более оживленной улице, чтобы поймать такси, которое отвезет их неизвестно куда. Джон с тоской смотрит ему вслед несколько мгновений и думает, что вся эта афера обойдется его сердцу слишком дорого, и дело вовсе не в тюремном сроке, сулящем ему за нарушение закона. Какая разница, где он окажется с разбитым сердцем, когда Шерлок решит, что настало время стереть имя Джона как нечто неинтересное и ненужное?

***

Пока они кружат по Лондону в ожидании информации от Грега или Майкрофта, Джон ощущает себя совершенно спокойным. Вся его эмоциональность словно схлынула, когда Шерлок сказал про опасность. Не то чтобы Джон и сам этого не понимал, но слова помогли снова вспомнить состояние хождения по лезвию, когда постоянно надо быть настороже и хладнокровно воспринимать происходящее. Шерлок смотрит на него сощурившись, а Джон не может удержаться от вопросительного взгляда в ответ.

— Ты гораздо спокойнее, когда пистолет при тебе.

Джон честно говорит себе, что когда-нибудь он привыкнет к подобным внезапным заявлениям, но, к сожалению, не сегодня.

— Как ты узнал? — он с любопытством разглядывает Шерлока, ему действительно интересно, какие именно признаки его выдали.

— Карман куртки оттянут сильнее обычного, ты держишься ровнее обычного, и украдкой проводишь рукой по карману в три раза чаще. — Шерлок откидывается на спинку сидения, а Джон фыркает.

— Ты считаешь, сколько раз я прикасаюсь к своему карману?

— Если это так важно — да, я действительно за тобой слежу. — Шерлок поджимает губы, когда Джон по-мальчишечьи широко улыбается. — Ты не на том фокусируешься, Джон.

— А на чем, по-твоему, я должен сосредоточиться? Теперь у Мэри не останется другого выхода, как назвать личность создателя.

— Для начала мы должны ее спасти. Если она умрет, то не расскажет ничего. — Шерлок одергивает рукава пальто, игнорируя задумчивое выражение лица Джона. — Но ты прав, она расскажет все, что знает, если выживет.

— Может, мне стоит в тебе покопаться и подкрутить настройки? Ты слишком пессимистично настроен для столь опасного предприятия. — Джон потирает бровь и не понимает, с чего вдруг ему так хочется шутить.

Шерлок от этого заявления только смотрит на него надменно:

— С чего бы мне такое позволять, если ты не дал мне возможность вскрыть твой череп? Заметь, я бы не нанес никаких необратимых повреждений, ты же, как человек, не имеющий необходимых знаний, можешь причинить больше вреда, чем пользы.

— Например? — Джон скрещивает руки на груди, а Шерлок достает телефон из кармана пальто, словно они ни о чем не разговаривают. — Не вздумай утыкаться в него, засранец ты этакий.

— Напоминаю, что мы не просто так катаемся в такси по городу ради пустой болтовни. — Он быстро печатает кому-то сообщение, а потом снова поднимает взгляд на Джона и криво усмехается, — Например, ты мог бы задеть контакт и лишить меня способности обрабатывать задачи сложнее простых арифметических операций. Не очень хочется оказаться на одном уровне с Андерсоном.

Джон с сожалением вынужден признать, что Шерлок прав — он действительно не очень разбирается в высоких технологиях и не станет копаться в начинке андроида даже ради того, чтобы напакостить. Но из вредности он не будет это озвучивать вслух, тем более Шерлок и так все понял по каким-нибудь морщинам на его лице. И пока Джон придумывает, что можно еще сказать, Шерлок снова утыкается в телефон, а потом меняется в лице и резко оборачивается к водителю, диктуя адрес.

— Глупо спрашивать, собираемся ли мы ждать остальных, как доберемся до места?

Шерлок обжигает его снисходительным взглядом.

— Разумеется.

— И мы не будем ждать.

— Конечно. — Шерлок прячет телефон в карман и смотрит на Джона. — Морстен слишком ценный свидетель, которого мы можем лишиться, чтобы позволить себе задержку. Уверен, я не должен тебе это объяснять. Ты, конечно, идиот, но не настолько.

Джон вздыхает устало, прежде чем заговорить.

— Хорошо. Вот мы доедем до места. И что будет дальше?

— Вероятно, нам придется отвлечь убийцу на себя, — Шерлок скрещивает пальцы в привычном задумчивом жесте. — Я его отвлеку, а тебе нужно будет дождаться момента и спасти Морстен.

— Звучит слишком просто, — Джон скептически смотрит на Шерлока, а тот отмахивается.

— Это очень приблизительный план, чтобы ты понимал свои задачи. Не подставляться и спасти Морстен. Ты же справишься? — Шерлок улыбается провокационно, и Джон фыркает ехидно в ответ, но молчит. — Вот и отлично. Через три минуты мы будем на месте, Лестрейд приедет через пятнадцать, максимум двадцать. Майкрофт… думаю, появится вместе с Лестрейдом.

Шерлок так легко переходит от поддразнивания к деловому тону, что Джон мог бы потеряться, но давно уже привык, поэтому лишь передергивает плечами, скидывая накопившееся напряжение. Он не знает, к чему они приедут, он даже не знает, куда именно их везет такси, но он не ощущает того беспокойства, которое было в Афганистане — даже до происшествия с его плечом и перепрограммированным андроидом Джон не слишком доверял своему напарнику. Но почему-то именно сейчас, несмотря на манипулирование Шерлока, он точно знает, что может положиться на Шерлока и тот не отвернется в нужный момент. Конечно, если это будет касаться спасения жизни Джона.

По крайней мере, он очень на это надеется.

— А каким образом узнали о похищении Мэри? — Джон хочет понимать, чего ему вообще ожидать, когда они доедут до места.

— Она не пришла на работу, Майкрофт стал проверять камеры рядом с ее квартирой и увидел, как она накануне вышла из дома с неизвестным мужчиной под руку и села в машину с крадеными номерами.

— И все уверены, что это похищение, потому что?..

— Потому что в ее бок упирался пистолет? Или ты часто выходишь из дома с друзьями, а они угрожают тебе оружием? — Шерлок будто ожидает продолжения спора, но Джон умолкает и морщится. — Но мы совсем не знаем, что произошло за ночь. Именно поэтому нам нельзя дожидаться остальных, Джон. Ситуация и так критическая. Сам видел, убийца довольно изобретателен; если Мэри подверглась пыткам, у нее может не быть даже этих десяти минут, которые Лестрейд будет ехать с группой от Ярда.

Теперь уже и сам Джон признает необходимость спешки — недопустимо причинение кому-то боли, если в его силах повлиять на прекращение пыток. Фантазия услужливо подкидывает картинки одна другой хуже, но он запрещает себе терять спокойствие и собранность, без которых ему не справиться. Только он все равно не может сдержать немного истеричный смешок, когда такси останавливается у неказистого склада с разбитыми окнами под самой крышей и стенами, изъеденными ржавчиной. Водитель смотрит на них удивленно, словно спрашивает, уверены ли они, что им сюда, но Шерлок решительно выходит из машины, и Джон расплачивается, пожав плечами.

— И что, войдем прямо через центральный вход? — осведомляется он у Шерлока, который уже подошел к створкам ворот, петли которых были недавно смазаны — он видит характерный блеск.

— Теряем время. Но, если хочешь, можешь попробовать забраться через одно из тех окон, — он показывает на ряд пустых проемов под крышей, зияющих острыми осколками стекол.

— Через дверь будет лучше всего. — Джон кивает, встает за плечом Шерлока, не мешая ему, и достает из кармана пистолет, чтобы быть наготове к любой неожиданности.

Шерлок милостиво ему кивает и отодвигает в сторону одну из створок, скрываясь в тени склада, слегка размазанной неярким солнечным светом, проникающим через щель. Джон делает глубокий вдох, окончательно включая «солдата», сосредоточенного на достижении поставленной цели. Он оставляет дверь открытой, чтобы таким образом дать знак Грегу и остальным — они уже внутри и надо поторопиться. Хотя, пока Джон крадется за Шерлоком, он почти уверен, что тот регулярно проделывает подобное, опережая напарника и загребая жар своими руками, вместо того, чтобы дождаться группу захвата, или кто там подобными вещами должен заниматься.

Джон почему-то уверен, что Шерлоку больше подходит исследовательская деятельность, чем непосредственно операции задержания. Пусть он и любит быть в центре внимания, но слабо верится, что он может вырубить потенциального преступника при попытке к бегству, слишком он высокомерен для подобного. С другой стороны, Джону не составит труда уложить особо ретивого злоумышленника лицом в пол и слегка его в процессе покалечить. Он вынужденно признает, что вот такое сумасшедшее дело, когда он не успел моргнуть глазом — а день уже кончается, нравится ему гораздо больше простуд, насморков и других банальных болезней, с которыми люди приходят к терапевту в больницу. И не испорти Шерлок все своим внезапным минетом, то Джон бы серьезно задумался о смене работы.

Слишком увлекшись воспоминаниями, он почти утыкается в спину Шерлока, внезапно остановившегося. Теперь, когда их шаги стихли, Джон может разобрать голоса, звучащие в глубине склада, но эхо из-за высокого потолка мешает разобрать, что говорят.

— Будь осторожен, ни звука. — Шерлок шепчет едва слышно, будто вкладывает слова в его голову, и Джон кивает, крепче стискивая рукоять пистолета совершенно сухими пальцами.

Они продвигаются дальше, почти прижавшись к стене, и старательно вглядываются в сумрак — солнечные лучи сюда уже не достают, но секундой позже из-за махин старых станков становится заметен свет нескольких ламп. Джон скептично хмыкает: он ожидал киношных тусклых лампочек, которые должны были качаться под потолком, едва разгоняя темноту и создавая еще больше теней, но убийца хорошо постарался, осветив площадку ярко. У них не получится незаметно подобраться.

Шерлок пробирается к нагромождению каких-то ящиков, Джон перебегает за ним, и они вместе наблюдают за разворачивающейся картиной, стараясь не делать поспешных выводов. Но Джону сложно сохранять спокойствие, когда он видит Мэри, руки которой привязаны к подлокотникам кресла, а вокруг нее вышагивает Джим Мориарти. Джон даже шипит рассерженно, а Шерлок шикает на него.

— А я ведь говорил, что этот Мориарти скользкий тип, — зло шепчет Джон Шерлоку, а тот обжигает его взглядом, обещающим все казни египетские, если он тотчас не замолчит.

Джон поджимает губы и смотрит на освещенную площадку сощуренным взглядом — ему довольно сложно абстрагироваться от гнева, пусть он до конца и не понимает, на кого больше злится: на себя за то, что не настоял на своем и не заставил Шерлока раньше принять меры, или на Мориарти, который сумел обвести всех вокруг пальца.

Подумать только, теперь Джон не был уверен, не устроился ли Мориарти и в хранилище именно потому, что британское правительство доверяло этой фирме за ее повышенную безопасность. Чем больше он думал о всех сценариях, которые Мориарти должен был разыгрывать, и о том, как ловко ему это удавалось, тем сильнее закипал мозг Джона. Шерлок же ловил каждое слово, долетавшее до их укрытия.

— Ты говорил, что у нас нет времени на ожидание, — шипит Джон через полминуты, когда Шерлок не предпринимает никаких попыток перейти к активным действиям. — Разве мы не должны спасать важного свидетеля из лап серийного убийцы?

— Мне нужно выпрыгнуть на него прямо сейчас? Устроить ради тебя показательную драку, чтобы ты мог пока отвязать свою медсестру и героично вывести из здания? Может, еще и взрыв ради такого устроить? — Шерлок отвечает ему так же раздраженно.

— При чем тут это? Нам нужен создатель, убийца уже есть!

— Наберись терпения; пока он не признался в убийствах вслух, у нас есть лишь косвенные улики, да и в любом случае он не убивал людей. Если бы ты слушал внимательно, что они говорят, то понял бы — Мориарти ждет создателя с минуты на минуту. А теперь заткнись, будь добр.

— И действительно. Заткнитесь и шагайте на свет. — Джон мгновенно клацает челюстью, стоит услышать низкий незнакомый голос за спиной. Еще сильнее на него действует дуло оружия, уткнувшееся ровно в его затылок. Сила, вложенная в это незамысловатое движение, намекает на серьезность намерений обладателя голоса.

Джон сглатывает и косится на Шерлока краем глаза — второй пистолет утыкается тому в затылок так же, совершенно не оставляя никаких вариантов для действий. Они выпрямляются и выходят на освещенную площадку, где их радостно встречает Мориарти. Джон пытается придумать, как теперь быть, но дуло у затылка не дает сконцентрироваться. Но он хотя бы не ощущает всепоглощающей паники и считает это достижением.

— Шерлок Холмс и Джон Уотсон. Какая неожиданная встреча, — Мориарти распахивает для них объятия и улыбается так широко, словно его губы сейчас порвутся. — Хороший мальчик. — Он одобряюще кивает мужчине, держащему их на мушке.

Джон напряженно следит за ним и остро чувствует свою уязвимость, когда Мориарти оказывается за спиной, но ничего не может поделать, тем более когда тот небрежно вытаскивает пистолет из его пальцев.

— Крошка Мэри, смотри, не я один хочу пообщаться с нашим чудесным создателем. — Мориарти вертит пистолет в руках, будто антистрессовый мячик, и это очень сильно нервирует Джона, что не остается незамеченным. Даже дуло пистолета у его затылка не так его выводит из себя, как подобное бесцеремонное обращение с огнестрельным оружием. — Доктор Уотсон недоволен, что я играю с его игрушками, — дразнит он Джона плаксивой гримасой.

— Это, мать твою, не игрушка, — Джон не может удержаться и промолчать, меньше всего ему нужна стрельба в замкнутом пространстве, пусть и большом. Дуло, с силой ткнувшее его в голову, очевидно, считает иначе.

— Тебе сказано было замолкнуть.

— Не тронь его, Себ, еще не время. — Мориарти поджимает губы и снова поворачивается к Мэри. — Видишь, они мне уже надоели. Все мешались и мешались, висели на хвосте. Бога ради, никто же даже не пострадал. — Он всплескивает руками в наигранно безумном возмущении, а Джон думает о всех людях, чья психика пострадала. Например, о коллегах Саманты Гроувз. Или хозяйке того цветочного магазина. Или людях, пытавшихся помочь выключившейся посреди перехода Лане Уинтерс.

Мориарти меряет шагами площадку и нетерпеливо поглядывает на часы, Джон пытается осторожно понять намерения Шерлока, но некто по имени Себ не дает ему даже шевельнуться, демонстративно покашливая за спиной.

— О, милый, я бы на твоем месте не стал провоцировать Себа. У него, как и у тебя, случались плохие дни на войне. Вдруг палец случайно нажмет на спусковой крючок. Я вот, например, не хочу, чтобы твои мозги запачкали мой костюм, — Мориарти подходит к Джону вплотную и виновато улыбается.

— Тебе наверняка хочется поделиться с нами подробностями своего гениального плана, — Шерлок отвлекает внимание Мориарти на себя, но Джон не уверен, что чувствует благодарность, потому что тот все равно выглядит совершенно сумасшедшим ублюдком.

— О, ну что ты, Шерли. Никаких планов, просто необходимость в общении. Все люди, почти всегда, имеют возможность разговаривать со своими родителями. Если, конечно, они живы. — Мориарти отходит к Мэри, нервно сжимающей пальцы на подлокотниках. — Вот и я тоже хочу пообщаться со своим… родителем.

Джон непонимающе хмурится и уже хочет переспросить, но Мориарти его опережает.

— Знаешь, тебе было легче, Шерлок. Ты всегда знал, что ты _андроид_ , — Мориарти выплевывает это слово, будто оскорбление, — что ты не живой. Словно деревянный мальчик, которому никогда не суждено стать живым. Гораздо сложнее смириться с подобным, когда ты живешь нормальной жизнью, а потом случайно узнаешь, что ты _такой_.

— Это не болезнь, — голос Шерлока холоден и нейтрален, ему все равно — или он искусно притворяется, Джон не может разобрать. — Хочешь сказать, ты не знал о своей природе до какого-то момента?

— Какого-то момента, — Мориарти передразнивает его и кривит лицо в одной из гримас, что Джон уже видел в хранилище, но не придал им значения. — Я до сих пор не знаю, что тогда произошло, но сбилась программа этого гребаного создателя. Что-то во мне сломалось, и я до сих пор не представляю что. — Он с отвращением стискивает спинку кресла, в котором сидит бледная до синевы Мэри, а потом убирает пистолет Джона в карман пиджака, отчего тот неопрятно оттопыривается.

— И поэтому ты хочешь найти его? — Шерлок тянет время, побуждая Мориарти продолжать делиться информацией, которую они еще не знают, но Джон не может сдержать беспокойства: если Себ решит, что Шерлок совсем зарвался, то прострелит всю его электронную начинку одним выстрелом.

— И они считают тебя умным? Серьезно? — Мориарти даже замирает на месте, рассматривая Шерлока насмешливым взглядом, а тот стискивает зубы — Джон видит это краем глаза. — Я вспомнил Мэри. Я готов был делиться создателем и его гением с ней, моей сестричкой, — он проводит пальцем по щеке Мэри, отчего та отшатывается в сторону в омерзении. — Но потом я узнал, что есть другие. Те, кто сначала прожили нормальную жизнь, а потом получили второй шанс!

— Ты поэтому решил их уничтожить? — Шерлок словно наблюдает за научным экспериментом и сухо записывает все результаты в процессе. Мориарти издает звук, полный отвращения.

— Если бы Отец откликнулся на мои просьбы, — цедит он сквозь зубы, — всего можно было избежать. Нужно было просто ответить мне. Он же знает, что с нами, с каждым из нас. И ему плевать на всех этих чужих. Посмотрим, так же плевать ему на Мэри или нет.

Джон все еще не может уложить в голове тот факт, что и сама Мэри оказалась андроидом, пусть он и не видел еще подтверждения этому, но сомневаться не приходится — красный блеск ее глаз говорит сам за себя.

— Глупая девочка пыталась сбежать, — Мориарти замечает взгляд Джона и снова поглаживает Мэри по скуле, — пришлось отключить ей нижнюю половину тела. Упс! — он пожимает плечами, а у Джона по спине течет ледяной пот — Мориарти действительно сумасшедший.

Сумасшедший андроид, способный на все, если в ближайшее время не произойдет чуда. Но вряд ли можно считать таковым пистолет, который Мориарти вновь достает из кармана.

— Мне становится скучно. — Он прицеливается и водит дулом между Шерлоком и Джоном, словно не знает, кого же выбрать в качестве мишени. — Он должен поторопиться, если не хочет, чтобы я вывел из строя его любимую девочку.

Мориарти капризничает, как ребенок, и это абсолютно жуткое зрелище, вызывающее у Джона животный ужас. Даже те моменты, которые до сих пор ему снятся в кошмарах, очень далеки от происходящего сейчас. И не потому, что он стоит под прицелом, но потому что на войне была своя определенность. Здесь же ею и не пахнет.

— Ты же не думаешь, что это ускорит появление создателя? — Шерлок останавливает Мориарти, когда тот уже прицеливается и наводит пистолет на грудь Джона.

— Зато мне станет весело. — Он довольно усмехается, а Джон вздыхает, ощущая, как на лбу и над верхней губой выступает пот. — Да ладно тебе, Шерли. Ты можешь пойти в мою команду, нам будет весело!

— Ты реально надеешься, что можешь выйти с этого склада целым и невредимым, да еще и продолжить творить черт знает что? — Джон так и видит, как Шерлок презрительно усмехается, прямо как Мориарти несколько минут назад, когда сомневался в его умственных способностях. — Ты уже труп.

— Тогда мне никто не помешает пристрелить хотя бы твоего драгоценного доктора, — Мориарти зло щурится, Джон же успевает только задержать дыхание.

Дальше все сливается в один поток: тени, появляющиеся на освещенной площадке; глухой стон и такой же глухой стук за спиной, и исчезновение дула у затылка; и выстрел, гремящий в пространстве склада. Джон совсем не чувствует боли, хотя пуля должна была пробить его грудь и легкое, или попасть в ребро, или задеть сосуды: он должен был уже валяться на полу без чувств, но Шерлок успел среагировать, закрыв его собой, как и положено напарнику-андроиду.

Постаравшись взять себя в руки, Джон озирается, разглядывая незнакомых людей, которые уже разоружили Мориарти, скрутили Себа и теперь отвязывали Мэри от злосчастного стула, казавшегося таким удобным на вид. Он подходит к Шерлоку, замершему рядом с Мориарти, и спрашивает немного заторможенно:

— Но как же создатель?

— Не переживайте, доктор Уотсон, — вездесущий Майкрофт появляется за его спиной с привычной усмешкой и таким же привычным зонтом, — это дело больше вас не касается.

— Но…

— И Шерлока тоже, как и весь Скотланд-Ярд. Не благодарите. — Он несколько раз постукивает зонтом о бетонный пол и, извинившись, отходит к Лестрейду, стоящему неподалеку.

— Шерлок, какого черта здесь происходит? — Джон хватает его за плечо, замечая промелькнувшую на мгновение и тотчас исчезнувшую гримасу боли. — Мы же должны были найти создателя.

Шерлок делает шаг назад, давая доступ хромающему специалисту в куртке Скотланд-Ярда. Джону он кажется знакомым: вроде. этот же мужчина осматривал место гибели Саманты Гроувз, но он не может сказать точно. Они следят, как он обнажает порт на затылке Мориарти и подключается к его системе. Джон отмечает странную тоску в его движениях, словно ему больно выключать питание андроида. Потом он повторяет процедуру и с Мэри, которая обреченно сидит в кресле, неспособная даже двинуться с места из-за отключенных ног. Мэри смотрит на мужчину с болью, но молчит, как и до этого — возможно, Мориарти отключил не только ее ноги, но и способность говорить.

— Может, ты все-таки отпустишь мое плечо, Джон? — Голос Шерлока звучит немного глухо, и Джон только сейчас понимает, что все это время стискивал рукой правое плечо Шерлока, которым тот поймал пулю, предназначавшуюся ему.

— Да, конечно. Может, тебе надо обратиться к этому парню? — Джон кивает в сторону мужчины, который теперь бережно упаковывает Мэри и Мориарти в пакеты, но Шерлок отрицательно мотает головой, не отводя взгляда от четких и выверенных движений. — Кто он вообще такой?

— Гарольд Финч, один из группы Лестрейда. — Шерлок словно о чем-то глубоко задумался, а Джон не знает, куда ему теперь идти и нужен ли он, чтобы дать показания, например. Хотя, наверное, Шерлок сможет воспроизвести все происходившее здесь из своей памяти.

Джон осматривается в поисках Лестрейда, но тот, видимо, вышел с Майкрофтом на улицу, поэтому он снова смотрит на Шерлока.

— Но как же быть с создателем, Шерлок? Он так и будет штамповать своих незаконных андроидов?

— Ты же слышал Майкрофта, — Шерлок смотрит на него удивительно мягко, а потом снова переводит взгляд на Гарольда, который теперь складывает свое оборудование в чемодан и поправляет очки скупым жестом. Его фигура пропитана печалью, но Джон не может понять почему. — Это не наше дело.

— Да ладно, я в жизни не поверю, что ты способен так легко отказаться от загадки, которая тебя заинтересовала, — Джон подозрительно щурится, у него складывается ощущение, что Шерлок чего-то не договаривает, как и Майкрофт. — Выкладывай.

Гарольд как раз заканчивает со сборами и, подхватив чемодан, идет к выходу. Шерлок кивает в сторону его фигуры.

— Посмотри на его кольцо.

Джон приглядывается и застывает: на довольно крупном кольце-печатке, надетом на безымянный палец правой руки Гарольда, он видит тот самый символ, которым был отмечен каждый андроид из их дела. Джон ошарашенно переводит взгляд на улыбающегося Шерлока и перестает понимать что-либо вообще.

— Это?..

— Да.

— И мы ничего?..

— Именно.

— Но!..

— Джон, пойдем. Ты переволновался, — Шерлок подхватывает его левой рукой под локоть и тащит к выходу прямо следом за Гарольдом.

— Я, черт побери, совершенно спокоен, — Джон пытается вырваться из крепкой хватки, но это бесполезно. — Мы гонялись за ним неделю, он обладает черт знает каким оборудованием и притворяется простым служащим Ярда, и всем на это плевать? — рассерженно шипит он Шерлоку, а тот цыкает.

— Майкрофт уже собирается взять его в оборот, поверь мне.

— То есть мы искали его, только чтобы Майкрофт мог использовать его в своих целях? Я думал, мы должны остановить распространение незаконных андроидов по стране!

— Боже, что за патриотизм, Джон. — Они выходят на улицу, и Джон понимает, что в действительности прошло всего пятнадцать минут, за которые все в очередной раз перевернулось с ног на голову. Он захлебывается своими мыслями, не зная, с чего начать, а потом опускает взгляд на асфальт и замечает дорожку из красных капель, которая уходит внутрь склада. — Мы должны поехать и накормить тебя, тогда твоя способность соображать снова вернется, ты слишком отупел от стресса.

Джон пялится на капли, которые густеют и темнеют, — настоящая кровь, сворачивающаяся и застывающая. Которой неоткуда было взяться, потому что никто из людей не пострадал при операции. Ведь так?

Его голова совершенно пуста и одновременно слишком полна гулом и грохотом крови, которые заглушают все остальные звуки, даже самоуверенный голос Шерлока, хотя обычно у Джона не получалось так легко абстрагироваться. Джон бесцеремонно хватает Шерлока за правую руку и видит красные тягучие капли, срывающиеся с пальцев.

Шерлок, который поймал пулю Джона.

Шерлок, который теперь истекает кровью.

Настоящей, _человеческой_ кровью.

Тишина, которая воцаряется, когда Джон рывком прижимает Шерлока к стене склада, восхитительна. _Ошеломительна_. Как и осознание, которым накрывает Джона, словно лавиной. Он открывает рот и задыхается, не зная, что именно должен сказать. От избытка чувств он еще раз с силой встряхивает Шерлока и протирает его спиной ржавую стену.

_Как ты мог мне врать?_

_Ублюдок, почему ты мне не сказал?_

_Сукин сын, как ты посмел скрывать это от меня?_

_Какого черта ты позволил мне думать все это?_

Джона трясет, но он не может вымолвить ни слова, его горло перехватывает спазмом, и он едва может вдохнуть, но наконец кровавая пелена перед глазами спадает — и он вновь видит лицо Шерлока, глядящего на него с… опаской?

Когда Шерлок открывает рот, чтобы что-то сказать, Джон отшатывается от него и хрипит, бессильно опустив кулаки:

— Заткнись.

Шерлок делает шаг к нему, но Джон отступает дальше.

— Не подходи. Пошел к черту.

Джон отворачивается от него, прижав ребро ладони ко рту, чтобы все слова удержать внутри, не дать им вырваться наружу.

— Джон…

— Ты вообще собирался мне говорить? — Шерлок смотрит на него словно побитая собака, и Джон смеется. — Ясно. Ну, расследование завершено, верно? Больше нас ничего не связывает. Так что... Бывай.

Взмахнув рукой, Джон пятится прочь, не в силах повернуться к Шерлоку спиной. Он пятится, а Шерлок провожает его взглядом, стиснув челюсти до желваков. Но долго так идти не получилось бы, и Джону приходится развернуться и оставить Шерлока позади.

Впервые глухая и тянущая боль охватывает не его плечо, а сердце.

***

Джон возвращается домой, когда на улице уже горят фонари. В тусклых лучах, проникающих в гостиную сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы, почти незаметна стена, все еще усеянная информацией о деле. Он проходит мимо, старательно отводя взгляд в сторону, словно фотографии или таблицы могут на него наброситься за то, что он вновь ушел от Шерлока.

За этот долгий день Джон успел обдумать все произошедшее, переосмыслить странные моменты, которые его смущали, но мозг находил логичное объяснение. И блеск в глазах, и румянец на скулах, — все это было естественной реакцией тела на возбуждение. И даже влажные пряди волос, в которые Джон зарывался пальцами, когда пытался то ли оттащить голову Шерлока подальше, то ли притянуть поближе и толкнуться поглубже.

С одной стороны, он терпеть не мог, когда его считали идиотом, с другой — Шерлок был совершенно прав, сказав о зависимости Джона от адреналина и чего-то более веселого, чем сопли, простуды или воспаление язвы.

До сих пор не верится, что Шерлок действительно оказался человеком. И с каждой минутой этого дня у Джона становилось все больше и больше вопросов, на которые некому теперь было отвечать.

С тяжелым вздохом Джон запирается в ванной и долго согревается под горячим душем: Лондон хоть и не пролил на него дождя, зато не поскупился на холодный ветер, так пробиравший до самых костей, что кроме сердца заболела и старая рана плеча. Когда он выходит в комнату — он все еще один. Правда, он даже не уверен, действительно ли хотел бы сейчас увидеть Шерлока, или это очень быстро выработавшаяся привычка.

Джон ложится в постель и рассматривает потолок, с привычной обреченностью готовясь к долгому и бесцельному времяпрепровождению без сна, но его выключает почти внезапно. В один момент он со вздохом поворачивается на бок и засыпает. Но все равно спит он плохо, постоянно просыпаясь и беспокойно ворочаясь, и в итоге окончательно распахивает глаза в три часа утра.

В его спальне темно, но сквозь приоткрытую дверь из гостиной падает полоска света от лампы, которую он совершенно точно не включал. Адреналин, поступающий в кровь, заставляет его подскочить, достать из тумбочки пистолет и осторожно пойти в соседнюю комнату. Джон движется неслышно, но, когда видит на диване спящего Шерлока, ощущает слишком противоречивые чувства.

Он понятия не имеет почему, но кроме дикого раздражения он чувствует желание сесть и понаблюдать. Еще никогда Шерлок не позволял увидеть себя в столь беззащитном состоянии, и Джон отмечает каждую складку на его лице, залегшую от усталости, щетину, пробивающуюся на щеках. Не понимает, как не замечал этого всего раньше, неужели Шерлок действительно не спал все время, пока они были сосредоточены на деле? И, естественно, его беспокойство носит чисто профессиональный характер.

Иногда Джон так восхитительно врет сам себе.

Сев на кресло, он кладет пистолет к себе на колени и откидывается на спинку, чтобы было удобнее наблюдать за Шерлоком. В голове вновь всплывают все те вопросы, которые появились у него за сегодняшний день, но Джон сохраняет тишину, понимая, что крики ничего не изменят. И если Шерлок на самом деле провел эти дни без сна и еды, то его паршивый вид неудивителен. Единственное, на что хватает праведного гнева Джона, это на осознание — Шерлок сам виноват.

Он не замечает, сколько времени проходит, прежде чем Шерлок просыпается. Но даже это выходит у него каким-то изящным, хотя Джон честно не понимает, как подобное может быть. Шерлок смотрит на него еще не до конца проснувшимися глазами, но Джон замечает, как напрягается его фигура, а лицо приобретает замкнутое выражение.

— Ты мог оставить ключи на столе, не обязательно было отдавать их мне в руки. — Джон намеренно говорит довольно прохладным тоном, скрестив при этом руки на груди. Шерлок же замечает пистолет на его коленях и садится на диване, быстро становясь самим собой — надменной сволочью, которой очень хочется врезать разок-другой.

— Я пришел не за этим. Хотел рассказать тебе о результатах дела, тебе же было интересно, — Он вольготно устраивается в центре дивана, а Джон вопросительно смотрит на Шерлока.

— Не настолько, чтобы вновь встречаться с тобой. Ты мог отправить мне письмо.

— Не будь ребенком, Джон. — Шерлок фыркает, вызывая очередное желание слегка себя покалечить. — Себастьян Моран, который держал нас под прицелом, оказался давним подельником Мориарти. Именно он в основном подстраивал все уничтожения андроидов, Мориарти руководил им, как марионеткой. Кто-то из людей Лестрейда случайно сломал ему нос при задержании.

Джон скептически поджимает губы.

— Какая неудача. — Он замечает кривую усмешку на лице Шерлока и отвечает улыбкой. — Ты же понимаешь, что я все равно злюсь на тебя?

— Разумеется, Джон. Другого я от тебя и не ожидал. Раз ты до сих пор не выгнал меня и не полез в драку, значит твой интерес действительно велик. Итак, создатель. Гарольд Финч согласился сотрудничать с правительством в лице Майкрофта и передать технологию по созданию андроидов.

— Ты выяснил, зачем он занимался незаконным производством? — Джон откладывает пистолет на стол и опирается на подлокотник.

— Нет, я даже не думаю, что Гарольд Финч — его настоящее имя. То есть понять, почему он этим занялся, какие события предшествовали, нет возможности — он слишком хитроумный, и, кстати, именно он создавал личности Морстен и Мориарти. Видимо, с Морстен было сложнее, ведь она чаще меняла места работы, чтобы находить новых умирающих. Он воспринимал создание андроидов как спасение личности.

Джон недоуменно моргает, пытаясь осознать подобное, но для него всегда жизнь и смерть были однозначны. Сложно поверить в бескорыстное желание продлить жизнь безразличной тебе личности лишь из-за имеющейся возможности.

— Все равно это неправильно. По сути, он все равно выбирал, кто заслуживает второго шанса, а кто — нет.

— Технически этот выбор делала Морстен, но ты прав. На чем она основывалась — тоже неясно; скорее всего, ее решения было субъективными, ведь она не осознавала свою искусственную природу. — Шерлок вещал, словно преподаватель, рассказывающий элементарные основы предмета студенту.

— То есть Мориарти сказал правду? Он действительно считал себя человеком, пока какие-то настройки не сбились.

Шерлок задумчиво складывает пальцы под подбородком, будто до сих пор не может понять деталь, все еще ускользающую от него, но Джону слабо в такое верится. И он чувствует, что его снова клонит в сон: адреналин схлынул, оставив после себя тяжесть и усталость.

— Разумеется, — Шерлок смотрит на него внимательным взглядом. — Иди в кровать, Джон. Тебе необходимо поспать еще несколько часов, иначе ты почувствуешь себя ужасно с утра. Я никуда не уйду, если ты хочешь.

И Джону кажется, что Шерлок даже дыхание задерживает, словно не знает, как он отреагирует на подобное. Джон и сам задумывается, должен ли он выгнать Шерлока теперь, когда большая часть вопросов получила свои ответы, но он все же способен быть честным с самим собой.

Он не хочет, чтобы Шерлок уходил. Ни сейчас, ни вообще.

Поднявшись на ноги, Джон выпаливает, прежде чем успевает передумать:

— Ты можешь спать вместе со мной. — И поджимает губы. — Просто спать. Без твоих шуточек.

Джон почти уверен, что сумел не покраснеть, но Шерлок хотя бы остается серьезным и никак не реагирует, кроме степенного кивка.

— Твой диван дико неудобный, так что кровать действительно предпочтительнее.

Когда Джон идет в спальню, он чувствует себя очень странно, но при этом его совесть чиста. Да, он все еще злится на Шерлока, но, видимо, у них не получится обойтись обычной дружбой. Шерлок для подобного слишком неординарен, а Джону простота и не нужна, как оказалось. Он ложится под одеяло и с таким же странным чувством ощущает, как под Шерлоком прогибается матрас, как тот тянет на себя половину одеяла и удобнее устраивается.

— Дыши, Джон, — насмешливый голос Шерлока приводит Джона в чувство, и он фыркает, поворачиваясь к нему спиной.

— Знаешь, ты все еще должен ответить на три вопроса, — он вспоминает обещание Шерлока, которое тот дал, когда уговаривал Джона пойти с ним на место преступления.

— Постарайся придумать что-то интересное, Джон. И спи наконец.

Шерлок замолкает. Джон думает, что больше ничего не дождется, и закрывает глаза. Но сквозь дрему он слышит тихое: «Теперь уже точно без кошмаров» — и улыбается, не просыпаясь.


End file.
